An Extreme Summer Marauder Style
by lollipopprongs
Summary: Lily and her friends are at Privet Drive for the summer, but when the marauders show up in a candy shop, there could be trouble...
1. Candy Shop

This is chapter 1… My first fanfic, though I have been reading for a while, ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily!!! When is you friend sho-AHHHHHHHH!!!" Petunia shrieked loudly and Lily knew Shay must have just come by floo powder.

Lily ran down the stairs and into the living room, only to have her best friend run at her with so much force, they both fell backwards onto the floor, cackling with laughter…

"Oh my gosh! I missed you!!!" Shay screamed into Lily's ear.

Lily, getting Shay's blonde hair out of her face said, "Shay, we saw each other three days ago when we left!"

"I know that! But I still missed you like mad!" Shay said as if it were obvious, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to that little thing with all the places to buy all that stuff!"

"_What!_" Petunia asked, just getting over the fact that someone just walked out of her family's fireplace.

Lily looked dumbfounded for a moment, and then realization hit her, "Oh! The mall!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Shay said bouncing.

"Yeah sure, we can go now if you want. They just put a new shop in that sells candy and chocolate and nuts! I've been dying to check it out."

"Oh! I'm soo excited!" Shay shrieked.

-------

Soon Lily and her friend were at the mall, searching for the candy shop.

"I think we passes it Lils…" Shay wined.

"No my sister has been to it and she says it's by the sports shop which is down here!" Lily responded knowingly.

"Speaking of Tuney, you didn't tell her I was flooing?" Shay asked.

"No, I figured I'd at least get a good laugh." Lily said mildly.

"I was freaked out… I'm expecting to walk into you house, and I walk into a screaming sibling! Next time, WARN HER…or me..." shay added.

"Okay, okay. I will warn you next time. Ohhhh! There it is!" Lily and Shay squealed and ran for the door.

They got in, and didn't see anyone working, so figured they must be in the back. They looked around for a few minutes, and were just looking at almonds when a boy came up behind the counter.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy said grinning from ear to ear.

Shay nudged Lily, who was trying to tell what the difference in a honey-roasted peanut, and a dried salted one was. They looked exactly the same!

"No, I was just looking at your nuts." Lily said without thinking. Shay started laughing in hysterics, and the boy smirked.

Lily, realizing what she had said looked up only to see Sirius Black standing there, smirking at her.

"Better not let Jamsie hear you say that, darling." He said with a smile.

"Better not let me hear who say what?" James walked out from the back room, stood next to Sirius and smiled at his favorite Gryffindor (or Hogwarts) girl.

Lily was turning more red by the second, and if her friend wasn't rolling on the floor, she would run away, but she didn't Black and Potter with her best friend. Or maybe her feet wouldn't let her run away. She wasn't sure.

"Lily here was just complimenting me on my more-_private_-parts." Sirius said with a wink. Lily swore she was melting because her face was so hot right now.

Shay, finally gaining composure, stood up and came to Lily's aid…Well, kind of…

"It wasn't her fault! She said the truth!" Shay said through a few stifled giggles, "I mean we were looking at almonds and such, and we all know Lily should've been born a blonde, but really, you shouldn't make fun of her!" This, unfortunately, only made the boys laugh harder.

"Shay." Lily said in a deadly whisper, "Do not say another word!" Shay, looking scared, said she was ready to go and did not mutter a word.

"What are you two doing here, when are you leaving, and why are you _behind _the counter?" Lily asked in the same deadly tone.

"You see Lily dearest," Sirius started, not in the leaast intimidated, " James' parents bought a house around here. Seeing as I live with them, I guess you could say _we_ moved here. So, we are not leaving. And finally, we are _behind_ the counter, because we work here."

"Where do you live, Potter, and why are you working in a muggle candy shop?"

James, obviously more intimidated than Sirius, stumbled upon his words. "Well, er, you see… it's like this…"

"Black! Take over for Potter." Lily ordered.

"Okay, we live on, Private drive? Or, what was it James?"

"Privet Drive." James supplied.

"Oh yeah! And…what was the other question? Sorry, but you know, men can't do many things at once. It's a proven fact we can't multi-task." Sirius stated.

"What else are you doing, stupid." Shay piped up.

"There are two girls in front of me, and I'm a guy… put two and two together." Sirius said casually.

"Er…that's four. Honestly, can't you do math!" Shay said.

"And you said I was blonde…Just be quiet!" Lily told her friend. "The question, Black, was…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING IN A MUGGLE CANDY SHOP!?" Lily roared, causing people to look at her as if she were a mental freak you needed to be locked up.

"Ahh, yes, though I do not recall you swearing the first time, we are here because there was a job opening and James' dad wanted us to meet new people. But now, I believe we can ask you some questions…" A smile played on Sirius' face, and when James thought about it a bit more, his mouth formed a big smile also.

"Yes," James said, finally saying something, "Why are you here and when are you leaving?"

"Lily lives on Privet Drive too! She lives at number 3! I am visiting for the summer, and I will be here for four weeks, and then gone two weeks, then come back for one, then go home for one, and then catch the train! But Lily isn't leaving at all… I don't think at least. She might came stay with me for the two weeks, and I live near Remus and…" Shay trailed off in a daze, trying to remember her neighborhood.

The boys' smiles were, if possible, wider than before. "So we live four houses down from you. What a fun summer you shall have…" Sirius said, his eyes glazing over in the midst of his scheming.

Lily, now very pale in the face, said quietly to Shay, "Let's go." And the two girls left the sweet shop and headed for home, know that they had an extreme summer ahead of them…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…Chapter 1… What'd ya think??? Good, bad, you have ideas? Send me your thoughts pleeze!


	2. Evil Lairs and devious plans

Chapter 2…YaY!

Lily was in her room pacing. "They can't…the only house for sale was seven… Why would wizards move into a muggle-inhabited area! It doesn't make any SENSE!" Lily babbled.

"Lils, calm down. I mean just think logically…" Shay told her friend. "They get out of work… When do those shop things close on Saturday?"

"Shay," said Lily calmly, "ITS SUNDAY!"

"Okay, okay…when does it close on _Sunday_?"

"Six." Lily answered looking at the clock. "Oh gosh! It's quarter past five!"

"Actually, it's five seventeen and a half." Shay corrected matter-of-factly.

"What do we do! What do we do!" Lily whined.

"We _think logically_."

"We can ask Yvonne and Sonya to come over!" Lily screamed with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oh, and we ask Remus and Peter!"

"Okay, first of all, Peter is NO help what so ever. Second, that would probably backfire and they would work for the boys instead of us. And third, don't you think the boys would've had the _exact_ same idea!" Lily listed.

Shay's smile faded and she said quietly, "Oh yeah."

"Okay, Yvonne has a telephone so I'll call her, you write a letter and send my owl to Sonya." Lily said.

"Why not my owl?" Shay asked stupidly.

"Your owl tried to make it to a house three streets away, and collapsed before he got there, we should use my owl." Lily said in a state of reminisce.

About an hour later Lily and Shay sat waiting for Yvonne to come, via floo powder.

"I'm bored Lily!" Shay whined **(sorry I spelled that wrong last chapter!) **

Just then an owl flew in the open window. Lily took the note and read through it.

"Sonya said she will come as quickly as she can and asks us to _stay safe_. What exactly did you tell her?" Lily asked, almost scared by the urgency of Sonya's tone in her letter.

"Oh, just that we were in trouble and that it involved the marauders and that it was like a life/death situation." Shay answered with a smile.

"You idiot! You know how Sonya is! She's probably freaking out right now, running around like a.." but the rest of Lily's words were drowned out by the sound of the fire, and then a terrified looking girl walked into the room.

Sonya had a truly pretty face. She had brownish blue eyes and brown hair with soft waves. Her hair looked good through everything, and example, she just walked out of a fire, and she looked perfect, except for the dust.

"What's the emergency, where are the boys, what have they done to you.." But her voice was cut off by Shay gathering her into a hug, resulting in Shay falling on the floor again, along with Sonya.

"Sonya! I'm so sorry! I let Shay write to you and she over exaggerated that letter. Yes, we have a problem, and you will be a HUGE help, but it's most certainly not a life/ death situation." Lily said as she helped her friend up from the floor.

"Shay," Sonya said with a smile, "You are an _idiot_! How could you! And Lily! What were you thinking letting her write _me_, of all people, a letter about a problem! You are both stupid!" She scolded them. "But since I'm staying for a week and a half, I guess I should forgive you dimwits… So what is this issue, and how are the marauders involved?"

"Potter and Black move in four houses up and work in the candy shop in the mall." Lily said sadly.

"Oooo. That's a problem. Why are they working at a muggle candy shop though?" Sonya asked with sympathy.

"Can I explain when Yvonne gets here? I called her an hour ago and she said she would be here after she packed, she asked her mum on the phone and she said she has floo powder, where is she?" Lily asked.

After another half an hour of sitting on the sofa talking, Yvonne walked out of the fireplace coughing like mad.

"Urg! I inhaled the dusty stuff!" Yvonne said as she walked towards them. "Hey! Where's Tuney? I didn't get to scare her!"

"They're at my grandparents house for the next few days. She's really sick. Since I had you guys over though, my mum said I shouldn't go." Lily started. "Anyway, why are you so late!" Lily yelled at her friend.

"Oh, well I couldn't decide what to wear because you said the marauders were here so I have to look good." Yvonne said as though it were obvious.

"Oh my gosh! You are so annoying sometimes!" Lily screamed.

"Okay I have to know now, why do James and Sirius work in a muggle candy shop?" Sonya asked.

"_What!?_" Yvonne shrieked with laughter.

"Potter and Black moved in four houses down, don't ask me why, and Potter's dad wanted them to get to know people and them getting a job was his first idea I guess." Lily rushed through telling them.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Yvonne asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Why?" asked Shay in her usual blonde manner.

"Because," Lily said, a smile growing on her lips, " Yvonne's got a plan. Don't you?"

"Why, yes Lily dear, I do. But I can't work in a place like this. Lets turn this room into a secret lair!" Yvonne said excitedly.

So Lily and her friends moved the furniture, and Sonya, being 17, transfigured mostly everything into beanbags and giant paper. Lily went to get ink and quills and came back, only to find her living room looking like a teen hangout/ evil villain lair.

The girls sat down and stared at Yvonne, expecting her to dish out her plan, only to hear her say, "I'm hungry you guys." Everyone groaned and made their way to the kitchen, where Yvonne took one of everything into the living room, and Sonya transfigured some stiff pillows into a mini-fridge and a small pantry box.

Once the girls had eaten their fill, they once again stared at Yvonne.

"I have to go to the bathroom Lily." She said.

A few moments later she came back and said in a devious voice, my plan is fool-proof, yet simple, genius, yet naïve, wonderfully.."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Sonya, Lily and Shay all yelled.

"Fine, fine… We put spells on you house, at least until your parents come back, and then we can stay in or get out, and they can't get in!" Yvonne said with a grin.

"That is just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Sonya stated.

"Actually, it would keep the boys away from us to give us enough time to come up with something for when my parents get back… I like it. Can you do it Sonya?" Lily asked.

Sonya sighed, "Yeah, I guess if it's all we got, but we've got to keep planning for when your parents get back. Deal?"

"Deal!" all the girls yelled and Sonya started to put enchantments on the house.

"We can stay up all night!" Shay said excitedly.

"Yeah." Yvonne agreed. And ten minutes later, they were all sound asleep on the living room floor.

MARAUDERS POV 

Peter had just walked into the room and the three other boys looked up at him.

"They put enchantments on the house, they can get in and out, but others can't." Peter recited.

"What about Lily's family?" Sirius asked.

"They're away for a few days and the girls are just doing it until they can think of another plan." Peter said, trying to think if he heard anything else.

"Ahh," said Sirius, "That means they must have Yvonne and Sonya there."

"How do you figure that?" Remus asked, partly shocked by the Sirius who was actually giving thought to all of this.

"Well, their plan is good, but has a few holes in it. If we were to lure them out of that house, we got them. They _should've_ made it so that they can't get out, if they needed to they could just take off the enchantments for a bit. That must be Yvonne's plan, she's clever, but doesn't put enough thought into her plans. As for Sonya, she's the only one who can do magic yet, she's the only one who's seventeen until next Tuesday." Sirius said thoughtfully, leaving the rest of the room in a shock.

"So, that means we have an advantage. You and Moony and Wormtail can do magic. But they have Lily next week so we've got to do whatever we need to do fast cause Lily and Sonya are probably that best in our year along with Moony." James said.

"So, what _is_ our plan?" Remus asked curiously.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea." Sirius said with an evil looking grim on his face.

So, chapter 2…longer than chapter 1, a bit of a cliff, but I'll try to update quickly! Please send me reviews! I love hearing what you have to say! And thanks to IntoxicatedCirculation, Cherrykisses21, and lalababee for reviewing chapter one!


	3. Captured

DISCLAIMER: sorry I forget this on the others, but if you honestly thought that I was J.K. Rowling then….wow…you must have been having a very blonde moment…

Okay, so chapter 2 wasn't very great, but on the upside, all the info is pretty much done. YaY! Now I have the plot set up and it should be a lot better, thank you to those who have not deserted me because chapter 2 sucked!

(Marauder's POV)

"Okay, got it?" Sirius asked the other boys as it was edging five in the morning.

"Hold on! What am I doing again?" Peter asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh my good god Wormtail! I've gone over this three times now! First we get the girls out, that's you and Prongs. Then when they get out, me and Moony trap em. Got it?" Sirius said in an annoyed voice.

"Um… Kind of, what do I do to get them out?"

Sirius groaned, "Just follow Prongs' lead. Okay?"

"Okay."

(Girls POV)

The girls were sound asleep when all of a sudden booming voices came through to them. They were jerked awake, only to hear, _singing_.

"What the hell?" Shay mumbled.

"Who's singing at this hour?" Sonya asked sleepily.

"I'll go out and check." Said Yvonne, who woke easily, unlike the other girls. And Lily was still fast asleep.

It took the Sonya and Shay a minute to wake up, then they realized that something wasn't right.

"Yvonne!" the girls' screams woke Lily and the two girls dashed from the room, only to see Yvonne in a large net being carried, or levitated for that matter, by the boys.

"Oh no." Sonya breathed as Shay started running towards her friend. "Shay! Don't!" She screamed, but it was to late, and Remus and James were soon carrying a struggling Shay up the street. Lily chose this time to show up, and when she saw her friends she nearly fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Lily whined. She was a truly brilliant girl, but didn't do too well under pressure.

"Lily don't worry. We'll get them back." Sonya said only half-heartedly, "We just need to think."

"I am thinking, I'm thinking that they have three people who can do magic, and we have one!" Lily cried pathetically.

"Well, that's just one downfall, but we can, we can, oh I don't know." She wailed and flung herself onto the sofa.

"If only we could…" Lily trailed off and started mumbling to herself.

"Lily? Does that mean you have an idea?"

"No, I have a theory. They somehow knew they couldn't come in, right?"

"Yes, Lily, but that doesn't mean much." Sonya said, thinking her friend crazy.

"Yes, yes it means a lot… They must have found out somehow. And remember in third year when we heard that noise and it really came from nowhere? Or when we saw Peter's shoe and when we went to pick it up, it disappeared? All they had to do was become invisible!"

"Lily, Peter's shoe wouldn't have shown with a disillusionment charm!" Sonya told her friend.

"I know, but all those times that the Marauders followed us to our secret places in Hogwarts, it all fits!"

"What all fits Lily?!" Sonya yelled at her friend.

"Someone's got an invisibility cloak." Lily said simply.

Sonya was silent for a moment, thinking of some way to argue, but it all made too much sense. "Who?" She finally asked.

"I don't know..." Lily said. "But I've got a clue who's using it." Lily stated with a devious grin.

"Peter!" Sonya squealed in excitement.

"Now, how shall we catch the little rat?" Lily asked.

"Oh, that's simple." And before Lily had time to say what, Sonya had put a disillusionment charm on both of them.

"How do we see him?"

"Peter is not careful and we will probably see his feet, like last time." Sonya answered simply.

The girls sat outside the front door after taking some of the charms off so they could bring Peter inside and waited. Not quite how they expected, they saw Peter approach. He was not showing his feet, but they could hear his footsteps echo as he walked down the street, and when he hit the grass they saw small footprints. Sonya was right; he was not very careful.

The two girls walked up beside him on either side, Sonya put a quick silencing charm on him, and they dragged a flailing Peter into the house…

Okay so that's chapter three…shorter than the others, but I like it. Tell me what you think, better, worse? Do I end it at the end of summer, or go into seventh year? Farther? Please tell me what you want to read! lollipop


	4. Planning

DISCLAIMER: If you haven't read the first three chapters, you shouldn't be reading this, but if you have read the first three, you should have realized that I am not, In fact, J.K. Rowling.

Okay, chapter 4… I woke up this morning with this in my head, so I hope my faithful readers and any new readers enjoy!

Thanks to those of you who are nice enough to review, before I actually started writing, I never realized how much people really appreciate reviews, keep 'em coming please!

**(Marauders POV)**

"Where the hell is Peter?" Sirius asked for about the hundredth time.

"We don't know Sirius!" An annoyed Remus yelled back to his friend.

"He left an hour ago, maybe Lily and Sonya are saying something good that he has to stay for." James suggested, to keep his friends from fighting.

"Well, there also is the theory that the he got caught?" Remus suggested.

"He's wearing an invisibility cloak, they can't see him! Remember?!"

"Yes, Padfoot, I remember, but do you remember Wormtail almost got us caught all those times? He's not very careful…"

"He's short, they wouldn't have been able to see his feet like last time!" Sirius said, more confident than he felt.

"But, maybe they didn't need to see his feet to know he was there. Its like if we made Prongs' mums vase invisible, then dropped it,"

"You better not, mum'll kill us." James cut in.

"This is just hypothetical James. Anyway, if we dropped it, it would still shatter, and we would still be able to hear it shatter. Right? There are tons of ways they could've known he was there, besides seeing his feet." Remus concluded solemnly.

"But Peter isn't that dull! He would've seen them come after him!" Sirius said, still in his pretend confidence.

"An invisibility cloak isn't the only way to become invisible… They have Sonya, and I remember doing Disillusionment charms with her, she was near perfect, called 'em her specialty."

"Wormtail's doomed…" Sirius said, finally giving up hope.

**(Lily and Sonya's POV)**

"Yes!" Lily yelled after they had tied up Peter and Sonya was taking the Disillusionment charms off of them. "That was _perfect _Sonya!"

"Thanks." Sonya said modestly. "So Peter, Where are Shay and Yvonne?"

A scared looking Peter looked up at them from where he was sitting. "They're at Prongs' house." He muttered desperately.

"Prongs?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, James, I mean." Peter tried to cover up.

_That's a weird nickname…I wonder if it's special. Note to self; look into Potter and friends' nicknames…_ Lily thought to herself.

"Well I think we know that they are in Potter's house, where else would they be?" Sonya said in a way that made her sound like an annoyed lawyer. "Peter, we just want our friends back, please, we need you to help us." Sonya decided to take a different route, and use a softer tone.

"Well I could help, but then I would be like a spy…" Peter seemed to be thinking, which seemed odd to Lily, though Sonya wasn't surprised.

Sonya thought that Peter had potential. Not at potions or Transfiguration, but he could be really good at charms.

"I'll help you guys, but I want something in return." Peter finally said after a moment's silence.

"Okay, what?" Sonya asked, Lily could see the excitement in her eyes.

"I want…" a devious grin stole over his face. "When we get her back, Yvonne."

Lily and Sonya exchanged glances. "Can Lily and I just talk for a moment?" Sonya asked politely.

"Uh, yeah, I don't care."

They walked into the kitchen, just far enough so they were out of earshot, but could still see Peter, twiddling his toes at the moment.

"Lily, we have to find a way to get Yvonne on a date with him." Sonya whispered.

"Don't worry, once we get there, we just tell her she has to go on a date with him, or she has to stay there." Lily stated simply.

"Okay." Sonya said slowly. "Though I don't like the thought of leaving Yvonne there." She added.

The two girls walked into the living room, and said firmly, "You've got a deal Peter."

**(Marauders POV)**

"Well, they can't do much with Wormtail, so we're safe right?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm afraid Wormtail is probably the worst we could give away, him or Prongs." Remus said in a sad tone.

"Thanks Moony!" James said brightly.

"James, it would be bad to lose you because if Lily asked you a question, you'd give in without a second thought." Remus told him.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't seem like a great thing to tell a guy Moony."

"No, but now they have a two great minds, a great witch, a guy who can at least use his wand, and the invisibility cloak."

"But Moony, Wormtail wouldn't give us away." Sirius said optimistically.

"It depends, what's in it for him, and, Padfoot, he's not that strong."

"So, he doesn't need to be, they're just girls!" Sirius said stupidly.

"It's not that he's not strong that way, he's not hard to get through to. They pretty much have someone who won't argue at all, and will do what they say as long as he gets his share." Remus informed his friends.

"You guys, I think I have an idea…" James said in a whisperish tone. "Moony, do you still have that potions thing you bought for all that money?"

"Yeah, what potion do you need?" Remus asked curiously.

"Polyjuice. Lily and Sonya are going to plan to get their friends back. All we have to do is change into the girls and we're in."

"Prongs, that's dumb." Sirius stated plainly. Why would we want to trap ourselves?"

"We aren't trapping ourselves Padfoot, we are getting into the girls hideout, without having to sneak in. They will come tomorrow morning because they think we work. They'll think that It'll be just Moony. But we really have the day off tomorrow. We switch with the girls, hide the real girls in the big closet, we're in Padfoot!" James explained.

"That," said Remus quietly, "is the perfect plan."

"Why don't we just jump out and grab them from the closet?" Sirius asked stubbornly.

"Because, Padfoot, that would be what they would be on the lookout for, In the back of their minds, they have that small piece of them that believes that we aren't at work. It's not as simple the way I'm planning, but it's a heck of a lot safer."

"Okay, we'll do it." Sirius agreed, liking the fact that it wasn't going to be simple, he liked things better that way.

**(Lily and Sonya's POV) **

"Okay, so they should be at work tomorrow. It's Friday after all, but plan on them being at the house." Sonya recited the plan she had been brewing in her head all afternoon.

"Why should we expect that they'll be home?" Peter asked, which he had been doing the whole afternoon.

"Because then we aren't taking any chances Peter. Now, Remus will still be there on guard, but I'm going to put Disillusionment charms on all of us, and Lily will also have the cloak. I'm working on a spell that will make it so Remus can't hear us, but it's a complex spell."

"Why is Lily under the cloak, and where do I come in?" Peter asked.

"Okay, the girls aren't invisible, so Lily will go and get them and hide them under the cloak. I'm going in first to put a spell on Remus. Peter, if there is an obstacle at the entrance, and I get stuck, they usually only work for one person, so you're my back up. Do you have it?" Sonya finally asked when she finished.

"Yeah." Peter said firmly.

"Okay, so we plan on tomorrow morning?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah." Lily and Peter said excitedly.

Okay so that's chapter 4… I gave you a lot of what will happen in the next chapter instead of leaving you hanging because of a few really lovely reviews. I'll, as always try to update soon, but as I have another story going, I have to make time for both. Chapter 5 should be up within a few days… Review, as you can see, it makes a difference! lollipop (yes I made up the word _whisperish_, you'll probably get a lot of made up words!)


	5. Spoiled Plans

DISCLAIMER: Again! I am not J.K. Rowling…

So this is chapter five… I still don't know when to end this story, so if you could tell me when you think it should end, via review. I like to please the readers so your inputs are as good as mine… Now, here's chapter 5…

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and the Lily, Sonya, and Peter were ready to go… They were all invisible as they walked silently up the street. (Sonya had accomplished the silent charm, nearly, and so they were _nearly_ silent when they moved…)

**(Marauder's POV) **

James and Sirius, who looked like Yvonne and Shay, were tied, back-to-back on two kitchen chairs in the dining room, farthest from the door.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" James replied, not remembering ever doing this with anyone in his life.

"Don't you remember?! In first year! You came to my house for Easter. And it was you and me and Andromeda. And then my brother and all of my younger cousins, and they tied us all together." Sirius said in a state of reminisce.

"Oh yeah." James said, the memory entering his head. "How many of the little ones were there?"

"Uh, hold on." Sirius began to count. "Twelve."

"So, twelve eight year olds, against two eleven year olds, and a nine year old. Andromeda was nine right?"

"Uh, yeah I think so…"

"Did you hear that?" James asked quickly.

"Maybe they are here! Quick, act like a girl! Wow I didn't think I'd ever way that again. Oh, do you remember that-."

"Shut up Padfoot!" James whispered.

A few moments later, the door opened, only, nobody came in.

"That's weird." Sirius said, not using the voice that they had been practicing, but his usual Sirius voice.

**(Lily's POV)**

Lily had walked into the room Yvonne and Shay were hidden in. She was completely invisible. Ten something very peculiar happened; Yvonne started to talk like Sirius!

Lily froze. There was something wrong. She walked back out, while the door was still ajar, making it so that the so called, 'girls' didn't notice her again. She saw an unconscious Remus on the floor. Sonya was walking towards the door, Lily could see the rug moving under her weight. Lily grabbed her arm and said quickly and quietly, "Something is wrong. Yvonne and Shay aren't Yvonne and Shay, I don't know how yet. We need to get out now."

Sonya's eyes showed her disappointment of leaving her friends behind, and a bit of fear, but the girls made there way to the door. When they reached the door though, it was locked. Sonya couldn't unlock it no matter what she tried, they were trapped inside the Potter house…

**(Marauders POV)**

James realized what that was, it was a rescuer, under _his_ invisibility cloak. He had to go and catch them. "Sirius, that was either Lily, Peter, or Sonya… they heard your voice and left quickly, we have to go and get them!"

Sirius undid the ropes using his wand, until there was nothing keeping them to the chairs. Now, they were of in search of the girls and Peter…

**(Lily and Sonya's POV)**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! This cannot be happening! I'm in Potter's mansion of a house, and I can't get out!_ _Oh no, oh no, oh no! _Lily thought.

Sonya snuck under the invisibility cloak with Lily and said in a voice little more than a breath, "Hide."

With that, the two girls hurried up the stairs to the second floor. They walked-not wanting to attract attention-as fast as they could until they reached a door. They stopped and looked at it, both unsure if they should trap themselves in it or not. Suddenly they heard the dining room door creak open and, without further thought, opened the door noiselessly, got in and closed it...

**(Peter's POV)**

After Peter walked into the house, he locked the door with his wand. _I'm not too bad with charms._ Peter thought to himself. Then, he raced around to lock the other doors.

He was just locking the last screen door in the back with his wand when he heard a creak of the floorboards from upstairs, being a rat had its upsides, he had great hearing.

Peter knew it must be Sonya and Lily, and went up as quietly as possible to find out where they were. Once he got up the stairs halfway, he heard a door downstairs creak open and closed, once he got to the top of the stairs, he looked up and down the hallway, and just saw the door at the end of the hall close the last inch it had left. _I've got them!_ Peter thought excitedly.

He ran to the door and locked the two girls in the room with a spell that only he would be able to take off.

**(Marauders POV) **

James and Sirius ran as fast as they could up the stairs, for they heard someone running up there. They both knew the house's rooms by heart; but with so many rooms, it would be hard to find the girls and Peter.

They reached the top of the stairs(still looking like Yvonne and Shay), and they then heard a voice come from nowhere. They knew the voice. It was Peter's. "You guys! I have a disillusionment charm on me, but I'm standing right in front of you." He said, seeing them look around for him. The girls are in that room right at the end of the hall. I locked them in and now, only I can unlock it!" Peter squealed excitedly.

Shay's face, who was actually James went pale, and he looked furious. After a few seconds, Yvonne's did the same.

At the exact same moment they both screamed "PETER!!!!"

Peter had no clue what he had done wrong, but it must've been something big…

Haha! I gave you a lot last time, so this time I'll leave you hanging. What did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter so, it's probably been my favorite I've ever written. Tell me if you have any ideas, especially on when I should end it! -lollipop


	6. Haunted

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling…_(She said in a monotone voice) _

Okay, chapter 6…I liked most of the reviews, the death threat I could've done without, but we can't always get what we want

It's Halloween and this chapter is called Haunted, how ironic is it that I happen to get a haunted inspiration on Halloween! Oh yeah! Go me!… Okay I'm done, here we go…

**(Yvonne and Sonya's POV)**

"Why did they capture us, all they are doing is keeping us locked up in this room, with a window with a charm on it that only someone with a wand would be able to undo the spell, and the door is locked so people can only get in from the outside! How ridiculous is this!?" Yvonne ranted on.

"Very uncool, Yvonne. We've established this over the past day and a half, can we _please_ drop it? Sonya and Lily have a plan, they always have a plan. And didn't the boys say Peter got captured? He would be on their side just to get out of the trap he got himself into." Shay said in an annoyed voice; they had had this conversation too many times in her opinion…

"But really, why did they have to capture us and hold us in this room? They aren't _doing_ anything with us!" Yvonne said, and Shay sighed, there was obviously no way getting out of this repeated conversation.

"Yvonne, they are keeping us here, pretty much holding us hostage, to lure Lily and Sonya here, once they get all of us here, they will plot someway to torture us, or find a way to blackmail us until we date them." Shay repeated her near perfect speech.

"Okay, I'll drop it. I can tell your sick of talking about-." Just then the door started to open…Shay and Yvonne watched as the door opened slowly, and then closed again.

"Do you think the boys are playing us?" Yvonne asked curiously. Suddenly a large gasp was made, and soon both girls were lying on the floor, the weight on their bodies nearly unbearable.

"Get-off-of-me-you-PIG!!" Shay yelled.

"You guys! It's us!"

"Lily?? Does that mean, SONYA!! Oh my gosh I missed you guys! I was sooo worried you wouldn't have come for us, and then we would never---." Shay stopped what she was saying instantly, and a broad smile played along her lips.

"What?" Yvonne asked.

"Sonya! You're here!" Shay yelled.

"No, really! I thought I was swining in the park!" Sonya responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I mean that you're here, and you can do magic, and so you can get the charm off of the window!" Shay said quickly.

"Okay." Sonya walked over to the window. "Oh! They didn't even give me a challenge!" A moment later she was finished, and the girls were all hugging her. "Never mind this now! Let's get out of here. Personally, I'm surprised they haven't already showed up…"

"We're going to jump!? We're on the second story, only in this house, it looks like the third, we'll die!" Lily said.

"No we won't…" said Yvonne, "Sirius put two brooms in here this morning." She said, shuffling through the Potter's junk, eventually pulling out two racing brooms. "Shay can ride, and Lily can ride a bit. We just have to go double." Yvonne said casually.

The look on Sonya's face was of the utmost terror, "You-you mean I have to-to-_ride a broom!_" Her eyes were wide with fear as she said this.

"Yeah, but believe me, it's easy, I'll be steering you! Don't worry!" Shay told her friend.

A few minutes later, after disillusionment charms had been put on the brooms and Yvonne and Shay, the girls were up in the air. Sonya was gripping Shay so tight that Shay could barely steer, or breathe!

"Loosen up!" Shay yelled back to Sonya. Sonya loosened her grip a little, but Shay was still finding it difficult to get in the correct direction.

Meanwhile, Yvonne was so excited, being her first time on a broom in many years, that she was swaying trying to see, laughing, and pointing at everything from the aerial view. This may have been fun for her, but Lily was finding it increasingly difficult to keep balanced.

They reached Lily's house, and got inside quickly.

"Oh no! my parents are going to be home in three hours! We've got to clean this up, now!" Lily was barking orders, trying to get her living room transformed back to its usual state.

It had been nearly an hour, and the house was looking good. The night had fallen around them, seeing as it was eight o'clock. The girls were sitting on the living room floor, when they heard a noise, almost like the smashing of an object.

"What the?" Shay said in a confused manner.

"What's going on upstairs?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, asking questions will definitely not get us anywhere, lets go look for ourselves." Sonya said obviously.

The girls walked up the stairs cautiously, and, of course the power goes out!

"Whoa!" said Shay sacredly.

Sonya reached to get her wand, only to find nothing in her pocket. "My wand is gone!" She shrieked.

The girls made it to the top of the stairs clumsily. A candle was flickering in the room at the end of the hall; Petunia's bedroom.

The girl made their way to the room slowly. _Boy this is a long hallway. _Lily thought to herself. They made it to the bedroom, and Lily picked up the candle slowly. Nothing happened, except, Shay was gone…

"Where the bloody hell is Shay?" Lily asked, getting freaked out. Lily had just remembered the crashing noise. She looked around her older sister's room, everything was just how she left it. She decided that they had to go find Shay, and the source of the crashing sounds. "Come on. Link hands. Nobody else is going to get lost tonight."

They walked down the hall to the next room, her parent's. She didn't think that there would be anything wrong in there, the door was closed just how they left it. But Lily thought that she'd better check anyway.

They opened the door slowly. They took a step in and looked around. As Lily had suspected, nothing had changed in the slightest.

They walked out, and proceeded down the hall. Lily's room and the bathroom were the only rooms left. Lily's room was first. They walked in cautiously. Lily spotted the source of the noise easily. Her glass lamp was on the floor shattered. _If only I could use magic! _She thought to herself. The three girls looked around the rest of the room, nothing seemed out of place.

Lily, Yvonne, and Sonya walked out of the room. They checked the bathroom for Shay, but there was nothing to be found there, so they decided to walk back downstairs. They got to the bottom of the stairs, and decided to check the kitchen first. They walked in silently and…

"BAAAA!!! LAAA!!! KAABAMMM!" A group shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls screamed and spun around into another person who grabbed their arms and shook them crazily.

"AHHHHH!" the girls screamed again, only this time, in the background, there was laughter. The lights went back on, and four Marauders plus Shay, were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"That—was—sooo—funnnyyy!!!" Shay said between sobs of laughter.

"No, it was not funny! Now, whoever took my wand had best give it back this instant!" Sonya's temper had begun to rise. Remus walked over, still chuckling, and handed her her wand. She snatched it from him, gave him a scathing look, and was off, "How _could _you! You are the most immature, juvenile, tactless, indecent human being to ever walk on the face of the Earth!" Sonya screamed at them.

"Uh oh, they aren't stopping her. She might blow up. Remember that time we didn't think to stop her, we were unconscious for a while." Lily whispered to Yvonne, Yvonne nodded back looking scared.

"And as for you Shay! How could you go against us! I thought you were on our side! You are no better than these moronic imbeciles, and they rate lower than the bacteria living under their nails!" Sonya was finished. The whole room was quiet. The boys were in shock from Sonya's outburst. Lily and Yvonne were sitting, ready in case Sonya got ready to smack any of them.

"We're sorry." Shay said.

"That's what I hate most about you guys. You do something wrong, and you cant even apologize and actually mean it." Sonya told her friend in a deadly voice.

Okay, what do you think? REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Please.


	7. Sleepovers

DISCLAIMER: Get this in your head, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Okay chapter 7… Here it goes…

It had only been fifteen minutes after Sonya's outburst, when the phone rang. Yvonne, who scared easily, jumped a mile. Lily walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah, hey mum."

"Lily, our flight is delayed and we can't get back tonight, we should be home early tomorrow morning, but are you girls going to be all right?"

"Yeah, mum. We'll be fine. You sound tired, go and get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay dear. I'll see you in the morning." With that Lily hung up the phone.

"My parents and Petunia's flight has been delayed. They'll be here in the morning. As for the four morons, you'll be out now." Lily stated calmly.

"Au contraire. I don't believe we will be leaving now." Sirius said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Oh, but yes, you and your fellow mayhem creators, shall be leaving this instant."

"But, we don't really want to, Lily dearest."

"I don't care what you want Black, get out of this house now!" Lily ordered, her temper flaring.

"No." Said Sirius simply.

Remus and James both knew Lily and anger wasn't a good mix. "Come on Padfoot. We should get back soon anyway." Remus insisted.

"No, Moony, Prongs' parents are working from ten tonight to ten in the morning, we usually aren't there when they leave at night anyway, we could stay here all night if we wanted to…" Sirius smiled happily at this thought, anything that made the girls mad was fun for him.

"Padfoot, I agree with Moony, lets go." James said.

"No, I'm not leaving." Sirius said again.

Sonya was still angry with all of them and took out her wand. "Get out now." She ordered.

Sirius took out his wand quickly, and next thing we saw, Sirius had two wands, and Sonya had none.

"Like I said before, I don't plan on leaving."

"I think Sirius is right, I'm tired, and I don't want to walk down the street." Came Peter's voice.

"That's the spirit Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed.

James and Remus looked at each other. They communicated silently for a moment, and decided, seeing no way except to leave their friends, which they wouldn't do, that they shall join Sirius and Peter's brigade to stay the night.

They both sat down, and that's when the girls realized that there was no hope…

"Fine. Lets go watch TV." Lily said, feeling defeated that she couldn't do anything to stop the boys.

They watched television for an hour or so, and everyone was asleep.

Sirius, Lily and Sonya were sprawled along the larger couch. Yvonne had the smaller couch to herself, and James in the armchair. Shay was off to the side on the floor, using her arms as a pillow because Sonya, still refusing to talk to Shay, wouldn't let her near the couch. And finally Peter, his head was on the floor, his body dangling off the back of the smaller couch. His legs were dangling off the other end, his feet in Yvonne's face.

Eight hours later, Lily's family walked into their living room, to find eight boys and girls scattered around the room, all fast asleep. Lily's father looked horridly angry, and Petunia was smiling as she walked over to wake Lily up, her mother seemed to need to talk to her.

Petunia shook her sister senseless, and Lily finally woke up, realizing immediately that she was in trouble. She walked into the kitchen where her parents stood waiting.

Her dad was the first to speak. "Lily, what did you think you were doing!? Throwing a party while we weren't here! We were expecting you and your _three_ friends in your room asleep when we got home, instead, you throw a party and, who knows what you did!"

"But dad, it wasn't like that, I didn't-."

"Of course you didn't Lily! All there is to settle is, HOW DID THOSE BOYS GET INTO MY HOUSE!" Lily was certain her father had woken the whole community up, including the room of sleeping teens.

"But, we didn't throw a party, those boys are from my school, almost all of them can do magic, and they took Sonya's wand, we couldn't do anything, they wouldn't budge!" Lily tried to explain to her father what had happened, but he did not believe any of it.

"Lily, your friends are going to be going home later today. Your grounded until school starts, you got it?" Lily nodded, she knew she didn't really deserve this, but in a way, she had to put herself in her father's shoes, he was fuming…

"I'm going to go tell the girls to pack up, and send the boys home." Lily replied, and then left the room.

"Potter, take your friends back to your house. Girls, you have to leave later today, you should start gathering your things considering they're everywhere."

"What? Why do we have to leave!?" Shay asked.

"I'm grounded until school starts, I'll still write to you, if my dad lets me. I think you heard how mad he was."

"Yeah, well, I better go get my stuff that's in Tuney's room, before she finds that pair of old socks… Maybe I'll leave those here…" Shay mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

Lily sighed, last time she was grounded she had to stay in her room the whole time and Petunia brought her meals, after she threw half of the food in the garbage.

The boys got up to leave, and both James and Remus gave her an apologetic smile before heading to the door, she ignored it…

-----

A few hours later, Lily sat alone in her room, trying to think of something to do. Just then, she heard a knock on the front door, her mother answered it, so it sounded like, and before Lily could see whom it was, they were in the house.

Lily looked up the street to the Potter mansion. She had to admit, Potter was acting, _better_, than before. Shay told Lily that she should date him, but Lily stuck to the same answer, she would never date James Potter…

Lily couldn't hear anything clearly. She heard light voices, but none of which she could decipher.

Lily heard footsteps come up the stairs, and she looked to the door just as it opened.

"Lily, could you come downstairs please?" It was her mother. Lily got up and followed her into the living room, where Lily's father, Remus, and James sat waiting for them to come back.

Lily was slightly confused, but decided to just sit and listen to what her mother brought her down here for.

"Lily, is what these boys are telling us true?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know, what are they telling you?" Lily responded wearily.

"The same thing that you told us, that's what gives us reason to believe that you didn't have a party last night." Her mother said.

"Well, yeah, that's the truth." _I'm glad you believe me now! _Lily added angrily, but decided that she didn't want to be grounded anymore.

"Well, thank you boys for coming over here. Lily, you aren't grounded, and you can tell you friends they can come back tomorrow if they want to." Lily's father said.

"Thanks, dad." Lily said.

"Can you walk your friends to the door Lily?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, mum. Come on." Once they were in the entrance hallway, she turned around and hugged them both. "Thanks." Was all she could think to say. They both smiled and walked away up the street.

A smile slowly crawled onto Lily's face. Tomorrow was her birthday, tomorrow morning (this night) at 12:03, she would be able to do magic, and Sirius Black would never expect her at midnight…

Okay, so I have bad news… I might update once more, but I'll be at my mum's for a week, and she doesn't have a computer. So you won't get an update from me until next Sunday or Monday. I know you're probably angry with this new, but as my teachers tell me, suck it up! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, or I will leave you hanging longer. I really will, I'll write them, and never put them up. So review!


	8. Sneaking Around

DISCLAIMER: I never have, and never will own Harry Potter…

Good news, I am back! YaY!!! Here's chapter 8…

It was 12:00 midnight. Lily sat, anxiously waiting her birthday.

"Three more minutes." She told herself firmly.

A minute had passed. Lily got up and looked into the mirror, inspecting her sneak outfit. It was all black; not that she would need it, in two minutes she would be invisible. But she wore the sneaking outfit because it was clingy. There would be no drag to, well, drag and touch things that would give her away.

One more minute… Lily held her wand at the ready. Tonight, she would get back at Sirius Black.

Lily's little digital clock read 12:03. She could now, officially, do magic outside of school.

First she cast a silencing charm on herself. Next, she put the disillusionment charm on herself. Nobody would see her or hear her tonight… She climbed out of her window, which she had been practicing to make sure she fell the right way all day. She let her fingers slip from the windowsill, and the next moment, was crouching next to the dining room window.

True, she could've just gone through the front or back doors, but when you're on a mission you tend to do things the, _fun_, and by fun we mean dangerous, way. Well, at least Lily Evans did.

She walked up the street, in absolutely no rush. After a minute or two, she was standing outside the Potter mansion. She walked up, unlocked the door, via magic, and walked into the house.

Now, the hard part, finding the room in which Sirius was asleep. She walked to the stairs and climbed them silently. She cautiously opened the first door she saw. It was Peter's…

The guest room was very large, and most of the things in it were scattered messily through out the room.

_Well, he messed with us; I'll just freak him out a bit… _ Lily thought, and walked around the guest room. Finally, she had it. She walked around the room, transfiguring every one of his things into something frilly and pink. _At least on the way out I can make some noise and get the rest of the boys in here to see Peter's decorating style. _Lily thought with a satisfied expression.

She then walked from the room, closing the door most of the way, and continuing up the hall. The next room was also large. It had a lot of books, but otherwise, was very tidy. _This must be Remus' room._ She thought without a doubt.

Remus and James had been really nice today; she wasn't going to mess with their rooms. She walked from the room, and found the last room on that floor, a bathroom. Needless to say, nobody was sleeping in here…

She walked up the next flight of stairs, to find another hallway just as long as the first. _At least there were no more stairs…_

The first door held two people, Mrs. And Mr. Potter. She closed the door silently and continued down the hall.

There was another bathroom, slightly larger than the first, and a broom closet. Finally she reached another bedroom. She looked inside. It was visibly larger than the other guest rooms, but she was nearly positive that this was Sirius' room.

His room was a royal disaster area. Clothes were everywhere. Lily could see stuff piled up in the corners. There was food everywhere; some of it molding. "Disgusting." Lily mumbled to herself, still completely silent.

She slowly made her way to the bed, which had Sirius Black twisted in amongst the covers. She had been planning on what she was going to do all day, and even tried it out on Petunia to make certain that it worked. _Hmm. Pink, purple, blue, or green? ALL! _

She took out her wand, and muttered a single spell under her breath. She then turned, and walked out of the room. But as she walked down the hall, she began to get curious. _What's James got in his room, I wonder. _With that thought, she proceeded farther up the hall. There weren't any doors though; nor stairs.

She walked all around the house at least twice, and it was nearly 1:30. She figured she should get out of here, and decided to go with the bang in which she had intended in the first place.

Lily walked to Peter's room, and set up some magic fireworks that were set to go off in approximately five minutes. She made her way out of the house, and the rest, she figured she would hear tomorrow…

_**636363**_

Meanwhile, every person in the Potter house was sound asleep. They were in their own heads and dreams, completely unaware that they would all be stirred awake in moments time.

Four minutes had passed, when fireworks went off in a guest room on the second floor.

James was brutally woken from his dream where he was flying as Quidditch captain. Sirius was also awoken from his dreams of pranks that he and his friends could pull off in their upcoming seventh year. Remus was also stirred from his thoughts of taking the N.E.W.Ts that year.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter were awoken from their thoughts of work the next day. And finally, in the room the fireworks were still going off in, Peter slept on.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. And Mrs. Potter dashed down to Peter's room. They burst through the door, to find fireworks of every color going off, Peter sound asleep, and, an extremely frilly room.

All three boys were rolling on the pink velvet carpet, laughing in hysterics. This woke Peter up.

Peter looked around, wondering what they were all doing in his room, only just realizing his room looked like that of a six year old girl. He jumped out of bed to examine his room, but to his dismay, this only made the three boys laugh harder.

"Nice-pajamas-Wormtail!" Sirius barked through fits of laughter.

"Yea-I love-the-slippers!" James added.

"Peter, hippos do not suit you." Remus stated before going back into a state of laughter.

Peter looked down, only to see himself wearing pink footy pajamas with magenta hippos on them. His face grew steadily hot, and his ears looked aflame.

Mrs. Potter walked over to Peter to see if he had any clue about any of this, but before she could utter a word, James broke out into more laughter. She turned to look at him reproachfully, but even she chuckled at the sight of Sirius' hair.

"What are you laughing at me for? I'm not the one wearing pink hippo pajamas!" Sirius said indignantly.

"No, but you are the one with the rainbow cats nest on your head!" Remus said, laughing more than ever. James was laughing so hard, tears were nearly pouring down his face.

Sirius walked over to a mirror on the pink walls, and just about fainted when he saw his head. His hair, his great great hair, gone. Now, a messy tangle of purple, pink, green, and blue sat atop his head.

He stared for a moment longer, then raced off up the stairs to his room to find out who did this to his lovely locks of hair.

Chapter 8. yay!!!


	9. Colorful Dinners

DISCLAIMER: Do I seriously need to put this on every chapter?! Fine. I don't own Harry Potter, happy?

Chapter 9. YaY! jumps up and down, spins in circles, dances to no music, realizes there are people watching, stops

Lily, Sonya, Shay and Yvonne sat on Lily's bedroom floor talking. Lily was explaining everything she had done to Sirius in great detail.

"And then, I set off fireworks in Peter's room. I wish I 'd been there to see his face. Considering he was wearing pink footy pajamas with hippos on them." All the girls cackled mad with laughter. They had only been there for a few hours, and they were already enjoying it.

A knock came from Lily's door. It opened to reveal Petunia.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Mum thought that 'cause those boys were so-." Petunia paused, "_nice_, she would invite their family over for dinner. They should be here in like," she looked at the clock, "twenty minutes."

"What!? When did Mum tell you?" Lily was outraged.

"Oh, she told me around noon, I guess I _forgot_ to tell you. Sorry." And with that Petunia exited the room.

All the girls panicked.

"I can't believe she forgot something like that!" Yvonne whined.

"She didn't forget you moron! She just decided not to tell us!" Sonya shouted.

"What am I going to wear!?" Shay yelled.

"Maybe I should make our hair colored." Lily suggested with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh we should!" Shay yelled.

"I was kidding guys." Lily said quickly, not wanting pink hair. "Guys?"

"No, this is a joke, and we're pulling it." Shay said malevolently. Yvonne had a grin plastered on her face, and even Sonya looked like she would thoroughly enjoy turning her hair blue.

"I don't want to have pink hair!" Lily shouted.

"Okay, green work?" Sonya asked as she pointed her wand at Lily's head and shot a spell out. Lily looked in the mirror, and to her dismay, had green hair.

"Well then, Sonya, I know you _love_ the color purple, so." Lily had sent her spell flying and into Sonya's hair.

"I hate the color purple!" Sonya screamed.

Yvonne was rolling with laughter at her friend's fight, and soon realized that Sonya had her wand pointed directly at her head. She yelped, and tried to move out of the way. This was a bad idea. Soon, her face was pink.

"I look like a freaking pig!" she shrieked.

Shay was laughing at this statement, and didn't even see the spell sent from Lily. She felt it hit though. She got up from the floor, and walked to the mirror. There, she saw that her entire body was blue.

"I can't stand the color blue, you know that Yvonne!" Shay shouted at her friend.

"Makes it twice the fun my friend." Yvonne responded. Their arguments lasted about another fifteen minutes, which was when they heard the knock on the door.

"Girls! Our guests are here!" Lily heard her mother yell up to them. All the girls looked to each other.

"How do you take off this spell, Lily?" Sonya asked, perplexed that there was a spell she didn't know the counter to.

"Um, well, It's in my book, it's just that, I don't remember which one." The four girls looked around the room. There were thousands of shrunken books scattered everywhere.

"We don't have time to find it now!" Shay complained.

"No, We are going to have to wait until after dinner." Lily said dejectedly.

The four girls made their way downstairs. When they entered the living room where everyone was sitting comfortably, they put on small smiles, but the gasps and laughs still came.

"Lily! What happened?" Her mother asked.

"Well, we kind of got into a row, and we didn't know the counter to the spell we used, so we are, _colorful _until we can find the book after dinner.

Sirius looked ready to kill. "Are you trying to say that you idiots don't know that counter curse to fix my hair!?" Sirius said this as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm. "Wait! You did this didn't you?!" Sirius' temper was rising rapidly. And when Lily nodded slowly, both sets of parents gasped, never expecting the _good _Lily to do something like that.

"I'm going to go and find that book right now." Lily said in a squeaky voice, tears filling her eyes. And with that, she ran from the room and up the stairs to her messy bedroom.

"Well, I guess we can have dinner now." Lily's mum said. "Can someone go upstairs and get Lily?" Remus, James, Sonya, and Shay all got up and started to walk towards the stairs. "I don't think all of you are needed, but thank you. You can decide which of you goes, correct?"

"Oh, yea, sorry mum." Shay said. For some reason Shay had always called Lily's mother 'mum'. Maybe it was that she and Lily had been friends so long, yet she was the only one of Lily's friends who did.

"I'll go." James stated. "I know Sirius, and he was just mad, but she won't believe you guys. Well, maybe she would believe Remus, but I know Sirius better than anyone, and I can help explain what was going through his head the whole time." The girls and Remus nodded and headed to the dining room where everyone was eating and talking as though this happened all the time; though being parents of a Marauder, and housing his friends, they probably got this kind of thing a lot.

"Oh, I would've expected to see Shay go up with Lily." Lily's mum said, startled.

"Oh, James said he'd go because he knows how to explain Sirius' outburst better than we do." Shay said, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh, all right. Help yourself girls, and you too Remus." Mrs. Evans told them.

The dinner went on for another fifteen minutes, and Lily and James had still not shown up. _What the hell are they- NO! She wouldn't. Oh my gosh! I bet she is! _Shay thought to herself.

"Where are James and Lily, they should be back by now." Mrs. Potter asked, unsure whether she really wanted to know where her son was.

"I'll go see if they've got everything straightened out." Sonya told the table as she got up and headed to Lily's bedroom. When she got there, she knocked and opened the door. "Are you guys okay? You've been up here for twenty minutes now."

"Oh, sorry. We are fine, we are looking for the counter to that spell." Lily explained and James nodded.

"So, Lily Evans is helping Sirius Black, missing a meal, _and _working with James Potter? Wow, that's one day I never thought I would see." Sonya said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it!" Lily said, throwing a pillow at Sonya's head, "He happens to be a help right now."

"Right, whatever. Come downstairs and eat your dinner." Sonya ordered, "Both of you." She added.

"Okay, _mum_. Whatever you say, _mum_." Lily said as she walked out of the room with a smile, James just behind her.

When they arrived downstairs, everyone seemed to be in an uproar about the Quidditch season, which Lily's parents seemed to enjoy hearing about. Lily quickly apologized, and went to take her seat next to Sonya; which happened to be right across from Sirius. He gave Lily an angry stare, and looked to James to start talking about methods to kill people.

"What do you think is an efficient way of killing James?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Uh, I don't know, who are you planning to kill?" James replied, clueless.

"Oh, nobody in particular." Though as he said this Lily couldn't help his eyes shift to her, giving her a chill.

" I don't really want to talk about murdering people while eating Sirius, no offense." James said, eyeing his friend as though he were crazy, which right now, he probably was.

"Oh, right, well then, lets talk about pranks we can pull on _individual _people once we go back to Hogwarts." Sirius said, the devious grin still on his face.

"Okay, well, I thought that maybe we could get Snivelly's undergarments, and hang them in the great hall." Sirius nodded, still smiling manically, "Another thought was that we could pour maple syrup on his head at breakfast." Sirius' grin grew broader.

"Yeah, I definitely like that idea. Maybe the first meal, kick off the school year." Lily now thought that Sirius was mad; and she knew that he was planning something in his tricky little head. She was pretty sure what he was planning, wasn't for Severus Snape though.

After dinner, Lily gave James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter a tour of the house while the parents continued to talk in the living room.

"And this is my sister Petunia's bedroom." Lily said opening the door.

"Get those freaks out!" Petunia screamed, then threw a high-heeled shoe at them, Lily closed the door just quick enough to hear the thud. She was pretty sure the shoe would be stuck in the door after that throw.

"And, finally, this is my room." Lily said opening the door and allowing everyone in.

"Your room is huge Evans." Sirius said.

"Yeah- Ooh, can I borrow this book?" Remus asked, picking up a book from the floor.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lily said.

Lily transfigured a few sheets of paper into beanbag chairs, and added them to the ones she already had out. Everyone sat down, and conversation broke out.

"No, I think-" Sirius began, arguing with Sonya about something stupid.

"Well that's the problem right there!" Sonya said, giving him an evil grin, which, surprisingly, was _very_ intimidating.

"I can't believe that summer is more than half over, its seemed like, I don't know, two weeks!" Shay complained.

"Shay, I hate to break it to you, but it's been about two weeks." Lily stated. "Summer is just shorter this year because we are getting out earlier next year. I think it's a new thing put into all magical schools." She added matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Shay blushed slightly from realizing her stupidity, and decides to be quiet for a while. This idea didn't last long, soon she was arguing with Peter about classes and Quidditch.

Soon, everyone in the room was arguing about some stupid random thing, and everyone was laughing, joking around, and even a magic fight broke out; Sirius vs. Sonya. And, of course, Sonya won. The Marauders went home, Sirius still planning his pranks, James thinking about, what else, Lily, Remus reading his new (borrowed) book, and Peter, as always, not thinking.

The girls stayed up talking and searching for the unfindable counter spell… They didn't find it until two in the morning, after which, they passed out on the floor.

Chapter 9, aren't I nice, I update fairly quickly! You who review, I adore you! Those who don't, you really need to. If I don't start getting more reviews, I'll postpone writing new chapters and put it on the backburner. So review :P


	10. swimming pools, snogging, and food fight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter…

Chapter 10! I'm thinking that I will write one or two more chapters after this, and then a sequel. What do you think of my idea? Oh, and Lara, sardeans is actually spelt _sardines._ (She's a blonde, can ya tell?) Hehe. I know her though so, I can make fun of her… okay here's chapter 10.

It was about a week since the Marauders and Lily's household had had dinner, and it was getting steadily warmer in temperature by the day. Lily was sitting in a beach chair in her backyard, thinking about the previous week…

Flashback 

_Lily woke up the morning after the dinner; her friends were gone, probably downstairs. Lily dressed quickly, and, because of hearing Sirius talk last night, decided not to go to the kitchen for breakfast, instead, she would eat in the dining room, which was very unusual for Lily._

_Lily walked around her room, went to the bathroom-she had the luxury Petunia didn't, she had a bathroom all to herself; Petunia chose a walk-in closet._

_Lily was ready to head downstairs; she had just crossed the threshold of her doorway, when maple syrup fell from the ceiling onto her head._

_Lily, doing what most other startled girls would do, screamed her lungs out._

_Footsteps came running up the hall; first Sonya, then Shay, Yvonne, her mother, Petunia, and four boys, Sirius black grinning like a madman. _

"_Lily! What happened?" Her mother asked, quite obviously startled._

_Sirius and Petunia were laughing their heads off, but nobody else seemed to think it funny, well Peter may have chuckled softly, but nothing like the other two._

"_I walked out of my room, and maple syrup poured on my head! And, what are they doing here?" Lily asked, pointing at the four Marauders._

"_Oh, they came by asking if you wanted to hang out. I told them just after breakfast, they came in, I offered them some food, they ate, and we were just downstairs talking when we heard your scream." Lily's mother explained, but Lily was now looking at Sirius Black with as much contempt as possible. _

_Sirius met her gaze, and soon, Lily had Sirius pinned to the ground and was punching everything in reach. Howls of pain came from Sirius, and gasps came from around them. James and Remus each grabbed one of Lily's arms, and they pulled her off of an extremely startled Sirius. _

_James and Remus did all they could do to stop Lily, who was thrashing around trying to get the boys to relinquish her. _

"_Lily! Why did you just tackle Sirius?" Her mother asked, still shocked by Lily's explosion. _

"_He's the one who set up the syrup! He was talking about pranks and dumping syrup on people last night, he was still mad at me because of his hair." Sirius yelling something about how his hair is still unfixed cut off Lily. "James gave him the idea. Sirius asked him about pranks because he wanted a good one to get me back for his hair. Which, by the way," Lily pointed her wand at Sirius' head, and the next moment, his hair was back to normal. "Happy? Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get dressed, __**again.**__" Lily stomped into her room. _

End flashback Another flashback 

Lily was sitting with her friends and the Marauders, Lily still angry with Sirius for that morning's mayhem, when James walked over to where Lily was reading and sat down.

"_You know, I didn't think he'd do that." He said. "If I would've known, I wouldn't have told him, I just thought that he wanted a good start of the year prank. I'm sorry he did that." James looked down, suddenly embarrassed._

"_Thank you, James." Lily said. James could tell she meant it, and wondered whether she might be starting to like him. "Now Potter, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my book." She told him, but he caught the smile flash on her face before she was absorbed back into the book she was reading._

End flashback 

But now it was just a hot day with her friends, James and Sirius at work, and Remus and Peter around, probably at the shop with the other two Marauders.

"Lily!" Shay whined. "It's too hot!"

"So you've told me." Lily said in a monotone voice. Though she added, "About ten times." Under her breath.

"Lily?" Yvonne said.

"What, Yvonne?" Lily said, between her two friends she was going crazy.

"I have too pee." Yvonne whined.

"Then go to the bathroom." Lily said as though it was obvious, which it was.

"I don't _want _to Lily." Yvonne whined back.

Lily groaned. "I really wish it weren't so hot." Sonya said looking up from her book. "Then this moron would shut up." She added, pointing to Shay.

"Lily! I really have to pee!" Yvonne whined again.

"THEN GO TO THE FREAKING BATHROOM!" Lily shouted just as the Marauders walked into the yard.

"Jees Lils. Anger management." Sirius said.

"First off, NEVER call me _Lils_ again, second, you'd be screaming too if you have these two idiots complaining about the heat and their stupid peeing problems!" Lily yelled.

"Which one has the 'peeing problems?'" Sirius asked, everyone else laughing. "What _are _the 'peeing problems'?"

"Yvonne keeps complaining about how she _has _to go to the bathroom, but when we, I, tell her to just go to the bathroom, she complains that she 'doesn't want to'." Lily said, causing a blush on Yvonne's face, and the Marauders bursting into laughter.

"And Shay won't stop complaining to deal with about the heat." Sonya added.

"Well, we have a pool. If you guys want." James said.

This sounded like good idea to all the girls, so they agreed to go swimming.

"We'll meet you behind your house in, like, fifteen minutes tops." Lily said, then they bid the boys goodbye, and went upstairs to get changed.

A half an hour later, the girls were ready to go. Lily was wearing a green bikini, Shay a blue, Sonya a purple, and Yvonne a yellow one with a big sunflower on the side of her butt.

They walked to the Potter's mansion, walked through the back gate, and were bombarded by water guns hitting them from every angle.

"Ahh!" Sonya yelled.

"Arrgggg!" Yvonne screamed.

"What the hell!" Shay swore.

Lily shrieked, and all the girls ran from the guns. They started to run over what looked like a basketball court, but when they got over it, they broke through, and landed in what now looked like a swimming pool; a very large swimming pool at that. The boys laughed in hysterics, jumping in to join the girls.

"Not-cool-at-all!" Shay yelled.

"Au Contraire, it's quite chilly in this water." Sirius stated, making Shay angry.

They swam for a while, then took a brake, and were now swimming again. Sonya was reading her book, Peter had been in the bathroom for the past fifteen minutes, and Shay was diving into the water. James, Lily, and Sirius had been having an argument when Shay dove in.

Suddenly, Sirius leapt backwards, and shrieked. Lily and James laughed a bit, and everyone else looked at him like he was crazy. Shay resurfaced, laughing her head off.

"You-you-g-grabbed me!?" Sirius shrieked. Everyone laughed harder; whether it was from Sirius' tone, or what he said, they were not sure. Shay was nearly drowning, she was laughing so hard.

When Shay had finally pulled herself together enough to stand straight, Sirius took one large water leap, and brought her into an underwater kiss. They resurfaced, still kissing, when a shoe flew at their heads.

They both broke apart and looked around. Sonya was looking up from her book with a disgusted expression.

"Get a room, will ya?" Sonya said and went back to her book, not catching both Shay and Sirius' deathly gaze.

"See ya James." Sirius said, dragging Shay along as he got out of the pool.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" James asked, unsure he wanted an answer.

"Well, in going to go in the house so that we don't, _disturb_ anyone." Sirius replied with a smile.

James rolled his eyes, and waved to his friend as the two walked into the house.

"He, he wouldn't do, um, anything _too _serious, would he?" Lily asked James cautiously.

"Padfoot? No way. He just wants to snog her brains out." James said easily.

"Thanks for that, _description._" Lily said, somewhat disgusted thinking about her friend and Sirius Black making out in the living room or a closet somewhere.

"Don't worry. Pads knows girls better than **any** other guy I know." James said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, that might just scare me more." Lily said, and James laughed.

At around five, Mrs. Potter came out. "James, are you friends staying for dinner?" She asked her son.

"Uh, do you guys want to?" James asked the three girls outside. Sonya was so immersed in her book; she let out a soft grunt in which nobody could decipher. Yvonne looked to Lily, who shrugged, and said "Sure."

"Yeah mum, should we go in now?" James asked.

"Yes, you should get dressed soon. Did you bring your clothes girls?" Lily nodded for the three of them, and they grabbed the bags and walked inside. Lily caught Mrs. Potter say something to James on his way by which sounded awfully like "and get Sirius and Shay off the sofa." Lily and James chuckled softly, and James nodded.

Once the girls were ready to eat, they sat in the dining room, which was extremely large, and sat at the, also large, table.

Dinner was served shortly after, and Sirius and Shay made their first appearance since that afternoon, holding hands and smiling. Mr. And Mrs. Potter ate in the kitchen even though all of them said that they could sit in the dining room, they insisted eating in the kitchen. This could've been a bad idea.

It all started when Sirius dropped spaghetti in Lily's hair while trying to pass it to James; why he decided to go over Lily's head, the world may never know, all we know is that he did, and the next thing he knew, he had the garlic oil dipping sauce for bread down his shirt. It all went down hill from there.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter must have heard the ruckus they were making because they ran in, Mr. Potter getting spaghetti in his face, Mrs. Potter gasping at her dining room.

"Boys!" she yelled. The room went silent. Lily thought that she must go through this often. "What happened?"

Nobody spoke. "It was me I guess." Lily said. "Sirius dropped spaghetti on my head accidentally, and so I poured oil down his shirt. It just went downhill from there." Lily explained.

"Well, that would be true, but I actually dropped the Spaghetti on your head on purpose." Sirius confessed.

Mr. Potter, having finally leaned off his face, looked at Lily, and then at Sirius, then the rest of the room. "Clean it up." He said, and he and Mrs. Potter both walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry James!" Lily said.

"It's really no big deal, we do stuff like this all the time." James said smiling, "They really don't care as long as we clean it up, and we have fun."

"Are you sure? Your dad seemed angry." Lily said hesitantly.

"Yeah, positive, he's just tired." And with that, they cleaned the dining room. As they walked through the door, Sirius kissed Shay one more time, and the boys waited in the middle of the road waving as the girls made their way home.

Lily and her friends stayed up late that night, discussing Sirius with Shay, and played a game of extreme truth or dare, in an extreme summer.

That's chapter 10! What did you guys think of the idea at the top? Truth or dare is in the next chapter so, happy waiting! Review so I know if you have suggestions. And Lara, don't e-mail me eight times saying you want an update "now!" It gets annoying. Oh yeah, and this chapter was over 2,000 words, YaY!!!


	11. truth or dare and spin the bottle

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter 11… truth or dare with the girls… Grins evilly Oh, and if you have the time to add me to your alert list or favs list, WHY DON"T YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW!? Chapter 11…

Lily and her friends were laughing and joking around. Yvonne was attempting to sleep, but Shay was so tired-hyper, that was just about impossible. Sonya was, yet again, reading her book. _What book could keep you intrigued for that long?! _Shay wondered.

All of a sudden, GASP "We _need_ to play truth or dare!" Shay said excitedly.

"No way!" Sonya said, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Oh, why not!?" Shay complained with a pouty face.

"For once, I kinda _want _to play this stupid game." Lily said.

Yvonne, apparently giving up on the thought of actually sleeping tonight, said, "Yeah! Come on Sonya, one more time before summer ends, we haven't played once!"

"No way!" Sonya still refused, turning the page but never looking up.

"Oh why not!?" Shay whined.

Sonya paused, thinking of something interesting to say. "Because." Was all that Sonya could come up with.

"That is not an excuse, and as of now, _we_, as in the four of us, are playing truth or dare." Shay said with finality.

Shay got up and dragged Sonya to the corner in which Shay apparently felt like playing the game in. She conjured up some pillows, which looked like the ones people do meditation on, and sat down. Lily and Yvonne joining Shay and a very reluctant Sonya.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Shay asked, smiling broadly.

Awkward silence

"Okay, I'll take that as," Shay paused, looking around, then smiling she said, "Sonya!"

"No! I don't even _want _to play your stupid game!" Sonya said indignantly.

"We didn't ask you whether you were playing or not, we _told_ you that you are going first." Shay told Sonya as though it were common sense.

"I don't _want_ to you guys!" Sonya whined.

"Again, we didn't ask you if you _wanted _to or not, we-."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU _TOLD _ME!" Sonya screamed.

"Quiet!" Lily ordered, "It's two in the freaking morning, my parents think we are asleep, and Petunia _is _asleep. If we wake Petunia up, she will make certain that my mum and dad know about it."

"Yeah, _Sonya_." Shay exaggeratedly said her friend's name. "You really need to be more quiet, _Sonya_."

"Shut your mouth before I-."

"_Shut your mouth_? Who says **that **anymore?" And as Shay said this, Sonya leaped into action and punched Shay a good one, leaving Shay with a black eye.

"I can't _believe_ you just did that!" Shay yelled, taking absolutely no regard to what Lily told them earlier. Lily on the other hand was looking horrified and was trying to keep them quiet as she put a spell on the room so that sound would not be able to make its way out.

"Well, if you don't believe it, I suggest that you look at your eye in the mirror." Sonya said nastily.

"You are so-so-urg!" Shay screamed.

"Oh! I'm so scared! You're now going to-to-to STUTTER AT ME! Ahh!" Sonya over exaggerated. She apparently had gone too far, because Shay smacked her across the face in about two seconds, leaving a huge red mark and a slightly smaller bruise than Shay's own.

Lily, finally accomplishing her spell, bellowed, "Stop arguing before your voices sound through my barriers! You both are being extremely retarded! This all started over who would go first in a _stupid _game of truth or DARE!"

Both girls were silent, realizing that in fact, they were being idiots.

"Sorry." Sonya muttered. "I guess I'll go first then."

"No, I'm sorry, Sonya, I will go first." Shay offered.

"No, Shay, I said that I was going first, and that means that I AM GOING FIRST!" Sonya told Shay, her voice rising steadily.

"I said that _I_ am going first." Shay argued back.

"Both off you shut the bloody hell up!" Lily screamed at her, even more so, retarded friends. "I am going first, if you have a problem with that then you can go to bed, you try to argue, I will make sure personally that you will be out for the night." Yvonne sniggered a bit, and both Sonya and Shay agreed.

The girls sat on beanbags in a circle in the corner of Lily's bedroom. "Okay, Shay, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Hmm. Don't wanna start it off with a huge bang, save that for the end… TRUTHY!" Shay yelled.

"Hmm," Lily thought for a moment. "Okay, tell me. Was snogging _the_ Sirius Black as amazing as everyone seems to say?"

You could've seen Shay's smile from Japan. "Oh, most definitely! The best guy I've kissed by _far_! And that's saying something!" Shay ranted on for a few moments about how "amazing" Sirius is at snogging, and how he is so "experienced".

Finally, Shay stopped, and paused for a minute. "Oh! It's my turn now!" she said suddenly. "Hmm, Yvonne, truth, or the ever difficult dare?" Shay said spookily.

"I wouldn't trust you with a dare, truth." Yvonne said.

"Hmm, which of the Marauders would you date?" Shay asked curiously.

"Uh, lets think… Not Peter, Remus is too uptight, but I might date James or Sirius." Yvonne admitted easily. This, for some strange reason, sent a tinge of jealousy through Lily's spine; she shook it off immediately, and scarcely even noticed the strange feeling.

"If Sirius asks you out-which he definitely shouldn't-please say no… then, tell me immediately!" Shay told Yvonne.

"Yeah, okay. But I'm more into that Ravenclaw in our year." Yvonne told the rest of the girls. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no where _near _as wimpy as you two are." Lily said with confidence.

"Hmm, just for that, you're getting an _extra _hard one." Yvonne threatened.

"Oooo, I'm _sooo_ scared." Lily said in an over-the-top voice.

"Yeah, you should be." Yvonne retorted, "Because you are going to run up and down the street nakey! Are you still excited to be playing this game?"

"No way! I have neighbors who are teens who aren't in bed yet. Like the Marauders!" Lily yelled.

"Oh, but Lily, you said dare. Aren't you _brave _Lily? I thought you were in Gryffindor "where dwell the brave at heart"." Yvonne said, making Lily angry.

"Fine, I will do it!" Lily said, her temper giving her a cocky confidence.

"Oh!" Shay quickly whispered something in Yvonne's ear.

"Oooo!" Yvonne squealed. "When you get down the road, you have to hang your bra on James' house door!"

Lily's jaw dropped, no way in hell was she going to leave her bra on James' door. "Nuh uh!"

"Oh, but Lily, Yvonne has a point, you said dare." Sonya said, glad to have entertainment.

Lily just couldn't find away out of this one. "Fine." Lily said as she began to undress. Minutes later, she hopped out her window, and ran up the street to where the Potter house was. Her friends were on the grass sitting and watching as Lily ran up the street, bra in hand.

Lily reached the house, and saw a light on the top floor on. "Shit." She muttered. She ran as fast as she could, hooked the bra on the door handle, and darted back down the street. She could see the light in the room change in her peripheral vision, and knew that somebody opened the curtain and looked out to see what was going on.

"Bloody hell." Lily managed to say as she made her way faster towards her bedroom window. Shay and Sonya were waiting to lift her through the window. She was almost there. A light flashed behind her, probably that of a flashlight. Lily leapt onto her friends waiting hands, and leaped through the window, landing roughly. The other girls made there way in clumsily after her.

Lily lay on the floor, gasping for breath, still buck-naked.

"That was _awesome, _Lily!" Shay said. "But, unfortunately for you, Sirius and Remus and possibly James saw you, and are on their way to your window as we speak."

"_What?!"_ Lily gasped. She got up, her heart still pounding, and pulled her clothes on with her trembling hands. She was just pulling on pants, when three boys started making their way through the open window.

"Ah, so you're the stripping runner! Here is your bra by the way." Sirius said with an amused expression on his face. All the girls laughed like mad, and Lily's face was beet red.

Lily pulled up her pants and snatched the bra from Sirius' grasp. Both Remus and James were grinning along with Sirius at the thought of Lily running up and down the street naked.

Awkward silence

"So, because nobody else seems to want to know, why were you running naked down the street?" Sirius asked.

"It was Yvonne's dare." Lily replied shortly.

"Ah, nice Yvonne, I always knew I liked that girl. WAIT, that means that you were playing truth or dare! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Sirius said, sounding like a five year old.

"Okay, it's Lily's turn." Shay said.

"I have been through enough daring for one night! I am not playing this stupid game any longer." Lily said in a low, deadly voice.

"Oh, Lily, we really want you to play, pa-pa-pa-PLEASE!" Shay whined.

"No!" Lily said firmly.

"Sirius? Will you make her play? I want my Lily to play our game of truth or dare." Shay asked sweetly. _Sweet? Shay? No way!_ Lily thought to herself. But soon Sirius was tickling Lily like mad, and Lily was squirming around. Lily was just about the most ticklish girl on Earth.

"They don't look very," Sonya tried to think of the right word to whisper to the rest of the group, "_Appropriate,_ do they?" The rest of the group sniggered.

"FINE! I'll play your bloody game!" Lily screamed.

"Yay!" Shay yelled, running over and kissing Sirius full on.

This time, two shoes flew across the room, and at the same time, Sonya and Remus screamed, "Cut it out!" Then they both blushed slightly, and looked the other way.

"Can we begin this game already?" James asked impatiently.

"Yes, let's." Shay said, sitting down next to Sirius, which didn't seem to last long, because Sirius grabbed Shay around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Lily, your turn." Yvonne told her.

"Uh, Sonya, truth or dare?" Lily asked her friend with a grin.

"Truth." Sonya said confidently. Sonya wasn't one to take chances around angry people.

"You told us you have a crush, on who?" Lily asked, fully well knowing whom it was; but this was payback.

Sonya turned a shade of pink, and mumbled something not comprehendible.

"Can you speak so that the rest of us can hear you?" Lily asked politely with a grin plastered on her face.

Sonya sighed. "I guess I like Remus." She whispered. Remus was shocked, but everyone else seemed to know it was coming. _Blind love,_ Lily thought.

"Okay, Sonya, your turn!" Shay said excitedly.

"Shay, truth or dare?" Sonya asked, her voice still quietish from telling her secret.

"I did truth last time, dare." Shay said. Lily could tell Shay was hyper.

"I dare you to, sing the Shay-la the banana song." Sonya said, cracking a smile as the thought crossed her mind. Lily and Yvonne were rolling with laughter.

"What's the Shay-la the banana song?" Sirius asked.

"Shay invented it when she was in first year. She had had too much coffee, and It had turned into an inside joke; now, Shay is sharing it with you." Shay's face was redder than Lily's hair.

Shay stood up slowly, and began to sing:

"Say-la, Shay-la, Shay-la."

The other girls began to chant along with her.

"She's a banana, banana, banana.

She's a coconut a coconut a coconut.

She's an antelope, an antelope, an antelope.

She's a tube of, a tube of, of toothpaste.

She's a bottle, a bottle, of soda.

But most of all, She's a banana, banana, banana!"

The boys were dying laughing on the floor when Shay was finished. Shay sat back down, next to Sirius this time considering Sirius was laying down crying from laughing so hard.

"Hey, Sirius? Didn't you make up a song too?" James asked.

"Wha- Oh yeah!" And soon, Sirius broke into song.

"McGonagall the bat!

She's really mean and fat!

She can't be where the Marauders are at!

Because we're too damn fast!

She is a gnat!

McGonagall the fat rat!"

Sirius had sung the last two words long and low. This made the group laugh even harder. Professor Ingrid McGonagall was the Charms teacher.

The song Sirius had made up was really true; McGonagall was overweight, extremely strict, and rumors went around that she sucked people's blood. Lily didn't believe the last rumor.

McGonagall also had a daughter. She was in her late thirties, and Lily had only met her once, She had subbed for the Transfiguration teacher. She wasn't nearly as fat, or as strict. Rumor has it that she is coming back to teach this year, but Lily wasn't positive.

"I loved that song Sirius!" Yvonne said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Bravo!"

"Okay, Shay, I do believe it is your turn." James said, his face red from laughing.

"Oh, but I'm sick of this game! Let's do something else!" Shay complained.

"We didn't even get dares though!" James argued.

"I just thought of a game!" Sirius shouted. "Who wants to play?"

'Yeah' and 'sure' was heard from around the room.

"What's the game, Sirius?" Lily asked before she decided to give an answer.

"Nuh uh! You have to agree to play first!" Sirius said stubbornly.

"Well, I refuse to agree until I know what the game is." Lily said.

"If I tell you, you _have_ to play though." Sirius said childishly.

"I don't _have_ to do **anything**, Black." Lily said, her voice deadly, her eyes shooting daggers at Sirius' head.

"Your evil glares won't work Lilykins." Sirius said serenely.

A moment of silence passed, nobody said anything; all eyes were on Lily and Sirius.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Lily caved finally.

Sirius jumped up and down, excited that he had won the stare off. "The game is, spin the bottle!"

"One problem genius, we don't have a bottle." Lily said, a part of her knowing that this would be the game Sirius would pick, thinking that she was safe.

"Okay Lilykins, for one, you-are-a-witch, and for two, I always carry a back-up bottle." Sirius said, pulling a glass bottle out of his shirt pocket.

"You carry that around with you everywhere?" Yvonne asked, looking at him as though he was crazy.

"You never know when somebody might want to play truth or dare." Sirius said as though that was a perfectly normal answer.

"Whatever." Yvonne muttered.

It was four in the morning and the seven witches and wizards sat down in a circle. Sirius was starting the game off.

"Wait!" Lily said.

"What now?" Sirius replied, annoyed.

"What about girl/girl and boy/boy pairings?" Lily asked.

"If I spin and I lands on a boy, I am going to kiss a boy. Got it? Good." And with that, Sirius spun the bottle. Around and around it spun until it landed on Sonya.

Sirius moved forward to a disgusted looking Sonya, and his lips captured hers. A moment later, they broke apart, and Sonya, to Shay's appreciation, still looked thoroughly disgruntled.

Sonya spun the bottle, and it landed on Lily. She bent over, and kissed her friend like a sister would another sister. Petunia wouldn't be a good example of this sibling love, but Lily's friends were like sisters to her, so she didn't mind.

Lily spun it, and it seemed to go around for hours… Finally, it landed on James. James nearly fainted, and Lily did faint.

**Haha a cliffy -laughs maliciously- What did you think, probably one more chapter, then a short break, then a sequel! I love reviews! –lollipop (oh, and by the way, LONGEST CHAPTER YET!) :P **


	12. friendships and fights

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, I didn't when I started this, and I do not now. End of story.**

**Oh My Gosh I am **_**so so so so **_**(repeat to infinity) **_**so**_** sorry!!!**

**I had planned to make this the last chapter, to revise it and put it up Sunday. The Internet wouldn't work Sunday. I had to go to my mums and I felt so bad for leaving you hanging! That is why I have decided that this is **_**not**_** the last chapter. I'm going to add as many as I can think of... if you can think of ideas, give them to me. I hope you forgive me, and hope you will keep reading! lollipop **

Lily had fainted.

"Whoa, I didn't that coming. Looks like Prongs won't be getting any love." Sirius said in a mock sad tone. But nobody was listening to him, and nobody would have laughed at his joke anyway. They were all around Lily, trying to see if she would just wake up. She didn't.

"It isn't any use, she's out for the night. I even slapped her." Shay tried to say reasonably.

"Oh well, back to the game!" Sirius said, caring less that someone looked dead on the floor.

"Shut up Sirius!" Shay said to him.

"Don't tell me to shut up, all I want is to play the stupid game!" Sirius yelled back.

"All you_ ever_ want to do is play games, and nine out of ten of _your_ games, you end up snogging every girl at least once!" Shay cried.

"Well I am _so_ sorry that I don't know your _idiotic_ girly games!"

"You are so vulgar!"

"And you're too clingy! Get over it!" Sirius had pushed this argument a bit too far, because the next minute, Shay ran into Lily's bathroom and slammed the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on you guys, let's go back to our house." Sirius ordered.

"First of all, it's not _our_ house, it is my parents' house. Second, these are our friends, and one is unconscious and the other is bawling her eyes out, because of you." James added. "You go back, I'll see you when I get there." James told Sirius coldly.

"Whatever! You are all being freaks today!" And with that he jumped out the window, hitting his head on the frame, and marched off down the street.

Sonya and Yvonne were at the bathroom door, trying to get Shay to come out. Remus was huddled up trying to figure out if anything was really wrong with her; it helped having a friend who pays all attention in class.

"As far as I can tell, she's only got a bruise on the side of her head from hitting the floor. She must have hit hard though." Remus muttered more to himself than anybody else.

"Shay, he's gone. He isn't going to come back, _please_ open this door." Sonya called through the door. Shay opened the door, and walked out slowly. She looked around the room to make sure that Sirius was definitely gone, then walked over and sat down next to James, by Lily.

"Is she okay?" Shay asked softly.

"Yeah, she hit her head hard from the fall, and she has quite a bruise. She should be fine by tomorrow." Remus told Shay and the others his diagnosis.

"You should become a healer, Remus, you'd be so good at it!" Yvonne said.

Remus sighed. "Yeah." Was all he said.

"So, do you guys want to go try to make peace with Sirius?" Sonya asked the other two boys.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." James said sadly.

"Tell, Lily we wish her the best when she wakes up." Remus said as they climbed out the window, neither of them hitting their heads.

Sonya and Shay got Lily into her bed, and the rest of the girls decided that they were way too tired to transfigured some beds, so they fell asleep in a bed made of beanbag chairs.

From then, they slept until 1:30 in the afternoon. Lily was the first to wake.

"Ow!" she yelped, feeling her head throbbing. She looked around to see her friends asleep on a bunch of brought together beanbag chairs. She smiled, see Yvonne's feet where Sonya's face would be, Sonya in a ball under the covers, but Shay wasn't there.

Lily got up and walked around the "bed" to see Shay asleep on the floor. Lily chuckled softly, and made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and saw her mum and dad sitting at the counter. Petunia was there also. Lily smiled at her family, and then sat down.

"You're a late riser this morning, did you stay up late last night?" Lily's mother asked.

Strangely enough, Lily remembered the Marauders jumping in from a window, but not much else. "Uh, yeah. Maybe." She responded, scanning her brain for more details.

"It was strange last night, your father swears he saw some kid running naked down the road." Lily's mother told her matter-of-factly.

Lily remembered her dare vividly now. She choked a little on her water, and managed to sputter out, "You did?"

"That's what he's says; I think he might be going mad." Lily's mother said teasingly.

"I did!" her father said loudly. Lily realized that this must seem very funny for her mother and her sister, though her father looked as though he regretted ever telling his wife about what he saw.

Thinking about it a bit more, Lily chuckled softly. Lily also decided that she would never tell her parents that she was the naked runner.

"Well, anyway, here's your lunch considering you missed breakfast." Her mother handed her a sandwich and chips.

"I'm going to eat on the patio, okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course." Her mother responded.

When Lily got out there, she sat down and looked up and down the street.

"You know, that Potter boy came earlier. Like at, seven this morning. He knocked on the door and it woke me up, so I went to the door to see who it was. And to tell whoever it was to bug off." Petunia added. Lily jumped, startled by her sister's voice. She spun around and saw Petunia standing behind her. "He wanted to know if you were all right. What really happened last night?" Lily had to hand it to her sister, she wasn't an idiot.

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember playing truth or dare with the girls, then the Mar- the boys showed up, and we played a bit more, but I can't remember anything else. Voices yelling comes into my head, but I don't even have an image to go with it." Lily confessed.

"That's, strange. Maybe you fell asleep?" Petunia suggested.

This was all strange to Lily; Petunia usually hated her, why was she trying to help?

"Yeah, so what did you tell James?" Lily asked her sister.

Petunia gave her a looked that said clearly,_ are you going mad?_

"What?" Lily asked, unsure what she did.

"Well, you've complained over other holidays about a boy named _Potter_ annoying you; I just never heard you call him by his first name." Petunia said reasoningly.

"Oh." Lily thought about it. She _did_ call him James. "I wasn't thinking much when I said it, I guess."

"Or maybe…" Petunia teased with a smile on her face.

"No way! He's gotten better, but he's just a friend!" Lily told her sister.

"He's never been a friend before now. Maybe you're falling for the- what did his friend call it- the _Potter Charm?_" Petunia continued to tease her younger sibling.

"I am not!" Lily retorted, and then went back into the house to put her plate away.

"Two months." Petunia said quietly to herself, smiling a bit before getting up and going to get the mail.

**636363**

Lily walked into the kitchen and away from her sister. She entered through the screen door. Her parents weren't there, but the three girls were.

"LILY! You're okay!" Yvonne shrieked and ran to gather Lily into a hug.

"Why is everyone saying that, first James and now you. What happened?" Lily asked as her friend squeezed her tighter.

"Don't you- whoa, whoa, whoa! HOLD IT! Did you just say: _First James and now you_?" Yvonne asked, pulling away to look her friend in the eye.

"Yeah, what's the big- oh my gosh! You think so too, don't you? Well, I don't like James Potter, and I am most certainly _not_ falling for the _Potter Charm!_" Lily said, getting aggravated.

"Uh, I actually didn't say anything about you falling for the _Potter Charm_, but now that you mention it…" Yvonne said.

"NO! I do not like him and I am _not_ falling for the stupid _Potter Charm!_ That is the weirdest freaking think that I have ever heard, and it is a complete and total rumor!" Lily shouted at Yvonne. Lily spun on her heel, and walked out the door, leaving her shocked friends to talk about her on their own. Lily argued with herself the whole time she walked down the street.

I am not falling for the Potter Charm! I can't be! I would never do that. I promised that I never would!

He has changed…

No, I do not like him!

He's nicer and sweeter now, he even cared about whether you were okay or not! He came by that early, he is so sweet!

I don't even know what happened!

You don't need to know what happened. Besides, he hasn't asked you out at all the entire summer! Isn't that what you've been telling him to do for years?

Because he knows that I would say no!

"Ooof!" Lily said as she ran into something. A wall, great! I'm in the freaking mall, filled with teenagers, and I run into a wall! Nice going Lils."

"Are you okay, Lily? You seem a little out of it." Someone said. Lily looked up and saw Remus looking down at her, extending his hand to help her up. Lily took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, yeah I'm okay. Do you happen to know what happened last night, because everyone keeps asking me if I'm all right, and I don't even know what happened." Lily sighed; this was pathetic.

"You don't remember?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

"No." Lily felt extremely stupid now.

"Well, you girls were playing truth or dare, and you did your dare and we followed you to your room. Do you remember this much?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I can't remember what happened next though." Lily told him. They both sat down on a bench against the wall.

"Well, people got bored with truth or dare, so Sirius decided we were going to play spin the bottle." Images were slowly making their way into Lily's mind as Remus told her what had happened. "Sirius went, it landed on Sonya, Sonya went and it landed on you, you went-."

"And it landed on James." Lily said faintly, now remembering vividly what had happened. "So, did I…"

"No, that's when you fainted." Remus assured her.

"Oh, that's why my head hurt this morning. And that would also explain everyone asking me if I'm okay." Lily said.

"Yeah, then Sirius and Shay had a fight." Remus informed her.

"Oh, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Sirius was unconcerned that you were unconscious, and he wanted to play more of the game, Shay told him to shut up, you get the picture." Remus concluded.

"Thanks for telling me now so that I don't go up to Shay and ask her how they are doing, she would burst into tears." Lily said informatively.

"Yeah, she did last night. I felt bad because it was really Sirius' fault, he got really tired, and that made him a bit too hyper." Remus said matter-of-factly.

Awkward silence

"Why are you in the mall anyway?" Lily asked, the question just coming to her.

"James and Sirius are at work, I usually walk around when they are here. Peter just sits in the backroom playing videogames." Remus responded.

"I see, so they are in the candy shop?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I just need to go do something." With that, Lily got up, waved goodbye to Remus, and walked down the strip until she reached the candy shop. She walked in, and looked around. Just behind the counter she could the top of a head, and a messy tangle of hair.

Lily walked over, and stood at the counter. James got up from his kneeling position to look at his customer; Lily's lips captured James' briefly, a quick sensation filling both of them before Lily broke the connection.

"That was for last night." She said, smiling at the stupid grin on his face.

James could tell that she still didn't love him, but he could tell she definitely didn't hate him. Maybe she even thought of him as a friend… It's a start. He thought to himself.

"You know, I can show you our lovely array of nuts, just come this way." James said jokingly, remembering the first time Lily had gone into the store while he and Sirius were working. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, and they both laughed, both relieved that there wasn't any tension between them anymore… yet…

I'm a dork,

And so are you.

We go together,

Like paper and glue.

Since there's glue,

I can't help,

But be,

Stuck to you.

**Again, I AM ****SO ****SORRY! I hope the next chapter will be up soon… Thank you Itme for writing this oddly sweet poem… and an extra thank you to those of you who won't and didn't give up on this story after my technical difficulties… **


	13. Awkward Silences

**Disclaimer:**** I will never own Harry Potter… **

**So, because I made you wait, here's the next chapter! And I am not even going to babble! Even though I am right now… Enjoy!**

Lily had walked to her house with James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. She had spent the whole day at the candy store joking around and even playing videogames. She had had so much fun, and she still was. She had invited the boys over to dinner, if her mother said they could stay.

They could talk as loud as they wanted, there was nobody outside to tell them not to. And if anybody came out, they decided they would bolt down the street to Lily's house and get Inside fast. They didn't really know why they would do this, but that was plan that they were going with.

"There is no such thing as a psycho-kinetic flying sheep dog!" Remus told Sirius, again.

"Yes there is! Just because you've never seen them, doesn't mean that they don't exist!" Sirius yelled back.

"Have you ever seen one, Sirius?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean anything!" Sirius shouted back.

"SIRIUS! They don't exist! Get over it!" James bellowed, smiling al the while.

"You probably saw them in a dream of yours or something." Peter said.

"You must have scary-ass dreams if you dream about psycho-kinetic flying sheep dogs every night!" Lily yelled, laughing as she walked down, arm-and-arm with the others.

"We always knew that Sirius was the nutter out of us." James shouted.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted back. "You _could_ be a bit more nice!"

"And you _could _use your brain to think, but that doesn't stop you from doing it your way!" James bellowed back.

"_You rotten kids! Stop making a ruckus out there! Don't make me call the police!" _An old woman was standing on her porch, screeching down the road to the five teenagers whom were bolting out of sight.

"Yeah, like cops would stop four people who can use magic." Sirius muttered.

"So, who was that?" Remus asked, "I've never seen her before"

"You probably won't see her again either. You don't want to get on her bad side, the cops respond to her like Filch to Mrs. Norris. She gives you one warning, next time she just calls the cops." Lily responded. "She's just an old bat who wants a nice quiet life… She's also a nutter." Lily added nonchalantly.

"Maybe she's a psycho-kinetic flying sheep dog!" Sirius said, and all of them started cracking up at the sight of an old woman/ dog/ sheep flying through the air, moving objects with her mind.

They reached the front steps panting from running so hard. Lily led the way into the house, and bellowed, "Mum? Can the boys eat over here tonight?"

Her mother walked out into the living room. "Of course. Have you been running? Never mind, I don't think I want to know." They all smiled and headed up to Lily's bedroom where Shay, Yvonne, and Sonya were waiting and talking.

Lily opened the door and the five of them walked through, still talking like mad, mostly discussing the possibility of the batty old neighbor being a psycho-kinetic flying sheep dog.

"What are they doing here?" Shay asked, avoiding Sirius' gaze.

"I invited them to dinner." Lily answered simply.

"You what!" Shay and Sonya shouted.

"Are you going mad Lily?" Sonya asked.

"No, Sirius is the one who believes in psycho-kinetic flying sheep dogs!" Lily said indignantly.

"Why did you- Wait! What? Psycho-kinetic-?"

"Flying sheep dogs." Lily finished for her. "He thinks that the batty old woman up the road is one; after the look she gave us, I wouldn't doubt it." Lily added.

"You mean, you've been with them all day?" Sonya asked.

"Yup, since I left this morning. I was in the shop with them."

"Oh." Sonya seemed shocked. That was when Lily noticed that there were not four girls in the room, but five. Petunia was sitting on the floor, talking to Yvonne as though nothing had changed in the slightest.

Petunia looked up. "Oh, I didn't notice you guys come in." She said pleasantly. This was so not like Petunia. "Lily, that friend of yours who moved away when you were like, eight. He's back in town until the end of the month. He came by earlier, but you weren't here to I told him to come by tomorrow."

Lily thought for a moment. The only friend she had that moved away was JJ. "Oh my gosh! JJ is back? Where is he staying? I have to go see him!" Lily was now jumping up and down she was so excited.

"He didn't say, he said he'd stop be tomorrow to pick you up. He wanted to show you something." Petunia stated as though it were no big deal.

Lily sat through diner, which, as always with the Marauders, moved by quickly. Petunia went to her room, and the Marauders left. James told Lily that they might come by later tonight. Now though, the girls sat on Lily's bedroom floor. Time seemed to be moving much slower than at dinner.

"I'm really bored." Lily said for the umpteenth time.

"We know Lily. Please stop saying that." Sonya told Lily. Lily's friends were still confused about Lily hanging out with the Marauders, and to tell you the truth, they were quite upset about it.

"Lily?" Yvonne asked, seeing as nobody else was doing anything. Lily looked up. "Why were you chilling with the bad boys?"

Lily laughed, "_'chilling with the bad boys'?_ I only hung out with them for a few hours." Lily tried to reason.

"But don't you hate Sirius," Shay flinched. Sirius and she had still not made up for their argument. Yvonne ignored Shay and kept talking. "and James?"

Lily thought for a moment. "No." She said finally.

"But you've hated both of them since first year and now your ditching us to go hang out with them!" Yvonne cried out.

Lily started to say that that was a total lie, but she just couldn't. It was the truth. "I'm sorry. We just reached an agreement and we're friends now. I didn't mean to leave you guys out of the loop, I didn't even think that I might be until you said that." Lily confessed.

The girls were silent for a moment. "Okay, I guess that makes it better." Yvonne finally said. "Now, what does this JJ look like? And is that his real name?"

"No, his name is Jeremy, and his middle name is Jacob. We took the first two initials and made JJ. I don't know what he looks like anymore. I haven't seen him since we were eight. I have an old photo, but he's not going to look the same after nearly ten years." Lily said, walking over to her dresser and peeling off one of the photos from around the edge. She handed it to Yvonne, who then passed it around.

When it got to Sonya, she said, "You know, we could put a temporary spell on the photo. It won't be perfectly accurate, but it will show us what he might look like in ten years."

"Oooo! Let's do it!" Shay said, getting excited.

"Yeah, okay." Lily said. "As long as it's just temporary. That's one of my favorite pictures."

"Yup, how long do you want it on for?" Sonya asked Lily.

"Uh, just a few hours. Like, five?" Lily responded.

"Okay." And with a flick of her wand, the picture started to change shape and form. The girls gathered around. The picture of the little eight-year-old soccer player was no longer there. Instead, there stood a tall boy with longish shaggy brown hair. He had a mix between blue and brown eyes, and was still in a soccer outfit.

"Wow." Lily said softly.

"Lily, your friend would be _really _hott if he looked like this!" Shay exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lily said in the same soft voice.

"Does that mean that if he looks like this, you're going to take him? Or, can I have him?" Shay asked eagerly.

"If he looks like this," Lily said slowly, "then you best not go near him because he is totally mine!" Lily finished, they all started laughing, but Shay did seem a little disgruntled.

"What if he's a git? Most good looking guys are." Sonya said matter-of-factly. "I mean, just look at Sirius." Shay flinched again.

"That insults me!" A voice from behind them said. They knew whom it was without having to turn around. "Though, does that mean that you think that I'm good looking?"

Sonya shook her head. "I wouldn't care if you were the most good looking guy on the face of the planet, to tell you the truth." Sonya said, still not looking over her shoulder at the boys.

"So, what are we looking at?" Sirius asked. He walked up behind the girls and put a hand on a shoulder to get a good look at the photograph. This was a bad move considering it was Shay's shoulder.

Shay was the only girl standing, and in an instant, she had flipped Sirius over, leaving him lying on the floor at her feet. "Whoa!" he said, surprised that a girl flipped him over her shoulder successfully.

"_Don't touch me_." Shay said in her most lethal voice. This must've been a good voice, because Sirius looked pretty scared.

Shay walked away, and joined in Remus and Peter's conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Lily helped Sirius up. "Shay did karate for many years." She informed him.

"Oh, so I take it she is still mad?" Sirius asked.

"Mad, **no**! Not at all! She only flinches every time your name comes up!" Sonya whisper-yelled.

Sirius looked shocked by this tiny bit of information. "She- she does?" his voice had caught momentarily.

"Yeah, she does. And you get the honor of being able to say that it is your fault!" Sonya whispered.

"I- I really don't know what to say to that." Sirius looked back at the window. "Lily, tell the guys that I'm back at the house if they don't see me leave. I just need to think of something to say to Shay." Sirius walked over to the window, and hopped out. He walked down the street, and then he was gone.

"Where is he going?" James asked, seeing Sirius' escape.

"He has a bit o guilt on his shoulders. He's going to try to do the right thing. I think that he needs some time to think about what the right thing to do would be though." Lily said.

"Oh." James was a little startled by this explanation, he expected something more, well, stupid.

"Yup." Lily said, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"What were you looking at?" James asked.

"Oh, we morphed this old picture of JJ. This is a guess of what he could look like now." Lily said, showing James the picture.

James swallowed. This guy would be competition if he did look like this. "And, this guy is back?" James asked, knowing the answer, hoping that it had changed since this afternoon.

"Yeah. He'll be here until the end of the month. He's taking me somewhere tomorrow." Lily said, slightly off in space.

James could feel the jealousy building within him. _Lily never liked it when I tried to interfere with who she dates. I just need to let her go with this guy; I will not stop her. _"Well, that seems cool" James lied. "I hope you have a good time."

Lily smiled. "Thanks." Then the two of them joined the others argument. Apparently, they were back to discussing psychokinetic flying sheep dogs again. To bad Sirius wasn't here…

**636363**

Lily woke at seven in the morning, her anticipation for later that day superseding her need to sleep.

She walked downstairs to get something to eat before she got dressed. Her parents were up in the kitchen. They both had to go to work today.

"Well, I didn't expect to see any of you girls up before we left this morning. Was the excitement of JJ coming killing you?" Lily's mother asked.

"Yeah. Did you see him?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, only Petunia did. Sorry honey."

"Oh, I was just wondering." Lily said, slightly disappointed.

"Petunia seemed a bit irritated when she came back. I am pretty sure that she was annoyed that he was here to see you." Lily's saw a sparkle in her mother's eye.

Lily smiled, "I hope so."

**636363**

"Lily! Just pick something to wear! He could be here anytime now. Let's _move!_" Shay was obviously getting annoyed. Lily and her friends had been trying to pick out a single outfit for three hours now.

"Lily, I have to agree. You've taken long enough. Just go with the skirt." Sonya said.

"No! Don't go with the skirt, he's here and he's dressed completely casual! Wear the jeans." Yvonne said. She had been looking out the window to warn them when he showed up.

"He's here! I'm not ready though!" Lily shrieked.

"Don't worry, Sonya and I will examine him, make sure he's good. Shay will help you with the clothes. Oh, and he looks _exactly _like the picture." Yvonne added with a smile.

Lily was grinning like a fool as Yvonne and Sonya left the room and closed the door.

"Okay, get into these jeans, they aren't very fancy, but they look great on you." Shay said, indicating a pair of faded baby blue jeans that flared at the bottom. "As for a shirt, I think your black tank top would look great."

"Which one, the looser or the more form-fitting one?" Lily asked.

"Definitely the form-fitter. And by the way, wipe that stupid grin off your face." Shay said smiling.

Lily was readying and downstairs in five minutes. It was nice being a witch. It might have also helped that Lily didn't wear make-up.

When Lily entered the living room where JJ, Sonya, and Yvonne were, JJ looked scared; Lily soon realized why. Her two friends were interrogating him like there was no tomorrow. Lily walked over, took his hand and led him out the door without even saying goodbye to her friends.

"Sorry about my friends, they can be a handful sometimes." Lily said like a mother talking about her children.

"Oh, it really wasn't that bad. It was when they started asking me if I had plastic surgery when things started to get uncomfortable." Lily laughed.

"And I'm hoping that you don't?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. They didn't seem to believe me when I told them that though." JJ informed her.

Lily groaned. "I'll make sure to ground them when I get home." They both laughed. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought that we'd go to our old fort. We did make it indestructible."

Lily suddenly remembered the fort that they had made when they were younger. It was make out of old metals, tired, and other things that they could find laying around. Though they made it alone, and they were so young, it still was always standing. It was almost like magic. Lily smiled at the thought.

When they finally arrived at the old for in a small clearing in the woods, Lily was somewhat surprised to see it standing after all this time. JJ had come to check it out yesterday to make sure that it would still be here. Yet, even before he got there, the fort looked as it had the day they left it.

It was a very large fort. They could stand under it without having to crouch, and the roof never caved from snow or leaves. In fact, no leaves were even on the roof. Lily was positive that magic must have protected their fort from the beginning; making it so that they could use it no matter how tall they got or how much the weather should've effected it.

They both sat down on the couch that they used to have. It was really just the couch cushions, though they grew a lot in size. Lily decided to try the old radio, and to JJ's astonishment, it still worked.

"How does it do that? It must've gotten wet." JJ said.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we're just lucky."

"Or maybe we have magic on our side." Lily said under her breath. Lily fiddled with the stations, and finally left it on her favorite country music station.

"You like country music?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. I like rock more, but country seems cool."

Awkward silence

"So, do you still do sports?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a soccer guy. I'm more of a videogame geek though." He said, blushing slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with that though." Lily said smiling.

"Nope. So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, friends. My life pretty much revolves around them."

"Yeah, I saw them briefly yesterday. They weren't looking my way, though. If they were in your house yesterday, where were you?" JJ asked. The question had been in his mind since he saw her friends earlier. "I thought at first that they might be Petunia's friends, but now I know that they aren't."

"Oh, I was a little mad at them yesterday. I was with some of my other friends. They work in the mall; I was there with them." Lily explained.

"Oh, do they stay at your house too?"

"No, my dad wouldn't let them." JJ gave her a confused look. "They're boys." Lily added to clear things up a little more."

"Are you dating one of them?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No, for the longest time I couldn't stand two of them, one is, well, nobody really knows what Peter is actually… But now we're all just friends."

"Oh, that's cool." His expression lightened a little.

"Yeah. So, what are your friends like?"

"Well, we're all pretty much video gamers. Only one plays soccer with me, and one plays basketball. They're cool. Myra's a really big tomboy, and the other girls pretty much follow her lead. Colin pretty much leads the group; everything's held at his house. Gina is on her own a lot of the time though. She only hangs out with a few people."

"Oh, are you one of her select few?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we've been friends since I moved over there."

"I see. And are you dating any of them?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah. Myra and I have been going for a few months now."

"Oh, that's, nice." Lily lied because on the inside she was screaming that he should dump Myra and date her.

"Yeah."

VERY awkward silence

"Uh, so are you going to go to the fireworks festival this weekend?" Lily tried to make a conversation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. Are you?"

"Yeah, me, Yvonne, Shay, Sonya, Petunia, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are all going together." Lily said informatively. "You could join us if you wanted to." Lily offered.

"Yeah, maybe."

Again: awkward silence

"How long have we been here?" Lily asked.

JJ looked at his watch. "Oh, we've been here for three hours. We should probably go before someone thinks I kidnapped you." Lily smiled, and they walked back to her house in, yet another, awkward silence.

**636363**

All of the boys and girls were sitting on Lily's bedroom floor, listening to her tell them about everything that went on when she was with JJ.

"So, he has a girlfriend." Shay said for at least the tenth time. When Lily nodded, sick of answering her friend, she hung her head and sighed. Relief washed through James, though he tried to act as like he _wasn't_ the happiest person alive at the moment.

"So, was it a good time overall?" Sonya asked, trying to stay positive.

"Not really, it was mainly a big awkward silence." Lily admitted.

"Oh well, we have the fireworks festival to look forward to at least. Only a few more days." Sonya said optimistically.

"Yeah, that should be fun." And Lily and her friends joked around and laughed. Not one awkward silence during it, not once.

**YaY! Chapter 13. 13 is a lucky number, and this happens to be, by far, my longest chapter! I guess it was lucky for you! YaY for a lucky number! Review to tell me what you think, I really want to know; I don't just say that. Love, lollipop**

Bunny.  
Copy bunny into your profile to help him on his way to world domination... Join the dark side. (We have cookies!) 


	14. Crazy driving and fireworks

**Disclaimer:**** I didn't own Harry Potter last chapter, why would I now?**

**I am extremely happy right now. I absolutely **_**love**_** those of you who review! I really can't think of what to say, except that I feel like first person so, most of this is in Lily's POV, the rest in Sirius'. **

**My computer days and times are more limited now 'cause I was spending entirely too much time on it before, but I do want to try to make the chapters longer for you. They might not come as fast, but I hope that they are at least worth the wait. You can tell me if they aren't and I will try my hardest to improve them, if all else fails, I will go back to writing shorter chapters…**

**Okay, now that my speech is over, here is chapter 14! Have fun!**

_Lily's POV_

It's Thursday. Tomorrow we are all going to the muggle fireworks festival. By we, I mean James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sonya, Shay, Yvonne, Petunia and I. Yes, even Petunia is coming.

Since the fireworks are a distance from here, we are all taking this silver Volvo. I am driving! Yes, I can drive. My parents wanted me to learn in case I needed it. We are putting a charm on it so that it holds all of us, in case you couldn't guess. I am so excited.

So, now that I am done talking to imaginary people in my head, I am bored. It's ten o'clock and I am the only one up in this bloody house. My parents are at work, and everyone else is still sleeping. Why am I cursed with not being able to sleep past nine-ish? Well, I guess the time I fainted I slept late, but that was once.

Well, considering I have been sitting here for an hour and a half, I don't think that they are getting up.

I got off of my bed, and walked over to my dresser. I picked out my favorite pair of jeans, slightly faded light blue ones, and a black tank top that didn't fit too loosely or too tight.

Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and was out the door. I left a note for the other girls to meet me at the mall. I said I'd probably be in the candy shop with the boys. With that I grabbed the keys off of the counter, I really wanted to practice my driving some more.

When I was in the silver, speedy car, I buckled my seatbelt; I usually drove pretty fast, and flying through the windshield was not very appealing to me.

I flew to the mall, getting there in less than twenty minutes. (That was good considering the mall was about a half an hour away when I used to go with my parents.)

I walked into the mall, It wasn't full, but wasn't empty. I walked straight to the candy store. When I walked in, Sirius was manning the counter.

"Hello my little flower." Sirius said grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes as I walked behind the counter and into the backroom, as I was now accustomed to do. I walked in to see Peter playing videogames, Remus reading his latest book, and James rearranging to candy in this back room.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. Remus looked up and said hello, Peter may have mumbled something incoherent, and James grinned stupidly. "I forget to get breakfast before I left, do ya have anything really cheap, but really appetizing?"

"Candy for breakfast?" James asked, an eyebrow raised to go with his crooked grin.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all, let me show you our affordable yet delectable sweets." I smiled as I followed James out of the backroom.

He led me to a rack where the candy didn't look any different. "Why is this candy cheaper than the others?" I asked, instantly spotting my favorite candy sitting on the top shelf.

"This candy isn't actually cheaper, but I'm paying so it's much cheaper for you." James answered. I smiled at his courtesy to me.

"Why, thank you!" I said, overdramatic. We both laughed a bit, and he took some candy off the rack, my favorite, and handed it to me. My smile grew wider, if that was possible. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things that you don't know that I know about you." He said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes and ate my candy breakfast.

_Still Lily's POV_

It was nearly noon; I couldn't believe my friends weren't here yet! They had come to the decision that it was okay hanging out around the boys. Shay was still wary of being around Sirius; apparently he hasn't talked to her yet, not that she would actually let him.

Shay wouldn't let Sirius anywhere within a ten-foot radius of her, and that was with somebody else with her. Without another person, she wouldn't stand in a room alone with him. He must have really offended her. I can tell that he feels miserable; he has since Sonya yelled at him. I hope that Shay lets him talk to her soon; I wonder if they'll be able to date after everything. I think that Shay is more afraid of getting hurt again then anything.

Remus brought the five large pizzas into the back room. One was just plain cheese, my favorite. One was entirely for Sirius; nobody else would dare to eat what he got. He decided that he wanted every topping, from anchovies to peppers. One was pepperoni, one vegetarian vegetable, and the final a meat lovers.

We only got so many because we were hoping that the other girls would show up. And, as planned, they did.

Petunia, who had been spending a ton of time with them, Yvonne said that it was because they had a lot in common, looked dazed.

"Tuney?" I asked, she turned and looked at me with her mouth hanging half open, but still did not utter a single word. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, getting concerned.

"Oh, you took the car." Yvonne said, since she could see I was not comprehending what this had to do with anything, she added, "We had so apperate her with us."

"She was a little shocked by that one." Shay said with a chuckle. "Oooo! Pizza!" She yelled, running toward me and stealing the second piece on my plate.

"Hey! The box is right there!" I pointed to the open box which had six slices left.

"I know, but I really thought that stealing yours would annoy you." Shay said, stuffing her face with the stolen slice of pizza.

"So you did it anyway?" I yelled, outraged.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, That's _why_ I did it." She replied as though it were extremely obvious.

I scowled at her and picked up another slice of pizza. I noticed that Sonya was talking animatedly with Remus about the book he was reading earlier. I smiled; glad to see my two friends so happy together.

It seemed as though Shay had finally noticed that Sirius was in the room, and shrunk to the nearest corner. I also saw Sirius sigh and put his plate down. He got up and walked towards me.

"What do I do? Every time I even think about talking to her, I can picture her flipping me over her shoulder again." Sirius was coming to _me_ for help?

"Well, I think that you should walk over, keeping enough distance between you and her, and _ask_ her if you can talk with her. Shay will come around eventually, but right now I am pretty sure she thinks you're just in it for the relationship, not really wanting to be with her." I tried to explain.

"How can she think that?" He asked, outraged by the very thought.

I thought for a moment before responding, "Sirius, you're known as a player at school, don't try to deny it, you should know it. Shay is very oblivious to certain things; she can't see how miserable you've been lately." I looked at him as I said my next sentence, "Whatever you do, _do not _rush her. Ask her if you can talk to her, if she says no, walk away and ask again in a couple days. Don't ask every fifteen minutes. It gets annoying." I looked over Sirius' shoulder to where James stood, remembering the days he'd ask me out twenty times at breakfast alone.

My spirits fell just a little bit as I realized that he hadn't asked me out at all since we left school. Figures, I might, possibly, finally say yes to him, and now he won't ask me out, just my luck.

I resurfaced from my thoughts, to see that Sirius had walked away to where Shay was standing. Sonya got up to walk over, but I grasped her arm and held her so that she couldn't break up their conversation. She gave me a deadly glare, and I sat her down to explain.

"I don't want _him_ talking to her." She stated blatantly.

"Sonya, I know you don't want Shay to get hurt, I don't either, but Sirius really does have the best of intensions right now. Haven't you seen how miserable he has been since you told him off? He really does like her, it's different than the other girls he dated, he genuinely cares. Please, he just wants to talk to her." I pleaded with my friend, and finally, she sighed.

"You better be right, if she gets hurt again, I'm not only going to kill Sirius, but I'll kill you from stopping me from stopping him." Sonya said in a low, dark whisper.

"She won't get hurt, I promise." I said, trying to sound more confident than I actually was.

_Sirius' POV_

She looked up as I walked towards her, she looked immediately back down, her face harder than it had been before.

"Uh, do you think, erm, well, we could talk?" I can't believe it! I, Sirius Black, am getting nervous around a girl! Unbelievable.

She looked up at me, her eyes cold, "If I let you talk to me, will you stay away from me for, I don't know, _ever_?" she asked.

I looked down, getting ready to turn around, "No, I wouldn't be able to do that." I walked away from her slowly, feeling her piercing gaze on my back. It sent a shiver through my body. I was hoping so desperately that she would change her mind and call me back over. She didn't…

_Lily's POV_

Sonya and I watched as Sirius walked back to the chair he was sitting in before.

"What did he even do?" she asked me.

"He wants to talk to her." I stated simply.

"Then why didn't he?"

"I'm assuming when he asked if they could talk she said no." I answered somewhat irritably; I couldn't help but feel bad for Sirius.

"So, let me get this straight. He _asked_ her to talk, and because she said no, he walked away?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, that's how much he actually cares, that's why I let him talk to her, she is eating him alive, look at him! She isn't like his usual girlfriends!" I whispered furiously in my friend's ear; I had told her this already.

Sonya looked disbelievingly for a few moments, and then she finally allowed herself to believe what was the truth: Sirius really loved Shay.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Sirius Black fell in love." She said so softly I could barely hear her.

"Well, I guess it had to happen sometime." I told her.

The rest of the day flew by; we were all pretty excited about the next day. Soon enough, we were all sleeping and then waking up. We were all getting ready at noon, thought the festivities didn't start until five, and the fireworks until it got dark.

We had sat around at my house for the most part of the day. The boys, thankfully, didn't work on Fridays. Finally, around five, we were all getting into the silver Volvo. The boys had tons of things that they didn't do before they left that they decided to do last minute, making us run late.

Not many people would walk down this street, it was only houses, and it wasn't very close to the center of town, but at this particular moment, a group of, no wait, more like a gang of boys was walking, no, strutting, up the street. I recognized one of the boys as Travis Thayer, a boy I used to go to school with.

He hadn't turned out to be much. He looked more to me like a wannabe gangster than anything to actually worry about. Yet, still, I didn't enter the car. I stared at him, my door opened, if need be I could always slip in and speed away.

"Lily Evans." It was a statement. He remembered me.

"Yeah?" It sounded a lot stronger in my head, but when my mouth uttered the words, the lacked even the slightest confidence.

He smirked at me. "Nice car, how did you afford it?"

"My parents aren't poor." I said, my confidence growing the more I heard his unpleasant tone.

"Nope, they never were." He muttered what he thought was not understandable. "I didn't plan on seeing you here, who're your friends?" His nodded his head to the car where the intently listening faces were visible. I hoped that he didn't notice all of the extra people and seats in the back. Thankfully though, he was looking at the front seat.

"Just some friends I'm going to the fireworks with."

"Ahh," He took a step closer to me, leaning toward my ear, in what he must have thought was a seductive voice, he said, "You want to know what I think you should do?"

I was completely turned off by his tone, and was instantly furious. I did have the temper that went along with my hair color. I took a deep breath in, and said in a low, cold voice, I could honestly care less what your insignificant mind could possibly think."

As I entered the car swiftly, I gave him one glance as I started the ignition and drove off. I could tell that all of my friends were wondering what our silent chat was about, but they knew better than to ask when they saw how irate I looked.

I drove faster than usual, more than thirty over the limit. I made the corners smooth, never veering from the road once. I think that the boys were impressed by how superior my driving was, but I couldn't be positive. Sonya and Petunia were both rigid sitting in the front with me.

There were two rows of seats facing each other in the back. Sirius, James, and Peter sat facing forward; Shay across from Sirius, Yvonne from James, and Remus from Peter.

I could feel without looking at all at his expression, that Sirius felt uncomfortable. Shay on the other hand, seemed extremely confused. How can I feel their thoughts? Oh well, I guess it could be the fact that the car was so silent…

We arrived at the parking lot, and I parked and got out quickly. As my driving, my parking job was near perfection. I frowned as the thought of not being able to drive in a few weeks time.

When I was behind the wheel, I felt exhilarated. I felt like I was in total and complete control of everything, and I was too… But it wasn't a time to be depressed; I was here with my friends to have a good time. I smiled and shifted the not-so-joyful thoughts to the back of my head.

Sonya and Petunia were still sitting in the front. They looked like deer in the headlights in my opinion. I opened my door, "You guys? We're here." I informed them.

Petunia turned her head to glare in my direction, "You are _so_ dead." Her voice was barely audible. She scrambled out of the car, stumbling on her way out. I chuckled softly as she attempted to steady herself. "You know I hate it when you drive fast! Over sixty and I'm a wreck, but no, you don't care, you decide to go ninety!" Petunia was not yelling, not speaking, and not whispering. I was a tone that was unknown to me, but I could easily decipher it. The anger in her eyes showed as I looked her in the eye.

"You drive back then." I said this with much more courage in my voice than that which I felt.

Petunia's eyes narrowed on me. She had yet to learn to drive, she didn't trust herself behind the wheel. I wouldn't either. She didn't utter a word, and slowly, I think she realized defeat.

"That's what I thought." I said grinning. I turned to the others, Sonya was in shock still, Shay had the same confused expression, Yvonne looked exhilarated.

"That was bloody amazing! I never even knew you could drive! How fast were you really going? Was it really ninety?" Yvonne asked rapidly, making her way swiftly toward me.

"I learned to drive last summer. It just came natural." My thought was that I got all of the driving skill that Petunia seemed to be lacking.

"I never thought that riding in a little car could be so much, _fun_! I actually wanted to apparate, and when I asked you if we could, I knew that you must be really sure because you said 'no' so firmly. Thank you for saying no!" Yvonne threw her arms around my neck.

"Yvonne?" I said after she didn't let go.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to actually see the fair, or do you intend to stand here hugging me all night. I don't want to give anyone false thoughts either." I added. Yvonne let her arms fall, and we all began to walk to where everything was actually happening.

There was everything from a carnival to a normal fair. A few over-priced rides scattered about, a whole ton of booth games, some shopping locations, places to buy food, and places to sit.

Sonya, Yvonne, and, surprisingly Sirius, headed to the shopping booths. The other boys ran to see what kinds of food they had, and Shay stayed back. I didn't move, sensing that she wanted to talk to me. This was a completely random guess, especially since her hand grabbed my elbow as I started to move forward. Wow, even my thoughts ooze with sarcasm!

"Lily?" Shay's voice was soft, as if she were a little child who broke a lamp playing football in the house and was now telling her parents about what she had done.

"Shay?" I tried to make my voice soft, trying extremely hard to make her feel better than she looked.

"Lily, I know you know. Sirius came and asked me to talk and he said that he wouldn't leave me alone and I told him I didn't want to talk to him then. I was expecting him to just go on anyway, but he turned and walked away! What did he want to say Lily, it's driving me insane!" Shay said, starting fast, ending slower. Her voice was still no more than a whisper.

I looked at my friend and I wanted to tell her the truth, but I knew she would have to hear it from him to believe any of it. "I'm really sorry Shay, but I can't tell you that. Just ask him about it." I told her.

"But then he will gloat about how I caved!" she whined to me in her barely audible whisper.

"If I tell you, honestly, mind you, that he will not gloat about it at all, will you ask him about it?"

"I-I guess so." She sputtered out.

"Just go talk to him. If he gloats, which he won't, slap him and come back to me, I'll hit him twice as hard." She grinned back at my slightly smiling face.

Shay hugged me briefly, whispering a quick 'thank you' before she went off to find where Sirius had gone.

I watched as she left, hoping that I was right that Sirius wouldn't gloat…

_Sirius' POV_

I stood at the edge of the small shop. I hid the small package in my jeans pocket, and then headed off to find someone I knew.

_Think James, Peter, and Remus_. I thought to myself. "Food." I muttered, again to myself, and headed off through the crowd to where the food stands were.'

I spotted them easily; by the looks of it, Remus was supervising as James and Peter saw who could eat more pieces of fried dough, it looked like Lily was there also. I started to walk over to them, but a soft, unsuspecting tap on my shoulder made me spin around so fast I almost knocked over Shay, the source of the tap.

I caught her by the forearms, and held her steady for a moment. She looked up at me as I let go of her arms.

I stared at her, wondering what she was here for, waiting for her to speak. Suddenly, she sighed. "You wanted to say something yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah," was my response.

She looked at me for a second, and then said slowly and softly, "I'm all ears." She looked to her feet, and I realized that she was not going to fool me in any way.

It was my turn to sigh, "What I wanted to say yesterday," I paused, unsure of the right words. "was that I, I really, I'm sorry. I really wouldn't have meant it, it was late, I hadn't much sleep, I was irritable! I acted foolishly, maybe I was-" My voice choked off admitting it, "maybe I was afraid." I finally said slowly.

"Afraid? I'm sorry, I don't understand that." She told me in all honesty.

I sighed again, then tried to speak clearly and make this make more sense than sappiness. I decided to start from the beginning. "You were my first girlfriend that was going well for so long. And it was really great, but maybe, possibly, perhaps,"

"Yes?" she asked, I could see the glint in her eye.

"Perhaps I was afraid of that, that was just so, _new _to me, and I wanted it, but a part of me thought that it would be work, that I should just give up." I saw the glint grow dull as I said this. "That part of me was wrong. It couldn't have been more wrong, in fact."

She looked up, trying to figure out if I really meant it, obviously I had passed. "Maybe, we should take it a little slower? Give you time to adjust?" she asked me.

I thought about it, and a small smile appeared, "Yeah, that sounds better." This made her smile, a smile that suddenly seemed to take my breath away. I leaned down to kiss her lightly. That didn't work.

She reached her arms around my neck to pull me down farther, making the kiss less gentle, but still satisfying. We broke apart, both smiling giddily as we made our way to our friends. Lily was smiling; her and Remus were both looking down to just where we couldn't see. James smirked through his fried dough, and Peter was completely oblivious.

_Lily's POV_

I counted the galleons that Remus had just given me under the table before saying quickly before Sirius and Shay could get here, "You missed one."

Remus scowled and dug into his pocket. He dug out one more golden coin, and handed it to me reluctantly. I smirked at him. I was extremely good with bets on people, especially when I am the only one who knows how each person involved in the bet feels.

Sirius and Shay were at the table as I was shoving ten galleons into my pocket. "Whatcha got there?" Figures, Sirius is suspicious.

"Money." I answered in all honesty.

Sirius grinned, "Who'd ya make your bet with?" He asked. My fake show never really had a chance; it was over.

"Remus." I answered shortly.

Shay looked at me incredulously. "You bet on my social life?" her tone was slightly angry, but (my guess), Sirius had his arm wrapped around her waist, making her look as in nothing could have made her truly unhappy.

"Shay, it wasn't so much your _social_ life, as it was your _love_ life." James corrected through is mouth full of fried dough.

Sirius chuckled softly, and Shay scowled, but still looked off in a dream-like state. "My _social _life is none of your business."

"Shay, we would know about you two anyway; you did just snog in front of us." Remus said. "Lily came over and wanted to make a bet, I took her up on it."

"Lily! You cheater, you talked to me and knew how I felt!" Shay accused smiling.

"Wait! I came to you yesterday! You knew how we both felt, that's got to be against the rules of betting." Sirius said sinisterly.

"There are no rules to betting, and it was an easy ten galleons for me." I said, waving my hand through the air.

Remus looked appalled by this new side of me. I looked to him and shrugged.

**636363**

It was finally starting to get dark. There was still about an hour and a half until fireworks would start, but at least time seemed to be moving. It seems like time is always moving fast when I spend it with the Marauders.

Yvonne, Petunia, and Sonya all walked over. Sonya looked like she was fighting whether to feel angry, or joyful.

"Sonya?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said it in a tone that tried to show how angry she was, apparently at me. She wasn't a good actress, something was making her happy.

"Why do you seem joyous?"

"What?" this was the worst acting I had seen in a long time.

"You're happy, but you're pretending to be mad. Why?"

She realized defeat, "I guess you'll have to wait and find out." She smiled a sweet smile, and sat down in an empty seat next to Peter. She immediately started to strike conversation with Remus, who sat across fro her.

I shook my head, knowing that I knew what she was happy about, but I really didn't know. That made know sense, hold on… Okay. My brain knew why she was happy, but the people in my brain aren't telling me yet, so I feel like I know, but I don't actually know. If that makes sense. If it doesn't, ignore this paragraph…

Everyone was happy, Yvonne and Petunia talking animatedly with each other. Remus and Sonya speaking quickly, Sirius and Shay discussing some new kind of broom, Peter trying to comprehend all of the conversations at once, and that left me… and James I guess.

"So, what was the chat before we came here about?" he asked me instantly, I realized that he had been thinking about this entirely too much.

"Oh, I just knew that kid before I knew, _our_ world. He never was a sweetheart, if you can believe it." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Wow, I would never have guessed! I mean, the whole, _gangster,_ thing going on, they hid it up very well!" he was just as sarcastic as me.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah." Was all I said after a small, not awkward, pause.

"What about JJ?" James asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

"Well, where did you go, did you talk about stuff, did you have a good time?" the questions rolled out of his mouth.

"Well, we went to this clubhouse we had as kids, and we didn't talk that much, it was mostly an awkward silence… I guess it was okay, I invited him to come tonight, but he hasn't talked to me since we met that once."

"Oh." James didn't need to ask the question the still lingered, I knew it before his mouth could even move.

"He _really_ does have a girlfriend back home, her name is Maya." I added to make it sound more true and not just an excuse for getting the girls off my back, or anything of the sort.

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't all that, he may have had looks, but he might've been a jerk and the…"

I cut him off, "I understand, it's nice to know that you care."

He looked at me in amazement, "I've always cared." He said softly.

I felt myself flush, "Not _always_." I pointed out, trying to keep myself on top of this semi-argument.

He sighed, "No, not always, but for long enough. Four years now? You must have noticed. Didn't you notice?"

I looked down, and turned even redder than the first time. "No." I was sure that the single word was inaudible, but he seemed to have heard it.

I glanced up. He looked sadly at me before turning to join in Sirius and Shay's conversation.

I sighed. _Wrong answer…_ Was all I could think. I don't know how long I sat there for, but it felt like an eternity. I didn't talk to anybody else, just sat, thinking. Shay nudged me out of my trance.

"The fireworks are starting." She said pointing to the shy. I followed her finger, and saw the sky show immediately.

The colors mix in and out of shapes and sizes. It looked beautiful. I was at complete ease… Then it ended, and I turned to look. Wrong choice again.

I instantly saw James, and it brought back that same tinge of guilt I had just gotten rid of.

As we walked to the car, James and Sirius told everyone how much better the wizarding fireworks are. Sonya no longer looked happy; on the contrary, she looked thoroughly disgruntled.

I got into the car, and waited, not so patiently, for the others to get in. When everyone was in, I hit the gas and was out of there in an instant. I didn't slow down once, struggling to listen to the conversation.

"You guys have to came with James' family and me to the wizard fireworks, they go every year, you'll be blown away!" Sirius explained. Everyone agreed to go to these fireworks.

There wasn't one moment of silence the whole way home. Sirius was singing some jingle he made up that went to the tune of Jingle Bells. Then he sung it again to Joy to the World:

Flying sheep dogs

flying sheep dogs

soaring through the air

there they go

using there psycho-kineticness!

Oh!

Flying sheep dogs

flying sheep dogs

making life so grand

I just wish I could see one

and then I smack my self with a pan!

Everyone laughed, Shay scolded Sirius for even thinking about killing, or hurting himself, in any way, shape, or form. Sonya and I cracked grins, but neither of us was happy enough to laugh.

With my fast driving, we were outside my house in no time flat. The boys went home, and we went up to my bedroom, the only exception was Petunia. We didn't talk, but went straight to bed. I had a restless night, and I could feel it, Sonya did too…

**YaY! Long chapter! Lara's song right there… She is really random, after she read the last chapter, she sent it to me and insisted that Sirius sing it. I couldn't refuse! It was an amazing Sirius Song! What did you think? It did take a little longer than usual, but I warned you that it would… REVIEW! (This was 14 pages on Microsoft Word! Don't I deserve a few reviews?) (14 Pages, 14****th**** chapter!) REVIEW!**


	15. hair cuts and movie theatres

**Disclaimer:**** This is for the rest of this story; obviously J.K. Rowling is not going to finish my story for me, that would be stupid to think. I live in the United States, she doesn't, why would you think that!? I don't own Harry Potter; never have, don't, and never will… **

**So, lots of good reviews for chapter 14, that over joys me! Here's chapter 15, let's hope it's as good as 14 was… Oh, and we won our first basketball game, it was against the boys of our school and the score was like 36 to 28; girls are so much more awesome then boys! Sorry to all you boys out there… (:**

_Lily's POV_

I walked downstairs at seven o'clock the next morning. It's summer, and it's Saturday. Something is seriously wrong with this picture.

In case you think that I enjoy waking up at this time, and I am just a freak… DON'T! I have been tossing and turning all night long and I don't even think I slept a straight hour! But I'm perfectly fine, not cranky at all... I SAID I"M NOT CRANKY!

"Lily? What are you doing up this early? Didn't you stay up late last night?" my mother asked as I stepped into the kitchen. (Wow, I'm already in the kitchen? I'm really out of it…) She is an early riser, I am not… Well, not this early at least.

"Yeah, we stayed up late. I just can't sleep." I said truthfully. I can't lie when I'm tired… I hate that, why can't I lie?

"Who was driving last night?" I seemed to think that this question was out-of-the-blue, but I answered anyway.

"I did."

She gave me a stern look. "Lily Evans! You drove entirely too fast! We could hear you coming from a mile away! And squealing your tires? At that time of night?" I instantly regretted even getting up this morning…

I blocked out the rest of her rant, something I had learned to do at the tender age of seven-and-a-half. I apologized; I was really good at putting feeling into my not-so-emotional apologies. And she let me on my way…

I had nowhere else to go, so I decided to see if anyone else would be awake yet… I was eight-o'clock now. Wow, my mum can lecture for a while!

I opened the door and crossed the threshold. I instantly saw Sonya's head snap in my direction.

"Hey, rough night?" I asked casually, going over to sit by her.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup."

"When did you get up?" she asked me, trying to make small talk.

"Seven-ish. And you?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I was about to go downstairs when I woke up, but I heard your mum and used my better judgment." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, she wasn't so happy about my driving."

"I can't imagine why!" Sonya exclaimed my mock surprise.

I chuckled softly, "I usually only drive ten to twenty over the limit!" I said defensively.

"You went nearly a hundred on the way home!" She accused.

"You looked shocked on the way there,"I said as Sonya mumbled something incoherent. "On the way back you looked angry though, are you going to tell me what that was about?"

She flushed light pink, "Only if you tell me what you were angry about." She was the friend who was too good at detemining people's emotions. Nobody else would have realized I was mad. Or did I really make it obvious?

"Okay, you first though." I smiled, and Sonya swore. I made a tsking noise, and she grimaced at me.

She struggled with herself trying to decide where to begin. She finally looked up, and I instantly knew what it was, she didn't have to say anything. But I wanted to hear her story, so I kept quiet.

"Well, you know that I, well, I kind of…"

I cut off her sentence, "That you're smitten with Remus. Yes, go on."

She flushed a bit darker this time before she continued. "Well, we've been getting along and everything, so I thought it a good time to, you know, ask him out." Normally I would be ecstatic for my friend; she was actually very shy around boys, in case you didn't guess, but she seemed sad, so something backfired...

"So after a nice conversation about this book we both read, I asked him if maybe he wanted to go out sometime." I knew what he had said, I just didn't know how. How could he refuse a beautiful, brilliant girl who he gets along with so well? I decided that the answer to my question would be in her next sentence, and decided to listen carefully to her tone.

"He said that he really didn't think that that would be a good thing for us to do. He said he really cared about me, but just…"

"Wanted to be friends." I finish softly for my nearly sobbing friend. The reagular break-up lines... _Pathetic!_ She nodded as I hugged her. After a few moments, she had composed herself enough to wipe the tears from her face and turn to me.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Why were you angry? We do have a deal going on here." She reminded me.

It was my turn to flush. I honestly needed a minute to put together my thoughts.

"Were you really angry? I thought it was more, _sorrow_, or incomprehension." She told me.

I thought for a moment, "I think you're right. But I also think I was angry with myself." I decided that I needed to slow the conversation down. I needed to compose my thoughts so that they came out the right way.

"Can you answer one more question before I explain?" I asked.

"I guess that would be okay."

"How oblivious have I really been?" This caught her off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand." She confessed.

I sighed. "To-to James. Does he really-- have I missed it all this time?"

Sonya understood, and thought for a while on what to say. Finally, she spoke, "Lily, you have been _very_ oblivious. He really does care; he has for, well, for a while at least. He saved you in the past. Don't you remember?" I did remember, but not like I used to.

Now, I realized that he saved me because he wanted to, because, I didn't want to admit defeat, because he loved me. Before it was like I was seeing my own edited version of those memories; where the cocky boy saved me so that he could show off. Now I saw what really happened, and emotion overwhelmed me.

Anger at myself for not realizing sooner. Misery that I had let it go for so long, for leading him on and then letting him down. The new emotion that felt like when you get a crush on a new guy. And the last emotion was sorrow. Sorrow that not that I might actually go out with him, he stops asking me out. And even I knew that I was too chicken to ask him out myself.

"And what exactly brings this up?" she asked, obviously feeling like I left her hanging.

I sighed, feeling worse than last night. "He asked me about JJ and, well, he was saying a lot of stuff like 'he might have been a jerk', stuff like that. I might have said something along the lines of, 'it's okay, it's nice to know you care'. He was caught off guard. Then he told me how he's always cared…" I just trailed off. I had told her enough to get her to understand.

She looked uncertain as what to tell me. "Lily?"

"Mm?" I answered.

"Do you, are you starting to, _like_ James?" She put extra emphasis on the word 'like'.

Everything was silent for a moment; this was how I knew Shay and Sonya weren't _really _sleeping. "Yes. You guys can quit pretending to sleep." I was irritable now, they knew it.

**636363**

The day went by slowly. It was only one when the boys came. This was also when I screamed at Shay, Yvonne, and Petunia to shut up. I was irritable for the entire morning, and I knew that if I was irritable more around the boys, Sirius in particular, that they would find a way to figure out what was wrong.

We sat, correction, _I _sat in silence for a while. Shay and Sirius were talking about something completely irrelevant. It sounded like something that Zeno Lovegood would say. Sonya was talking to Peter and James. Yvonne and Petunia were talking animatedly about something else; I swear those two _never_ shut up when they're together… And that left Remus and me… I guess I wasn't the only silent one.

I noticed that Sonya was talking a lot more today than usual, showing off the fact that she wasn't let down by him; wait, that wouldn't be a fact, it would literally be a lie… Whatever, Remus and me were sitting alone, you get the picture!

Within the next hour, we were bored out of our wits…

We had decided to go to James' house; my parents were out getting groceries, and Sirius didn't seem to think he could go without food another second. I scrawled a quick note to my mum, and was out the door with my other friends.

We ate nearly everything in the Potter house. It wasn't long before we were sitting in the living room, bored once again.

"Hey, have you girls ever seen James' room?" Sirius asked out-of-the-blue.

"No, why? Is it interesting?" Yvonne asked, obviously looking for something to do.

"Aw, James, can we show them?" Sirius looked to his best friend.

"I guess so, why not?" James said, we all got up and followed his lead up the stairs.

As I walked down the long hallway, I remembered the last time I had been upstairs in this house. It had been when I wanted to get payback on Sirius and Peter. This triggered a memory. Not something I saw when I was here, something I _didn't_ see…

I had searched the house looking for Sirius' room, which happened to be on the top floor. Even afterwards, I realized that I never found James' room. It wasn't that I wasn't looking for it though; it was that it didn't _exist_.

James walked up to the empty stretch of wall. He took out his wand. Then, realizing we were all listening intently, put a muffling charm so we couldn't hear him. He said something, and a door appeared in the center of the once empty stretch of wall.

Yvonne, Sonya, Shay, and I were amazed. I was staring at the door, then looked to Petunia's unfazed expression. Soon, everyone was staring at Petunia, thinking that she should be the most freaked out by this.

"What? You guys are all freaky people who go to a _magical_ school, this stuff should happen all the time." Petunia tried to reason with us.

Sirius and James chuckled softly as James opened the door to his bedroom. I was amazed…

If I thought that the guest room was big, this must've been twice the size. James seemed embarrassed by our, my, reaction. I noticed that players from his favorite Quidditch team were looking at us from the walls, everywhere. It was as though the room was a giant moving poster.

My eyes moved around the room: his nearly clean floor, made bed, and finally, to what took up the most space. More than half the room was devoted to Quidditch supplies and every broom he must have ever had. There were five. The smallest one looked like it was for a five or six year old. The second for someone maybe around ten. Then an average broom, one that he probably used in his second year. Another, slightly more modern, broom which I recognized from his fifth year. And finally, his new broom he just got.

He had talked about this broom a lot. _A lot._ It was supposed to be the latest. He was really proud of it, and it looked like he had been using it. Was he flying around his room?

I looked up and noticed that the ceilings were high enough that you probably could fly around up there.

Soon though, we were bored again.

"Let's do something fun." Sirius said.

"Like what?" Peter asked, instantly paying attention.

Sirius thought for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Yvonne, Shay? You two can do magic, correct?"

"Yeah." They both answered automatically.

"Okay, let us have a jinx fight."

"A what?" I asked.

"A jinx fight. We can all use magic. The rules are as follows: 1) try to fend for yourself. 2) No lethal curses are allowed. 3) Nothing that could hurt, or leave _any_one _any_ pain can be used. 4) You cannot take another want via magic _or_ use of hand. 5) Try not to break anything. Got it?"

"So, you've done this before?" Sonya asked timidly.

"Yeah, we are banned from playing in any other room though, I'm not sure why." His voice ha too much innocence.

"Yeah, turning my dad into a pickle, nothing wrong with good 'ole fun!" James said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"Well, if you're all going to be doing this, should I leave?" Petunia asked suddenly.

"Would you care to watch?" Sirius asked.

"Not if I'm going to get turned into a pickle!" Petunia said defensively. We all laughed harder.

"I can put a barrier around you, how does that sound?" Sirius was talking slowly and looking at my sister with big eyes.

"Stop talking to me like I'm five!" she ordered, and Sirius stood up straight.

"Yes ma'am, let me find you a nice place to sit." Sirius conjured up a chair that looked big enough to fit three. He then led my sister to the chair, and had her sit down. It was in a corner, and as soon as Petunia was settled, he put a shield type thing around her.

"Is everyone ready to begin?"

We all got out our wands. "Wait, lets make a wager…" James said suddenly.

"How can we do that?" I asked skeptically.

"Two teams, two boys, two girls per team. The team who creates the weirdest looking damage on the other team wins. The losing team has to walk around all day, and we will go places today, looking exactly as they do at the end of the fight." Sirius' smile was broad. We all thought about it, and finally agreed.

"Okay, Lily, Sonya, you're are the best at charms, and most of this is charms, you can't be on the same team. Sonya, do you want Shay, or Yvonne?"

"I'll take Shay." Sonya said automatically.

"Come on Yvonne!" I said, and then added in an undertone, "We are going to kick their ass." Yvonne and I both chuckled, and stood to face the boys.

"Lily, you have first choice for boy." James told me.

I turned to Yvonne, "Remus is smart, but possibly too nice, Peter has nothing we want, James and Sirius would be our best choices, which one?"

"I saw their exams for Charms, James did better than Sirius." Yvonne responded automatically.

"James it is." I said beckoning him to come over.

"Remus." Sonya said confidently.

"Sirius." I said.

Sonya groaned, "Peter." She sighed.

I turned to my team. "We've got this in the bag." They all smiled back.

"Okay, we've done this before, just fire spell after spell. It's good if you can block some of the spells, but, oh," he raised his voice so that the other team would hear, "In case Remus doesn't tell you, you cannot put a permanent blocking spell on yourself." Sonya groaned again; that was obviously her first plan.

"Just fire spells everywhere, it's more fun that way." Sirius said grinning.

"Everyone ready?" James called. "EVERYONE is helping put things back together after this, just to let you know."

"AIM! FIRE!" Sirius shouted, and it was chaos.

Their team was trying to aim at us, unsuccessfully. We were running around like mad, firing spells everywhere, not even looking to see if they came close.

I could hear Sonya barking orders, "Stay out of the line of fire!"

"WHAT LINE? It's just a bunch of fire!" Shay screamed back. I laughed as I flicked my wand casually, skipping around the room as I did so.

I paused my fire to look around; Sonya was tie-dye. Shay looked like a fish. Remus was rainbow colored. And Peter, I noticed my strange set of spells hit him perfectly. I couldn't help but laugh as I stared at Peter, who was actually flying on his own, not that he had a choice. He looked terrified as he floated around the room aimlessly. This made it impossible to aim.

The best part of the spells that hit him was the fact that he looked like a fruitcake. He was a giant flying fruitcake.

Time flew by, literally for Peter, and when the hour was up, Sirius screeched as loud as he could. It was _very_ loud. All spells stopped, and he smiled as he said, "Time."

We got back into teams as Sirius took the spell off of Petunia. She walked over with him.

"I have decided, that we need a fair judge. Petunia, would you care to do the honors?"

"Uh, sure." Sirius walked over to us. Beth teams made lines so that Petunia could see better. I looked around some more.

Sonya was tie-dye, had a pig's nose, and elephant ears. Remus was still rainbow. He also had a cloud of rain over his head. The rain wouldn't hit the floor though, it only hit Remus.

Shay was a fish, a camouflage fish. She couldn't stand up, she lie helplessly on the floor, squirming around. (Sirius was looking at her, chuckling softly. He was the one who put that charm on. Peter was still floating around the room, still a fruitcake.

Then, I looked to my team. We were in bad shape, but not nearly as bad as Sonya's team. James looked like a Barbie doll, a sight that truly made me laugh. Yvonne was the worst, though I have yet to look at myself. She was disproportional to her normal self. Her feet were too big, her nose too small, and more things along those lines. I was stunned to see Sirius, completely unharmed. He looked exactly as he did when we started.

I finally realized I needed to see myself. I looked in a mirror on the wall near where I was standing. I nearly screamed. My hair was cropped, so short it looked like a military cut. It was green, my least favorite color of hair. Nothing else had change, but that was enough to repulse me.

They'll put it back to normal; they'll put it back to normal. I had to keep telling myself that.

Petunia looked as though it were obvious. "Though I love your hair, Lily, your team still wins. Who had the fruitcake idea?"

I opened my mouth, but the words didn't come out strong. It was more of a squeak when I said "I did."

"Okay, lets get each other back to normal!" Sirius called to the room. Remus looked extremely uncomfortable. "Because I can see Lily panicking, let's fix her up first." I was extremely grateful when Sirius said this.

"So, who can fix her?" no response. "Okay, rephrase that. Who did this to her?" Remus' gaze couldn't seem to meet mine as his stepped forward slightly.

"Remus? What's that look for?" Sirius asked.

"That spell wasn't meant for Lily, it was meant for you. I –I can't take that spell back." I was stunned. Were my ears deceiving me? No, this can't really be happening. I'm getting light headed. Why am I getting light headed? And then, for then second time this summer, I fainted. Or maybe I passed out. I'm not exactly sure…

My eyes flickered open. I was waking up. Lots of people were around me.

How long have I been out? What caused it?

"Lily?" It was a cool clear voice, that of an angel almost. Was I in heaven? I didn't die, I just passed out. Or did I?

"Lily?" There's the voice again. "Lily, you passed out. You aren't dead." Did I really say that out loud? I do talk in my sleep sometimes, maybe I did just a minute ago. I wasn't sleeping though, I reminded myself. And the angel…

I heard a chorus of laughter. "Lily, that's- not –an –angel!" someone blurted out while laughing.

"Yeah, it's just James." More laughter erupted from around me. My eyes snapped open. It was true, I wasn't dead, and my angel was none other than James Potter…

I could feel my face going redder and redder; by now I might have looked like a tomato.

I started to sit up, trying to remember why I passed out. I felt my head throb, and brought my hand up to rub it. That's when I remembered what happened. My hair was cropped…

"Lily? How are you feeling?" My angel, wait no! He's not an angel, he's just Potter!

"Urg!" wait, my hair wouldn't make me pass out, and I didn't faint, I don't think… "Why did I pass out?" I demanded.

"You, well you looked at yourself, and Remus was starting to explain, and we heard you, kind of hyperventilating. I think you forgot to breathe and, well, if you don't breathe, you kind of pass out…" He trailed off. It was all becoming clear now.

So now I was positive about a few things… I am most certainly _not_ dead… I _must _have a crush on James Potter, considering I thought he was an angel… My hair _is_ cropped to look like a boy's… And there _is no_ way to fix it… Well, this isn't looking too great…

I sat up and looked around. My eyes locked on Remus. He was looking down, but I could tell he knew I was looking at him because when I stood up, a little too quickly, he looked up. I walked my way over to him, revulsion etched in the lines of my face.

"What did you do?" I growled it more than asked.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily. I was trying to hit Sirius with it. I thought it would be perfect with the way he always talks about his hair. You were running and skipping around, and Peter flew into my vision just as I sent the spell, and, well, I think you know what happened from there." He truly sounded sorry, but I was definitely not ready to forgive him.

"You are such a prat sometimes! You couldn't even _see_ where you were pointing!" I was screaming bloody murder now.

"You weren't looking where you were firing either!" He retorted.

"Yes, but I can reverse every single spell I hit your team with! Watch!" I walked around, and turned everyone back to the way they were when we started. "You all get to leave this house, not caring about how others look at you, because you all look fine! But me, no, I have to wait maybe a year before my hair will grow back to a length that looks even close to a girls cut!" I stomped my way from the house, still furious when I reached my home.

My parents had already gotten back. I forgot how I was going to explain this to them. But I couldn't just walk on the streets, everyone was staring, and many were asking what happened.

By the time I got into my parents' house, tears were coming down fast. I could barely see through my clouded eyes.

"Lily? Is that you or Petunia?" I heard my mother call.

"It's me mum." I knew I didn't hide my crying voice from her.

"Lily? What happened?" she asked, and I could here her starting to walk toward the door.

"Nothing important mum. Please, I'm going to go into my room. Please don't come to me. I promise to come down and talk later." I told her. "Just, don't come in now."

"Okay honey. But be sure to come down to talk about whatever it is before dinner, okay?"

"Yes mum." I bolted up the stairs, got into my room, and closed and locked the door. I then walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut after locking the windows closed.

It seemed like years before my mother came up and knocked tentatively on my door.

"Lily? Dinner will be ready soon, and I would prefer you talk to me about, whatever this is before dinner." She said through the door.

I got up slowly and made my way to the door. "Mum," My voice wasn't even a whisper. "I'm sorry. The whole idea was stupid. It came from Sirius, of course it was stupid. Remus didn't mean to. It was an accident…" she cut me off.

"Lily, what happened? Can I come in?" she asked me.

"Yes, but don't be angry with anyone, okay?"

"Yes, of course. You know I love all of your friends."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Lily, I swear I will not be angry at your friends." I unlocked the door, and opened it slowly.

I looked at my mothers face as it changed from worry, to chock, to sorrow.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" She hugged me tightly. I realized I was crying again.

"I'm sorry. We had a charm fight! We weren't supposed to use anything permanent, but Remus wanted to get Sirius and- and…" I was now sobbing too hard to breathe, never mind talk.

My mother patted my back softly as she tried to sooth me.

"Did- did they ever come back?" I asked, speaking about my friends.

"Yes, earlier. I told them you were a little upset and to come back later." At least they care…

"Is there anything I can do?" It was more like breathing into my mother's ear rather than whispering.

"I don't know honey. We'll figure something out." She didn't sound overconfident though, and I sighed.

The girls came back home for dinner around five-thirty, and said the boys would be over later. Dinner was a very quiet event, much more so than usual. My mum explained what had happened to my father, and he was furious.

After dinner, we all headed upstairs.

"Lily?" I looked up and saw that Shay was talking to me.

"Mm?" My mouth didn't feel up to producing words at the moment.

"We were thinking about going to the movies. Will you come with us?"

"Will you fix my hair?" My voice was a little more edgy than I had planned it to be.

"Lily, we all feel really bad about that. We all tried to find a fix, but Remus said there wasn't one." Her voice was quiet and cheerless. I felt bad for the tone I had used.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. I know you're all trying. I shouldn't be blaming this on all of you." I said louder than I had been talking the rest of the day.

"No Lily, you have every right to be angry. We don't blame you for your attitude, we don't blame anyone." Sonya was talking now.

"Lets just stop apologizing and have some fun. Who cares what other people think Lils. We will have total fun tonight. _And, _you can drive." Yvonne said grinning.

I tried to smile, but it might have come out as more of a grimace. "Okay, I will try to have fun with you tonight and any other night." I vowed.

"Yay! Let's go ask your parents if we can go to the movies!" Yvonne said as she dragged me up from my sitting position on my bed. I was dragged down the stairs, and into the living room.

My parents looked up as we entered the room, Yvonne let me go, and I stumbled to steady myself.

"Mum? Dad? Can the five of us and the four boys go to the movies later?" I asked.

"What time is it starting? I don't want you out all night." My dad told us.

"The movie we are going to see is rated PG13, and is showing at 7:15." Yvonne told them. "It's almost two and a half hours long, so we shouldn't be back any later than ten." She added.

My dad looked questioningly, and then decided she had been telling the truth, "All right then. Ten o'clock."

"Lily, are you sure you want to?" My mother asked, looking at my new hairstyle.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. And I definitely want to." I told her.

"Okay then." She smiled as we turned to leave the room, "And Lily, no more speed driving." I smiled and promised I wouldn't drive to fast. Then we went back up to my room to get ready.

"You aren't going to drive fast?" Yvonne asked, obviously disappointed, though Sonya looked immensely relieved.

"I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't drive _too_ fast. I'm still going to drive faster than the limit." I grinned and Sonya looked as if she were thinking about making herself sick so she didn't have to come, but then thought better of it.

"What should I wear?" Yvonne complained.

"Uh, jeans and a tee-shirt?" Shay suggested. Shay was already dressed. She wore a short mini skirt, which made her already long legs seem longer. She also had a spaghetti-strapped tank top with stars covering the entire shirt. She wasn't too good with heels, so she just wore sneakers.

Sonya was shorter than Shay. Shay was around 5' 8". Sonya was 5' 6" last I knew. I was right in the middle, and Yvonne was 5'5". We all are one inch apart, weird huh? Anyway, back to Sonya's clothing…

She wore a long skirt, but it was a casual one, along with a collared shirt. It sounds a little weird, but it looks really good on Sonya. She had flip-flops on also…

I was wearing black dress pants, but they weren't dress pants to me, they were far too comfortable for that. My white beater was in perfect contrast to the black pants, and my blue sneakers through everything off. But at least I was comfortable…

By the time we were walking out the door, Yvonne was wearing lighter blue blue jeans, and a black beater. Along with flip-flops… Jeans and flip-flops, Blech!

Petunia, who was coming also in case you couldn't guess, was wearing darker jeans and a baby-tee shirt. She looked normal…

We all walked out to see the boys standing by the car waiting. They all wore jeans and tee shirts, different shades and colors though. I don't need to go into details, they all look like boys would, they really don't care that much.

I walked around to the driver side, and got in. I put the key in the ignition, and waited for the others to stop arguing about seats. James and Yvonne ended up in the front with me, Yvonne really wanted to, and Sonya and Petunia refused to be in the front. Sirius and Shay wouldn't be parted, so they got the back, and Peter and Remus were shoved back there too.

I only drove twenty over the limit, when we were near my house I only did ten. Everyone talked and laughed as I imagined walking into a packed movie theatre to have more people gawk over my hair. No, I didn't want to think about that. Wait, Yvonne is right, it doesn't matter anyway. I argued like this the entire way there.

When we got there, I parked, and we walked to get the tickets. We got nine tickets, tree large popcorn buckets, a few different candies, and nine sodas. We finally walked into the theatre.

People did stare at my head, and my face grew hot. James touched my hand to tell me that it was okay, and I think I stopped breathing again for a moment. Damn, I need to remember to breathe… Wow that sounds weird…

Sirius, James, and Peter had never been to a movie theatre before; they had never even seen a movie. This was going to be quite an experience I could tell already.

Shay and Sonya wanted to sit in the first row, and Yvonne, Petunia, and I wanted to sit in the back. We settled for the middle. I looked down at my ticket. It was an R rated movie, not a PG13.

Sirius was intrigued when the movie started, but Shay looked grossed out by the blood and beheading. Not even fifteen minutes after the start of the movie, Sirius had scooped Shay into his lap, and they started their own show.

Peter was screaming the whole time, and Sonya rushed out to the bathroom. She was really quite squeamish. Remus looked unusually pale, and I wondered if he was worried about Sonya, or if he, too, was getting sick. He soon got up and left the theatre.

Other than that, the movie went well. It was a good movie, beheading, werewolves, vampires, and other mythical creatures. A lot of explosions took place in the film. The ending was absolutely cheesy though. Everyone on the entire Earth died. That was the end, just everyone dieing. How pathetic is that?

The movie ended, and we all exited, Yvonne getting Shay and Sirius, and James trying to comfort Peter into moving.

When I got out, I saw a pale Remus sitting on a bench. He answered my unasked question automatically, "She's in the bathroom. Will you go help her?" I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Sonya was kneeling on the floor, leaning over the toilet. I helped her up, and got her a bag for the way home at the concession counter on the way out.

We all settled in the car, and I drove extra slow for Sonya's sake. It was nearing ten, and we had fifteen minutes left to get home. I would just tell dad Sonya got sick, she looked sick enough, and he would believe that.

We talked about the movie on the way home, and Sirius seemed disappointed about some of the stuff he missed.

"I like the movies, we should go again sometime." James said, and Sirius agreed.

"Next time, can we not see one that is so, _scary_?" Peter asked.

We all agreed to go see another movie soon, and that the movie couldn't be too scary or gory.

When we reached the Potter house, the boys got out and promised that they would see us tomorrow. I drove the rest of the way to my house, and saw my dad standing, waiting, and looking extremely angry.

I hurried out to help Sonya who was still feeling tipsy and sickly. I wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders, and one of my arms around her waist. She knew I was over exaggerating for a good reason, and helped me out by going along with everything.

It worked, when my dad saw Sonya, we looked more worried than angry.

"Sorry we're late, dad. Sonya couldn't take the movie, it was pretty gruesome for a PG13." I lied. "We had to stay a little longer to help her get situated."

"That's okay. Just, get some rest Sonya. You girls too. I'll explain to your mother what happened." I then bid him good night, and we went up the stairs and into my bedroom, Petunia going to hers.

There, we changed and fell asleep. A semi-peaceful sleep for me…

**YaY! Long chapter! Good chapter? Bad chapter? You tell me! **


	16. Trapped

Chapter 16.

If you don't remember those insignificant characters (Travis and JJ) I added in the past chapters, go back and read up on them. It is crucial to know about them this chapter, mostly Travis.

Okay, read to find out why they're important…

**LILY'S POV**

So, I didn't sleep a wink last night! Sonya was making all the noise you can while throwing up (apparently she wasn't sick from the movie after all), and my brain was telling me I'm falling in love with James Potter, which is, of course, preposterous!

I ended up not even trying to sleep, but holding Sonya's hair back while she upchucked everything in her body… And now I'm kneeling here, over the toilet, trying to tell myself that it will end soon…

That idea is a waste. I am tired, and I've been kneeling here for five hours. I'm so sick of throwing up! I can hear Shay, Petunia, Yvonne, Sirius, James, and Peter in my room, and I'm in here, nearly falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

Remus was sick too I guess, and Sonya was sleeping happily now that her nine or some odd hours of puking are over.

Someone is shaking me. Why is someone shaking me? Did I fall asleep? Oh no!

"Stop!" I'm trying to yell at the person who is shaking me awake. "No, stop stop stop!" They are laughing! If they don't stop shaking me I'm going to throw up all over them, and they're laughing? Uh oh…

Yay, my eyes are finally opening! Oh no! It's him! And I just made him look like a complete disaster!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, sitting up. Apparently I sat up too fast, because now we both look like complete wrecks; more so than before…

He's laughing? Am I hallucinating? Since when does any semi-normal guy get puked on and then laugh about it? This guy can really be confusing…

He is still chuckling to himself! "Why are you laughing?" I whined.

But he never answered, just shook his head and took out his wand. With a small flick of it, we were both clean, and the bathroom was spotless.

"Thanks." I mumbled, still annoyed with him. "Why are you even in here?"

"We thought we should check on you at intervals, and it was my turn." Yes! He finally said something!

"And you woke me up because?" I was getting more annoyed the more involved I got in this conversation.

"Because you were talking in your sleep, and I don't think you would have wanted me to listen to anything more." He was smiling, that can'tbe a good thing…

"Why? What did I say? How long were you hear? What did you hear?" My questions came out faster as I got more scared that he might have heard something, something that my brain and I would've disagreed with…

Great! He's laughing again! "I've been here long enough. You were arguing with yourself about 'him'." He put extra emphasis on the last word. He couldn't have known whom I was talking about. Oh who am I kidding, he sitting there smirking, he must know!

Oh well, I can play dumb. "Who's 'him'?" I tried to sound casual.

"Oh, you didn't say who it was." Yes. Relief washed over me, until he said his next sentence at least. "Yeah, it was some guy with messy hair and hazel eyes. I'm not sure who though." He definitely knew. Well no dir! Oh, I can't waste time arguing with myself now!

I tried to muster the strongest voice I could, and after trying to do this so hard, my voice came out in the best squeak you could imagine, "Me either!" My face was instant red. And worst of all, he was laughing, again. "STOP LAUGHING!" I roared it, stronger than I would've thought I could at this moment. At least it made him stop laughing, and I'm not squeaking anymore.

He waited a minute, probably waiting for me to cool down before saying anything. "Lily, you know I just told you that you were _arguing_. It wasn't anything like: 'I'm madly in love with…' You were just, arguing."

I was still angry with myself, and him. Then, reality came to smack us. Only my slap was a figure of speech; I really did slap him. "How could you listen while I was sleeping? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? You said you'd been here long enough, long enough so that you could've woken me up!" Soon, I was punching him. Everything I could reach I was sure would have a bruise in the morning.

I was lifted off my feat, though I was kicking, biting, and thrashing the entire time.

"Lily! Calm yourself, woman!" Sirius had my arms behind my back. This made me fight harder. I was biting his hand when the others showed up in the doorway. "Ow! Don't bite!"

This was when Shay stepped in. She is very territorial. She ripped me away, and pulled me out of the room. She dragged me down the hall, and shoved me into the upstairs bathroom. I heard her lock the door with her wand, and walk away.

Great, now I'm stuck, sitting in the bathroom, oh crap! I was suddenly glad she choose the bathroom to lock me in because I was apparently still sick…

Time passed slowly. First seconds, then minutes, then hours of thinking of James Potter. Nothing to take my mind off of him, no distractions, just me and my arguing brain…

Now I am running. Running aimlessly in a huge rundown house. Nobody is around me, but I'm still running. If I were thinking rationally, I would stop, look around, and think about why I should be running, but I'm, not thinking rationally right now, I don't think I'm thinking at all right now.

There's a door! I see a door! A door! A door! A door! I am running faster now, anxious to reach the mysterious door.

I'm getting closer and closer, but I'm still quite far away when I hear something. Someone.

Someone's running behind me. I turn my head to look to see who it is, but there is no face. Well, there is a face, but I can't make out whom it is.

They're running too, only about ten times faster than me. I have to get to the door now! I'm running faster, or maybe slower, but it still isn't fast enough.

I'm at the beat up door. It's locked. I'm trapped with a raving lunatic, and the door is locked!

And before I could have one more look around, to see the mysterious person running at me, or the beat up house I was in, I was brutally kicked awake.

"Get up." Shay's voice was angry. I guess I shouldn't have started to bite her boyfriend…

I got up slowly, trying to think of something to say to my friend so that she doesn't hate me, or kill me.

"Shay?" We were headed back to my room.

"Mm?" What a response! Actually it was more of a grunt. She's mad…

I sighed, "Sorry I bit him. I was just really angry." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, I still only let you out because they forced me to." I guess she isn't going to be happy with me today…

The rest of the walk was silent. I got into my room. It was six at night. My parents must be home by now. What an uneventful day. Oh, and my room is empty.

"We thought you should get cleaned up before dinner. Which, is in fifteen minutes. See you downstairs." I started to walk to my bathroom door; I needed a shower desperately, when Shay sighed. "Lily?"

"What?" I should have made my voice softer.

"I guess it's okay that you bit him. I would've done the same for anyone but him." I smiled, and Shay smiled back. "I'll hug you downstairs, you're a mess right now."

"I look forward to it." And now I'm taking a shower, and I'm happy!

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay, Trav, what are we here for?" The boy sitting closest to the door asked, obviously bored by this urgent meeting.

"Calm down, Eric. This is a fun mission. I want to, capture, someone." Travis said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

The boy named Eric's eyes lit up. "Who?" The other boys were also intrigued by the subject.

Travis slapped a picture of a flaming red headed girl with emerald eyes on the table. "Her name's Lily."

Eric was no longer excited, "Trav, we've seen this chick walk down the street with all her friends, she never leaves their side. And that boy she's always around, you've seen how he looks at her! We won't be able to get her."

"Why don't cha ever pick a girl who doesn't hang around with many people! Or have a boy who idolizes her!" Another boy, complained.

"I DON'T WANT THOSE OTHER GIRLS! Blaine, I want this girl. I will get her. And besides that, I have a plan." Travis walked away, and returned a moment later lugging a tied up boy in one hand.

"Whose that?" Eric asked, looking at the rich-dressed boy disgustedly.

"This," Travis said, indicating the boy in ropes, "is JJ, one of Lily's oldest friends. He is going to help us lure Lily here." Travis grinned at the other boys. And there was no hiding it, the other boys were impressed.

**LILY'S POV**

I just woke up. It's nine, and Sonya and Shay are still asleep. Yvonne and Petunia are passed out on the bathroom floors, just getting over their turn of being sick. And all the boys are at work. I'm the only one in the house who is awake…

I get up, get dressed, leave a note for the other girls telling them I'm going to the candy store, and then walk out the door. Only, there's a note on the ground for me. I pick it up, and it reads:

Lily,

This is my last day in town. I was just wondering if you could meet me at the address at the bottom of this page, you know, to say goodbye and stuff. I hope to see you soon!

JJ

17 Locust Street

Of course I'm going to go see him! I shoved the note in my pocket, I nearly run to the house, which is only a ten-minute walk away from mine. I get to the rural street, walk up to the house, and knock on the front door.

That was when I knew something was wrong. Well, actually, it was when Travis Thayer answered the door that I knew something was wrong.

I looked in the background, and about five other boys were there, including a tied up JJ. That was also when I realized the hallway. It was the same hallway I had been running in my dream the night before. It was like a living nightmare.

"Hello, Lily. We were expecting you." Wow, was that from a movie or what? Why am I thinking that? I should be scared to death! I should also be running away, but my legs aren't working. "Come in." I'm still not moving. Why didn't I leave the note back at the house!

Travis took one step towards me a lifted my numb body over his shoulder as he walked into the house, and shut the door. I am officially trapped…

**Okay, this chapter wasn't extremely long, and it was a cliffie, but I don't want to put more than that yet. Sorry! ): I'll update very fast, I promise!**

**Sorry that the grammar in the last chapter left something to be desired... I was in a hurry to get the chapter up and I didn't read it over a second time through. **

**Anyway, do you like the plot of these next few chapters? Anything you think should happen? Send it to me and I'll put your ideas in my story. If you don't have anything to add, just tell me if you liked this or not. **

**lollipop :P**


	17. My Angel, my torture, and my injuries

Was that fast or what? Okay, so Lily has been trapped by Travis… What will happen next? You'll find out! Chapter 17…

JAMES' POV 

"Where are the girls?" Sirius whined. (He gets mopey when Shay isn't around… Pathetic I think…) "I'm pathetic? You're the one who has been chasing after the same girl for, how many years now? Three? Four?" How can he read my mind? "Your mind isn't hard to read."

"Shut up! And I'm getting close to getting her!" I told him before adding, "I think."

"Oh be quiet you two! They're coming in." Remus scolded, cutting off Sirius' next sentence. Party Pooper…

And so the girls walked in; Shay, Yvonne, Petunia, and Sonya… Wait! Lily isn't there! "Where is she?" I asked automatically.

"Who?" Shay asked. As if she didn't know whom!

"Lily!" I was yelling.

"She left a note saying she was here with you. Wait! You mean, she isn't here?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Shay!"

"She never showed up? Not at all?" Now Sonya is talking. Why don't these girls know where she is?

"No!"

"Are you fooling us? Are you playing a joke or something?" Petunia asked me seriously. I seriously think I might explode.

"Chill out, James," Sirius is at my side. "James never has ever, nor would ever, joke about the whereabouts of Lily." Sirius recited as if he were one of those boy scout things.

"Nicely worded," Yvonne is patting Sirius on the back! Lily has gone missing and they are patting him on the back? You're kidding me!

"Stop! Lily is missing you idiots!" I roared.

"She's probably not really missing. She's probably just walking around or something like that." Shay said as if that were really a possibility.

"I don't think so," Petunia is siding with me! Yes, one sane person here! "She left a note saying she would be here, and she's is so obviously not here. She probably got sidetracked, or made last minute plans, or…" Petunia trailed off and I knew what the last 'or' would've been; and I was not happy with it.

"We have to find her. NOW!" I added, seeing them sitting down.

"We need to add up evidence. We can't just go searching for somebody who could very well be anywhere right now. We need a lead before we can do anything." Sonya is acting as though everything will be just great and is taking her time! I can't believe this! "James, I know you're worried, but we would just be wasting time by searching for her aimlessly."

"Sorry mate, she's right though. We need to limit out our options." Great, now Sirius is thinking rationally! What else will this day bring?

"Okay, let's get to work." Shay said, sitting down on Sirius' lap as Sonya pulled out a notebook.

"You carry a notebook with you at all times?" Sirius asked.

"She has everything in her purse. Even a stethoscope." Shay informed us.

"Oh! Can I see?" Sirius asked.

"Is this really the time to be looking at stethoscopes? LILY IS MISSING!" I roared to the small group.

"Okay! Chill! Can I still see it later, Son?" Sirius asked when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"If you never call me 'Son' again, you can have it." Sirius was nearly bouncing at the thought. "Okay, we are going to think the worst has happened, and think that she has been kidnapped. If she hasn't she'll be home tonight, if she has, we'll have a plan.

"I think that the first thing that we should do is make a list of people that Lily doesn't like, or of people that don't like Lily, from around here. Petunia, you're the best help we can get right now. Can you give us some people?"

"Yeah. Um, she doesn't like that Snape kid anymore. He lives kind of close. And then there are the nerds she used to beat up; but they aren't a threat to Lily unless someone else is on their side. And them there are the boys who used to beat her up. That guy who was talking by the car before the fireworks." Petunia listed off the names.

I noted the boys who beat Lily up, feeling the urge to find them just to crush their skulls. But I can do that after, I have to save Lily right now.

"Oh! I thought of another possibility!" Yvonne said.

"What?" I sounded uneasy, even I could tell.

"JJ," Yvonne said simply. "He was supposed to be here until the end of this summer, and there is one week left till summer is over. Maybe he invited Lily to go and hang out!"

"So you're saying that if we find JJ, we find Lily?" I ask, though my voice seems far off.

"If my theory proves correct, then, yes."

"Well let's go find JJ!"

"James, we don't know that she's even with this kid. We don't know where this kid is. It would be a waste of…"

I cut her off, "It would not be a waste of time! It's a waste of time coming up with a million different scenarios, but not testing any of them!" I could tell Sonya wasn't satisfied, so I added, "Sonya, we need to test these theories sometime. Let's start now. We can't wait until she's- until it's too late." I think my voice just cracked.

"I agree with James. We can't wait any longer than we have to. What if a life is at stake here?" Sirius said, standing and pulling Shay up with him.

"Tuney, do you know where JJ lived, or stayed, or, anything?" Shay asked.

"He lives in Florida or something you idiot!" Petunia told Shay.

"But I saw him, and he was walking with that kid who used to beat up Lils." Yvonne said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Remus asked, his concern breaking through his knowledgeable voice.

"I know the street, but not the number or anything."

"Which street?" I demanded.

"Locust. It's a very rural street. Come on, I lead the way." Petunia walked out, we all followed after her.

It was a short walk, or run… She was right, it looked dead, but not in any good way… All the houses were run down, yet very large.

"How do we find the house?" Shay asked.

"We split up and knock on the doors. If JJ opens the door, or anybody from the gang, scream." I told them. And then, we were off. We had been to probably twenty houses, and only had one left: number 17. Why we worked our way, saving the middle as the last, I haven't a clue, but she's got to be in there...

**LILY'S POV**

I'm stuck in a bedroom. It smells musty, and I've been alone in the windowless room for about an hour.

I can hear the boys downstairs; they're trying to think of what they'll do with me now. I guess they thought it would be harder to attain me… I am pathetic, I made it so easy for them...

I have no way that anyone will find me, and I know that the gang is nearly done with their little 'meeting'. Then they will come up here, and do, God only knows what.

Maybe I'll be beaten… Why did they choose me anyway? Oh no! I hear someone coming.

I quickly wipe away the almost dried tears from earlier, and try to make myself look stronger than I feel.

The person is outside my door, and they are waiting to see if I'm going to run or move or anything. I'm not, I can't...

Travis opens the door, walks through it, and closes it. I guess I'm not getting out of here. He's walking to me. He's in front of me. He's me up by the arms and pinning me to the wall. I'm not breathing! I need to breathe!

I took a large intake of breath, probably a good idea because the next minute his lips were on mine, and I couldn't move. Not that I wasn't trying, but he was holding me, holding me just so that I couldn't get out of his grasp.

My arms were aching, and now I need to breathe again. I'm afraid to open my mouth. I was probably about to pass out, then his lips left mine, leaving me panting for air, and him smiling. Maybe he thought I was panting from _him_. Eww!

"How did you like our plan?" his lips were by my ear, sending chills down me, the bad kind. The kind of chills you get when you know you're somewhere bad, but can't do anything about it. Again though, he may have taken my chills as a, well, I would think it would be a bad sign, but I'm sure he thinks it's a good sign.

I still couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I was working hard to even breathe! I need someone to show up now... I need a knight in shining armor to save me from this terror… I need my angel…

And that thought sent a new wave of tears through me. I may never see him, any of them ever again...

I'm sure my tears are flowing down, but I can't think about that because now I'm laying on the floor,and Travis is on top of me, and I can't do anything, and I'm doomed.

_Help me angel…_Was my last thought before I heard a noise on the lower floor.

I still was trapped. Trapped by the heavy body over me, trapped by my personal sadness and thoughts, and there was still nothing I could do…

I just heard a crash downstairs. Someone was crashing the gang's party; someoe who could help me. I tried to scream, but his mouth muffled my noise. In this huge house, I was doomed… Still…

I can hear footsteps running, and people fighting. I can't see anymore. I'm unconscious again… Or maybe I'm not unconscious yet, but close to it.

But I can see a picture of what's happening in my head; I can hear what's happening around me. I can feel the pressure on my body be lifted from me. I can see two people fighting.

And then a pain shot through me. Through every inch of me. And now I am

fully unconscious for who knows how long…

**636363**

"James?" someone laughed. "James wake up and go home! You can come back when she wakes up."

"No, no I'll st-st-staaay." Someone said through a yawn.

"James, you've been here all night, and for five hours today. Go get some sleep. She will wake up."

"I know, but I'm still staying. We've had this argument before, Sonya, I'm going to leave as much as I did an hour ago when you told me to leave."

"Fine, but at least get some sleep. You look like you've been thrown in a dumpster and then had the dumpster be smashed by tractor-trailers."

"When she's awake I'll be able to sleep peacefully."

I am awake! Maybe I should move to get their attention. I lifted my arm a fraction of an inch. "Ow!" I whimpered through my cracking voice. I opened my eyes to see Shay and James looking at me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" James shot up from his chair and looked at me intently.

"I tried to move my arm."

"Lils, darling, you can't do that. You have an IV in." Shay said, looking at me sadly. It made me look around and realize that I was in a muggle hospital.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You're injured." James supplied my answer.

"No dip. What I meant was, why am I not in St. Mungos?" I specified.

"Your parents didn't know how to get there and you weren't doing very good. We had to get you somewhere as fast as we could, and this place was only a few minutes drive." James answered me again, taking a seat in his chair.

"What happened, exactly?" I asked, not understanding how my bruised body would have been in that bad of shape.

"I didn't see. Sirius was the one who got to you first. From what he said, the Travis guy was on top of you before Sirius ripped him off. They fought for a while, and, I don't know what made him do it, but he started shattering glass objects over you. It's as if he were hoping…" He couldn't finish the sentence, but I understood. I understood enough; I don't know why he wanted me dead. But I'm okay now; I'm lying here with my angel sitting next to me… Maybe I was crying again, maybe I wasn't, but now a very blurry Yvonne was walking in.

"Lily! You're awake! Guys, Lily's awake!" Yvonne bellowed, and my whole fan club came into view: Shay, Petunia, Yvonne, Sirius, Peter, Remus, my mum, my dad, and finally JJ.

I was particularly surprised to see JJ there, considering he was the one to betray me. I just glared at him, and his eyes shifted to his feet.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, nodding my head to JJ.

James looked to JJ and then to me, "He didn't want to Lily. He was tied up and tortured. He hadn't eaten in nearly a week, and they were injuring him. He had to- to- had to write the note." James didn't look like that was a good enough excuse to giving me to the gang, but I guess I could take that excuse for now. JJ would be gone soon enough anyway.

Not much happened the rest of the time. I talked to all of my friends in intervals, told James to go to bed, and thanked Sirius for saving me. I was scheduled to be released in two days, and then we were going to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. I was just excited to be getting out of here, you can only spend so many hours sitting in front of a television being interrogated by friends before it gets old.

And, I'm not okay. Well, I'm okay, but I'm not perfect like I might be giving the impression of. I'm jumpy when touched, and I can't be snuck up on or else I nearly jump a mile. I spend entirely too much time crying, but I guess that will take a while to wear off. For now, I will do my best to get over it and spend time with my friends, my family, and my angel…

**Sooo? What'd ya think? I updated very quickly, I think I deserve a review from each of you! I love you people who reviewed last chapter! (: I love all of you who read! Hope you enjoy, I'll probably update Thursday. Till then, hugs from lollipop**


	18. To Diagon Alley! Or Not

To tell you people the truth, I'm a little let down. I got so many people put this story on alert and favorites, but only one in ten reviewed the last chapter. I love you few who did tell me what you think: Lara, LaJaC, Filly8, and KhGirl08.

**So, yeah, anyway, this is early but whatever, here is chapter 18. **

I came home from the hospital today. Isn't it weird how I've never fainted in my life, and then the marauders show up this summer and I've fainted three times now? I think it's weird.

The best part is that we're all going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. I'm really quite excited.

I'm sitting in my room right now. Did I mention it's nine in the morning? Well it is. And nobody will let me go outside alone, none of my friends at least, so I'm stuck here until they wake up… Sigh…

What was that noise? Someone's at the door! That can keep me entertained! Oh, I'm not allowed to answer the door… I'm seventeen, I think I can choose what I can and can't do! But I'll check who it is first, and then won't unlock the door unless it's someone I know.

Oh, it's Sirius. I would've thought James would be the first one over… or the first one awake…

I unlock the door. "Hey Sirius. What's up?"

He looked at me in disbelief, "I believe we told you that you are not allowed to answer the door. Do you recall this?" Great, I'm getting interrogated.

"Yes, but in my defense…"

"No! You can't answer the door!" He cut off my sentence!

"But I checked to see if it was someone that I knew well enough before I opened the door!" I said very quickly.

"What if I was an impersonator?" he asked.

"You guys are making a big deal over nothing!" I screamed, fully aware that what I just said was a lie.

"Are you trying to tell me that a guy trying to assault you, then trying to murder you, is no big deal?" I've never heard the story told that way. James says it more of a 'could've' happened. It did happen, it was going to happen.

Ow! Why am I on the floor? I think my legs gave out. And everything's blurry. I think I'm crying. Why am I so pathetic? Why, why, why?

"Lils," Sirius' voice is next to my ear. "I didn't mean to… What I meant was… I was just really…" Sirius can't even get a sentence out, and it feels like I'm hyperventilating. "Lils, I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

I couldn't respond. I could barely breath, never mind make a full and coherent sentence come out of my mouth. So I simply nodded, meaning that it was okay.

Okay Lily, everything's fine. You can stop crying now. I was just thinking to myself… Why am I still crying?

"Lils, everything's fine. You don't need to worry about anything, we're all looking out for you, you know." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I think I jumped a mile. "Sorry, I forgot about the no touching policy." He said quickly.

"I-it-s o-o-kay." I managed to gasp out.

"Calm down, calm--"

"What did you do to her?" that's James, I can tell by his voice.

"I didn't mean to! She answered the door and I worded my sentence wrong and she just kind of, collapsed." Sirius explained in a rush.

James must've been angry because now I can hear Remus trying to explain something to him. "James, this is fairly common. Not common for Lily, common for people who go through that kind of thing. Reality doesn't usually sink in, and when it does, it can hit people hard. I wouldn't fret over it, and don't blame Sirius. We all know he can be an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, you know that I… wait, hey!" Sirius just caught on, and I can hear James chuckling beside me.

"Lily? Are you okay?" It's James. I nod my head yes, and try to clear my blurred vision. I can now see James' hand outstretched to me to help me up. I reach out to take it. The chill that went down my spine was involuntary. I think it was either from the touch of someone, or maybe I really am falling… No, it was definitely the feel of his hand; I'm just really jumpy right now.

"Come on. We have to leave by noon and we still need to wake up the other girls." Remus said as we walked up to my room. Each boy woke a different girl while I got ready.

I could hear them getting up, and then a scream. I dashed from my bathroom, my blouse only half buttoned, to see Shay looking furious, and Sirius lying next to her laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" she accused him.

"Au contraire, it was quite humorous." Sirius said smirking. When he saw her he put on more of a smirk, "Oh, come on, you know you want to wake up with me in your bed."

"That may just be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Of course I don't!" she looked thoroughly disgruntled, and Sirius was left looking upset. "Get out all four of you! We all need to get dressed now and none of you are watching. And Lily, button up your blouse before James goes haywire."

I blushed furiously and walked back into the bathroom quickly, not even turning to see what James' face looked like.

**636363**

We were ready to leave in fifteen minutes, and we were all huddled around the fireplace. Shay was glaring at Sirius, Remus was trying hopelessly to hide that he was staring at Sonya, James was talking to Peter, and I was just, there.

"Okay, I'll go first." James said as he grabbed the floo powder and walked into the fames. "Diagon Alley!" And then he was gone.

"I'll go next." Sonya said as she grabbed the floo powder and nearly jumped into the fire, yelling "Diagon Alley!" when she touched the flames and then, she too was gone. And it went like that, Peter coughing up a storm and barely getting the words out.

I went when it was just Remus, Shay, Sirius, and me left. I walked over, with my handful of powder, and was adamant that I was not going to breathe in the soot.

One foot entered the fire, and I started to say "Diagon Alley", when I tripped, causing it to come out as more of a "Diagon Alleeeeeey". Yeah, not good.

I heard Shay swear, and then I was sent spinning, and the angle I was in wasn't helping and I could've sworn I heard a crack or two, or six. I finally landed on a cold, stone floor. I was sprawled out, and I was sure the pain shooting through me wasn't just my bruises aching.

"What are you doing child? You can't come into this pub, your underage." I technically wasn't underage, but I was way too weak to argue right now.

I was trying to get up, and I failed. My arm hurt when I put pressure on it, and my right ankle seemed shattered. I gasped in pain, and looked to the woman for help.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously. Honestly! What does she think I did?

"I tripped on my way into the fireplace." I confessed, realizing how cheesy it must sound.

"For heavens sake, children these days. Oh well, can you get up?" And so she asked another stupid question. If I could get up would I be lying here? I thought bitterly.

"No, not really considering I have bruises on my bruises, I can't put pressure on my arm, and my ankle feels shattered." I said in a false peppy voice.

"Don't get testy with my young lady! I could just leave you here." I was starting to hate this woman more and more by the minute…

"Please, can you just get me to Diagon Alley, my friends are waiting and they'll be worried if I don't show up."

"You can't travel in this state! I'll get you to St. Mungos as fast as I can though."

"How will my friends find me?" I was getting worried now, though there really was nothing to worry about.

"Who are your friends and I'll see if I can contact them."

I thought for a moment, realizing that I only needed one friend because when that one figured out what happened, all the others would be there. Everyone knows Mr. And Mrs. Potter; they would be my best bet. "Do you know the Potters?"

"Of course I know the Potters! What kind of question is that?" she asked me incredulously.

I ground my teeth together and slowly calmed myself down before saying, "One of my friends is James Potter; can you find a way to contact him?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do, Hun. But for now, you're going to St. Mungos."

And so I went to St. Mungos. The second time I've been in a hospital in a week. I'm not scheduled to stay that long this time though, only overnight.

I've been here for nearly two hours and nobody has shown up yet. I wonder if that woman couldn't get a hold of James. Maybe they're sitting somewhere, wondering where I am.

**636363**

About two hours later, James and Shay burst through the door, followed by the others, and run to me.

"What did you do this time?" James asked when he reached my bedside.

"Are you actually trying to scare us to death?" Shay asked; she was the next to show up.

"My foot tripped me!" It was a pretty weak excuse, but what else did I have.

"You tripped over yourself, and ended up in the hospital! You are incredible." James said, "I don't think I know anyone who can not only trip over their own feet, but get sent to the hospital because of it."

"Yeah, this summer hasn't been a very good one for me. I mean, I've been hospitalized twice, the victim of what was meant to be a murder, and gone unconscious for the first time in my life, three times." James laughed.

"When you put it that way, no, your summer doesn't sound very good. But you did forget to mention the better memories. Like you running up the street naked, or when you were supposedly checking Sirius out in the candy shop." I think it is obvious that he is smirking now.

"Oh, yes, the great, great memories! Oh, and another few bad points, I've broken like six bones in one summer, and someone attempted to assault me!" Now we are both laughing, and I don't even know if the others are still here because I've been having such a good time.

I've been having a good time while trapped in the hospital. That is the weirdest thing I've thought yet in my opinion. I look around. Our friends are still there, pretty much staring. Some looked bored, others looked amused, and a few looked skeptical.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," Yvonne said, breaking the trance. "I just never thought I would live to see the day that Lily Evans and James Potter were laughing, together, with each other, about the same thing…"

"Okay, we understand!" I interrupted. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think it's just a gift."

"My theory is a mental disorder." Shay said.

"Yeah, some other people have told me the- hey!" Shay fell to the floor with laughter.

"What about my school supplies?" I asked, suddenly remembering a series of questions I had.

"James took the liberty of buying them. The Heads need a few different things and James had to get the same so he bought yours." Shay explained.

"Oh. Wait, why does he need the same?" I asked, though I fully realized why.

"James is Head Boy." Sirius supplied.

"Oh." Wow, what a response.

"Any more questions?" Sirius asked, sniggering at my expression.

"Just one," my voice was off in lala land and sounded soft and airy. "What happened to Trav-" I flinched and realized that I didn't want to say his name. "The gang?"

Sirius' grin grew, "Don't worry, Lily, James and I took care of them. Right now they are tied up to chairs with unbreakable ropes, which they were trying to bite through when we left. Then we poured maple syrup on them, made a ton of bugs come out, most of which were all ready in the house, and locked the doors with magic. It was fun. They should die there, if not from the rats and bugs, from not eating."

I was very happy to hear this news. I was safe. Forever. Well, maybe not forever, but at least Travis, I flinched at the thought of his name, wasn't running around after me.

**So, what do you think? Will you review this time? **


	19. Flying with some sappy endings

**Chapter 19 anyone? **

I am back from the hospital, again. And I promised not to hurt myself anymore. I don't know how that second one is going to turn out, but I'll try hard; this will most certainly get me hurt, I wont try at all. No. Is there no median to this madness?

"LILY?" Sirius yelled.

"Huh?" I responded, causing a few sniggers from my posse of friends.

"We were talking about name origins. What does yours mean?" Sirius asked, actually intrigued though this question had the most obvious answer.

"Lily means a lily flower." I said, looking at him as if he were mentally retarded.

He pondered this for a moment before saying, "I like that, it has a nice ring to it, _Lily-flower." _He said, smirking at his new nickname for me.

"I hate it!" I said.

"I love it, and I plan to use it." He replied with a grin.

"Well, what's your name mean?" I asked, trying to think of a good name to call him.

"Ironically, my name is a star, just like me." I snorted along with a few others, all listening to our intriguing conversation.

"I can think of better definitions for your name." I said.

"Yeah? What?" He challenged.

"Well, there's always the simple, moron, stuff like that. But then, there is my personal favorite, pain in the ass." Everyone laughed.

"I am shocked! Lily-flower, how could you say this to me?"

"As shocking as it seems, it wasn't very hard."

"Well, at least I'm the best looking pain in your ass." He said.

"Hmm, I don't know." I played.

"Who else is a pain in your ass, besides Prongs?" He asked.

"What does Prongs mean? And your other names? They aren't normal nicknames." I asked. His face changed, it wasn't the usual smirk or grin on his near flawless features, it was more of a scared or shocked look. His face when even more pale, and he didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer, or not?" I ask.

"Not." He said quietly.

"Why not?" I was getting angry now, there was something big going on here, and I'm not happy when I get left out of the loop. "Tell me!" I ordered.

"No." his voice was cold.

"Yes! Someone tell me! Remus, you'll tell me, won't you?" I ask Remus.

His face turned even paler than Sirius' did. "I would Lily, but I really can't."

"Why not? James, Peter, you'll tell me." Neither responded. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" I was yelling.

"Lily, it's just, it's really nothing, they're just nicknames for us, they have no significant meaning." James was lying through his teeth.

"First you won't tell me anything, then you choose to lie instead?" I ask incredulously. "Go die in a hole James Potter!" With that, I stomped up the stairs to my room.

I remembered to add, "And leave this house! NOW!" I slammed my door, and I heard the downstairs door open, and then a moment later, close. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

The three other girls walked in, and sat down. Sonya was the first to speak, "Lily, you shouldn't have lost it you know."

"Well they should have told us! And Potter lied to me!" I attempted to defend myself.

The girls seemed at loss for words. "Lily, maybe it was just something we aren't meant to know." Yvonne said.

"Why not? They can't even give us a reasonable excuse!" I retorted.

"But, maybe it's something you can't know _yet_. And you'll be able to know it in the future. Maybe it's a surprise, you wouldn't want to ruin a surprise now would you Lily?" Shay asked; which was, in my opinion unfair.

"No, Lily, that is totally fair." Sonya said. It's like she can read my mind. Creepy…

"It isn't fair! They could've told me it was a surprise and I would've stopped!"

"No you wouldn't have! You would've tried twice as hard!" Shay told me.

I sighed in defeat. "I guess this means you're going to make me apologize now, like I'm a five year-old again."

"Yup! Let's go!" Yvonne said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the Potter's house.

"I don't want to!" I whined, exactly like a five year-old.

"Suck it up. You have been a bad girl and now you are going to tell those sweet boys your sorry." Yvonne said like a mother.

Shay snorted, "Since when are those boys sweet?"

"I believe you are going out with one of the worst ones, am I wrong?" Sonya asked.

"Yes you are! I'm still too mad at him for that thing he did like, three or four days ago."

"Oh my gosh! That's what you're angry about? It was one joking type thing and you hold a three-day grudge! You are ridiculous!" Sonya ranted.

Suddenly, and by suddenly I mean I almost fell on the ground in shock, the Potter's front door burst open. "Ah, I thought I could feel your irate anger." Sirius said smiling. "Lily-flower! Have you decided that it is no big deal and came to apologize?"

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Great! Let me get the other boys!" Sirius said cheerfully before walking away.

"Anyway, Shay, you aren't honestly going to stay mad at him, are you?" Sonya asked.

Shay seemed in a state of shock. "It wouldn't matter, he's just fine and dandy without me!" Shay nearly yelled before dashing back to my house.

Sirius came back quickly, curious to know what was going on. I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" he asked anxiously.

Sonya sighed, "Nothing too important."

"I thought we learned that lying was bad today." James said, appearing in the doorway next to Sirius.

"Yes, well the truth might hurt people, or even leave them confused." Sonya confessed.

"You should still say it anyway." Sirius prompted.

"Well then, it's all your fault you stupid prat! She thinks that you're better of without her now because you've been so cheerful lately, since you guys started fighting! She was going to forgive you and everything, but you blew it by being happy! Now I'm going to go see if I can stop the tears from flowing off of her freaking face!" Sonya bellowed into Sirius' face before turning on her heel and heading off after Shay.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked." Sirius said.

"No, I think that it's good that you know, gives you more of a chance to fix it." Yvonne told him, "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go help calm her down before Lily's house is destroyed." And she danced away to my house, leaving me all alone with these stupid boys…

"Well, Lily-flower, please come in." Sirius said.

"No, I really think that I should help them…"

"No, I need the help right now, come in!" Sirius said, dragging me into the house and closing the door.

We walked to the living room, and sat down on the sofas. Sirius sighed, then spoke in a serious tone. "What do I do? How can I make everything right again?"

I thought hard, "Well, you need to prove to her how much she means to you, otherwise she'll think that you're just doing it for us. She knows we told you, so you have to do something big, not physically, but something so that she knows how you feel." I told him.

He thought for a while with his head in his hands. "I don't know." the other three boys fake gasped.

"Sirius, the _star_ of women, doesn't know how to make one girl happy?" James asked mockingly.

"I guess I'm not much of a star after all." Sirius sighed again; I have never in all my days ever seen Sirius so depressed.

"Sirius, you can think of something. Use what you know about her. Give her something you know she'll like." I suggested.

"Like what, flowers and chocolates with poetry?" Sirius asked with heavy skepticism.

"Well, get her favorite candies and chocolate, you do work at a candy store, and maybe one of her favorite bands music or something. She's not big on poetry though." I added.

"Good, because Sirius isn't good at writing it." Peter interjected.

"But I think a well written, heart felt note would do just the trick." I told Sirius through Peter's interruption.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to the mall to get the stuff I'll need. See you in a bit." Sirius said, getting up and walking towards the hallway to the door. Before he had left the room, he turned and said, "Lily-flower, I do believe you came here to say something."

I sighed. I was hoping he had forgotten. "Yes, I wanted to say, well, they were going to force me to say, I'm sorry that I was nosey and then yelled at you guys."

Sirius walked back quickly and gathered me into a hug, "That's so sweet, Lily-flower! Thank you!" I laughed. He then left me sitting on the Potter's sofa with James Potter on the other side of me, Remus in a huge armchair, and Peter sitting on the arm of the chair.

It was rather awkward really. "Remus?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"Why did you, you know, with Sonya?" I asked. He looked down and looked as though he regretted ever answering me.

"I, I, I am at a loss for words. It's, kind of complicated."

"Are you ever going to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but maybe you'll figure it out." He replied honestly.

"Okay, but, do you like her?" I hated putting him on the hot spot, but I needed to know.

He sighed and nodded his head yes. I nodded back, telling him I understood. Then there was an even more awkward silence.

"I need to go get a book returned to the library, Pete, you want to come? You said you needed something from the pet shop."

"Yeah, I should go too. See you later Lily!" And they both left the room, leaving me alone with James, the one thing I was hoping they wouldn't do.

"So, are you hungry or anything? I can get you something." James offered. I began to say 'no thanks', but my stomach rumbled, and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

I followed him into the kitchen. "So, what do you want? Cold sandwich, hot sandwich, pasta, your choice."

I thought for a moment. "Grilled Cheese please." I said.

"Grilled Cheese it is then!"

A few non-awkward minutes had passed, and I was sitting at the counter as he cooked. He looked pretty skilled in my mind, but it was only grilled cheese after all.

"And here you are lovely lady." He said smiling as I grimaced.

"Thank you soon to be dead man." I said.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"You want to make a bet on that?"

"Not especially, but I still don't think you would kill me."

"Maybe one day I'll catch you off guard, I will kill you when you are least expecting it." I threatened as a tease.

"Yeah, maybe I'll catch you off guard one day, but I wouldn't be able to kill you either way."

"I'm touched." I said with mock sympathy.

"Yeah, you should be."

There was silence as we ate our meal. "Lils?" James asked, his tone light.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused by his new tone.

"Do you consider us friends?" That was a strange question in my opinion.

"Yes, I do, James." I answered truthfully.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to know."

"At the moment, yes."

"Men…" I said dramatically, and he laughed.

Once we finished eating, he said, "You know we should go and see Shay."

"No, we should actually wait for Sirius to come back just to make sure that he didn't buy her something stupid. And we definitely don't want him to write her something stupid that would make her even angrier with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, until then, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, this is your house, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh, but you're my guest. It's common courtesy for me to ask you what we should do."

"You did, and I answered by saying that it didn't matter, it was up to you." I said.

"That's not really what you said." He informed me.

"But that was what was implied." I told him.

"I see. So you are leaving it up to me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay then, be right back." He walked away up the stairs, and came back a few moments later, broomstick in hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait, where will we fly?" I ask.

"Don't worry, just get on." He told me.

I was a little afraid, though I wasn't sure why. I had been on a broom before, and he was captain of the Quidditch team, I shouldn't have anything to be afraid of. Maybe it wasn't fear. But if this isn't fear, what is it?

Very suddenly, he got on the broom and hoisted me on in front of him. I screamed, startled by being in the air so quickly for we were now flying high above a lot of grass and fields.

"So what do you think?" He asked me over the air rushing through our ears.

"Eh, I've had more fun before." I said smirking.

"Oh really?" he questioned, "I'll just have to make this more interesting, now won't I?"

"What?" I asked, but before I even got the word out, we were headed to the ground at top speed. I was screaming, and he was laughing. At the final moment, he pulled up and we were almost level with the ground.

"Exciting enough?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, unsure whether he would b able to hear my voice that had been quieted by me recent fear. He must've heard me because he was laughing again.

"Ready for more action?" he asked me.

"Is that a choice?" I asked back.

"Not really, because the forest is coming up, and I don't plan on skipping it." He admitted.

"The forest?" I screamed incredulously as I saw the great trees building up before us.

"Yup. Believe me, you'll have a blast!"

"I won't get hurt will I? I promised that I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't let you get hurt." He told me, and then we entered the forest.

It was exhilarating! He whipped through the trees as if he had memorized them. He would sometimes go so far that we would almost hit a tree, then he'd shift his weight slightly and I would see the tree fly past us. I was even disappointed when we reached the end and were back in more meadows.

"So?"

"Amazing!" I yelled back, and now I was laughing with him.

"Well, we should probably be getting back to Sirius now. Ready to go home?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked again.

"Nope, we don't want Sirius to do anything stupid, now do we?"

"No, I guess not." I sighed which made him laugh.

"I'll take you again sometime. Maybe through the forest at school."

I pondered this for a moment, "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Well, let's at least make the ride back enjoyable." He said as he shot toward the sky and began to do loops and twists until we reached his house.

He got off of the broom, and then helped me off. He took the broom in one hand, and my waist in the other as he walked me back to the house. He brought me to the living room, and sat me on the sofa before returning his broom to his room. Sirius was just walking in as James came to sit down next to me.

"What have you two been up to?" Sirius asked when he saw us, and I instantly realized that the broom ride wasn't very gentle, and I must look like a mess. And he doesn't look too good either.

"Nothing your sick mind could come up with. I just took her on my broom."

"Through the forest?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"Well, next time you can't go without me!" He declared, though I thought that I would much rather him not there.

"We'll see what happens, I promised her a trip through the forbidden forest at Hogwarts."

"Oh, you'll love it Lily-flower!" Sirius exclaimed. I smiled, and suddenly remembered why I was here in the first place.

"So what'd you get Shay?" I asked.

"Chocolate, every girl loves chocolate, candy, only her favorite, a note, only the best, and…" He didn't finish.

"And…?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have to asked her to tell you later."

Where is the note, I want to read it." I exclaimed.

"Nope, I wrote it and it's in the envelope, you aren't reading it unless she shows it to you." At this I stuck out my tongue, and James laughed as Sirius stuck out his tongue in return.

"Well, let's get going then!" James said, getting up and dragging me along behind him up the street.

I walked into the house, and walked to my room, tugging James along behind me, leaving Sirius waiting in the dining room.

I opened the door, and Sonya ad Yvonne looked up at me. I smiled, and then frowned when I saw the lump on my bed under the covers that was Shay.

"Shay?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" Her muffled voice answered.

"I have a surprise for you downstairs. Come with me please?"

The blankets were torn back, and she looked at me curiously. "What's my surprise?"

"I can't tell you, you have to figure it out yourself."

She leapt from my bed, and was in front of me in a fraction of a second.

I grabbed her hand in my free one, and led her downstairs and into the dining room.

On the table, was Sirius' bag for her, with his note on top. Sirius wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I ushered the others out before they could ask questions and Shay was left, to what she thought was alone.

**Shay's POV**

I walked over to the bag, and took the card off of the top. I put it to the side, and started opening the bag. There was a box of chocolate, my favorite candies, and a small red fabric heart. I decided to open the card, because I was utterly confused about the heart. The letter inside read:

_Shay, _

_I'm not exactly sure how to put this in writing. I guess the best word would be 'Sorry'. I was being a prat the other day. I'm sorry for that. Then, as if it weren't bad enough, I accuse you of something that wasn't true. I'm sorry for that too. But most of all, I'm sorry that I've been hurting you this whole time, and didn't even look to realize it. Sorry really isn't the right word, I'm more than sorry. _

_Your star,_

_Sirius _

I was in shock. He remembered everything I told him. I told him my favorite candy, and he remembered it! My eyes are filling up with tears now as I feel someone's head on my shoulder. I spin around, and Sirius is standing there, looking at me intently.

"So what do you think, do I deserve to be forgiven?" he asks me.

I couldn't even speak, so I wrapped my arms around his neck to embrace him. I could feel him smile, and he squeezed me just a bit tighter.

"What was the heart's meaning?" I whispered in his ear.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to take my actual heart out to give to you, because then I'd have to die. So, metaphorically, you are in possession of my heart."

I was definitely crying now, I wasn't sad though, nor angry, I was mesmerized. I was in some sort of state where I couldn't figure out what I felt, and I couldn't control any emotion. And the best part was, that Sirius knew this, and just held me there, not bothering to use the unnecessary words.

**Sooo? What'd you think of my happy little fluff at the end? (I just forgot to breathe, how weird is that?) Anyway, please review! I love to read your reviews, I really do!**

**lollipop**


	20. To Realize the Obvious

**Guess what, we just got two snowstorms in one week and now the snow is up to my thigh! I hate snow… I means cold and I don't like that either…): **

**Oh well, on the bright side, over 3000 hits! And you people get chapter 20! **

**LILY'S POV**

So, Shay and Sirius are back together, in case you couldn't have guessed. But since it's midnight, the boys have gone home. But at least we're all up talking.

"Lily, I have a question for you," Sonya said. This is bad, she's grinning like a madwoman!

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Why were you holding hands with James Potter?" Oh, that's it? I started to laugh.

"Lily? Have you gone mad?" Yvonne asked me.

"No, but- I, I don't- actually know- why- we were holding- hands!" I said, still laughing like a maniac.

"Oh!" Shay exclaimed, "I still don't understand the humor in this, Lily."

I finally stopped laughing, before realizing that I wasn't really laughing at anything in particular.

"Can you please give us a better explanation than that, Lily? I mean, you spent the entire day with the guy, alone, and then you come home, holding hands. Think of how weird this must seem to us." Sonya told me.

I thought for a moment. "Well, we really didn't do a whole lot. I mean, he took me on his broom through the fo-."

Shay gasped, "What? He _never_ lets _anyone_ go on his broom. He won't even let the team touch it!" Shay explained.

"So, we all know he loves Lily." Yvonne said casually; and apparently the other girls thought this was a good excuse, but I'm positive my heart stopped for a minute there.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You don't actually mean that! You can't not know that he's in love with you! He's made everything so obvious!" Shay said.

"But, he never, and he was just, and…" I trailed off; I was at serious loss of words.

"He did make it obvious Lils!"

"He asked you out forever!"

"He was just in it for the chase though! He never really liked me!" I pleaded with my friends.

"See Lily, that's what we thought too." Sonya began, "we thought that he liked you because he couldn't have you. That's why he would always pick on Snape; Snape had you! Even if you two were only friends, the way you hung out, you looked like a couple. James was mean to Snape because he was jealous!

"When you and Snape, broke up I guess is the best phrase to use, he stopped picking on Snape. But that's when he finally realized that he truly loved you! He had loved you the whole time, but he didn't even realize it because even he thought that he was just in it for the chase! That's what made him grow up!" Sonya finished.

I was in shock. I didn't say a word, I couldn't physically, and what Sonya said made too much sense to argue with.

"Lily?" it was Shay's softer voice. I turned my head to look at her, positive my eyes were wide. "Get some sleep." They must've really thought that I knew all of this.

"Yeah, I think I will," I walked to my bed, and lay down. Unfortunately, I didn't sleep for hours. I sat awake, thinking of everything that had been so obvious that I had missed.

**Meanwhile… James' POV**

Sirius and I sat on the floor of my bedroom talking. Peter and Remus in bed sleeping happily.

"So Prongsie, Lils is looking at you funnily now, almost as if she finally _likes_ you." Sirius said with a grin, "When are you gonna ask her out?"

I thought for a moment, before sighing, "I'm not."

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not going to ask her out. This summer has been like a dream, I may not be dating Lily, but I get to spend nearly all of my time around her."

"Maybe she _wants_ to date you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Listen, I'd love to ask her out and have her say yes, but I'm too afraid that she'll say no and then go back to hating me. I can't ask her out." I confessed.

Sirius was trying to think of a good comeback. Apparently he couldn't find one because instead he said, "That'll really make you happy?"

I thought this over before answering. "Yeah, Padfoot, that would really make me happy."

"But wouldn't dating her make you even happier?"

"Maybe, well yes, but if she does say no, I'll be miserable."

"You were never miserable before!"

"That's because I never had her before! It's like I would have her and then, because I make one false move, she hates me again. It would feel twice as bad as before when I never even knew what it was like to have her at all."

"I guess I see your point. I guess I can be happy if that's what will make you happy."

"Thanks Padfoot. Now go to bed!" I said, shoving him out the door. Sadly though, I didn't sleep for a while.

**Back to Lily's POV**

When I finally did get to sleep, it was already light out. I decided that I didn't care, and pulled the covers over my head.

About eight hours later, I woke up and walked downstairs.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Sirius exclaimed when I walked through to the kitchen. "How was your morning?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Two," Someone answered. I stared in shock.

"Don't feel like you're the only one; James didn't walk in until about an hour and a half ago. About four hours later than when the other boys woke us up," Sonya stated.

"Why do you guys wake up early? I thought it was just like a male thing to wake up at noon." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I always thought that the Y chromosome did something funky like that." Shay added.

"Females wake up late too, you know." Sonya said. "When I was younger I couldn't get up _before_ noon. I grew out of it."

"Hmm, what else could affect it?" Yvonne asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's just a thing you go through when you're younger, well, most people do, and then as you grown up, you lose it!" Shay said.

"And most boys do this because…" I asked her.

"Because it is a known fact that boys take longer to grow up than girls do!" Shay exclaimed.

"Hey! That's not true!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Right… Anyway, Lily, what kept you sleeping?" Shay asked.

"Oh, I just had a bad night. It was really nothing." I lied.

"Oh, okay." Shay said, though all the girls looked extra suspicious now.

"What are we going to do today? I'm bored!" Yvonne whined.

"You are a girl, who can use magic anytime you wants, and you're bored." Sonya said as if it were the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"Yeah, well when you aren't supposed to hex random people, what's the fun of magic?" Yvonne said as though it now made all the sense in the world.

"Right, why didn't I know that?" Shay asked, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"We can… let's go hang out at James' house, much more interesting." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Yvonne answered getting up along with Shay.

"Come on." Shay called over her shoulder to us as she walked out the door with Sirius at her tail.

I got up slowly, and walked over to Sonya to walk with her. This was a mistake.

"What's bugging you?" was the first thing out of Sonya's mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You wake up late and then say you had a bad night, what was so bad about it?"

"Oh, you know, I just had one of those nights where it's impossible to sleep." I lied again.

"Lily, cut the crap. What is wrong with you? Was it what we told you last night? Why did that keep you up?" Sonya asked like a parent to a child who has had a bad dream.

I sighed in defeat. "I don't know! I guess it wasn't a big deal, I just, I'm so oblivious to everything that seems important! I don't get it, I can see that Remus likes you, but I can't even see the guy who has been in love with me for years!"

"Remus doesn't like me though." Sonya said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh Sonya! Are you honestly as oblivious as I? He stares at you all the time, and yesterday when I asked him he even said that he liked you!" I told her, momentarily forgetting my Potter problems.

"Really, he said he- wait! You asked him what?" She screamed.

"Oh look, we're at the Potter's, I need to talk to Shay, see you later!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to where Shay and Sirius were sitting in the front yard.

"Hi Lily!" Shay said when I collapsed next to them. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just feeling like I've bee spending too much time with Sonya and not enough with you." I lied.

"Actually it would be James you're spending too much time with." She informed me, causing my face to turn a slight pink.

Sirius laughed and said mockingly, "Does somebody have a crush on Jamesie?" This, unfortunately, only made me blush redder.

Thankfully though, Yvonne showed up and attracted attention away from my face. "I'm so bored!"

"Shut up Yvonne!" Shay told her.

"NO! Give me something to do!" Yvonne ordered.

"How about we get a jump rope and see if Yvonne can handle it." Shay suggested.

"Ooo! Please, please get a jump rope!" Yvonne begged. Shay raised her wand and summoned a jump rope.

"Shay! You might have just stolen that from some little girl out there!" Sonya said, astonished.

"Your point?" Shay responded.

"It's morally wrong!" Sonya said half exasperated.

"Again, you point?" Sonya groaned and turned away from her.

"I'm going to go get ice cream for us, okay?" Sonya said. We all responded with a chorus of enthusiastic 'Yes please', and she left.

"Okay, so jump rope works like this, two people get on either end and swing the rope in circles like, Yvonne, help me out, this." Shay and Yvonne began to spin the jump rope.

"Now, Lily would you care to be the first to jump? Show the others how it's done." Shay asked.

"Sure," I stood up, and walked toward the spinning rope. Once it past by my face, I took a few quick steps until I was hopping in the center.

"Go Lily! I want ice cream!" Yvonne whined.

"And little kids sing songs and stuff." Shay announced.

"I've heard those songs once!" Sirius exclaimed. "Kids who were like five were singing them!"

"Yup, but this gets more challenging. Ready Yvonne? Lily?" We both nodded, and out of nowhere, there were two ropes flying and I was still jumping around dodging the flying ropes.

"This is a game some four year old would play!" Sirius whined.

I hopped out somehow, and walked over to him. "You try it then." I said smiling. He walked over to the edge, and attempted to run into the spinning ropes.

Attempted. He failed miserably. He was soon lying on the ground, both ropes tying him so he was unable to move.

"Sirius, you aren't supposed to take the ropes down. You aren't even supposed to fall down." I told him, receiving a glare back from him.

"I want to try again!" And he did, about ten more times; until Sonya came out with the ice cream. He never even got into the ropes.

We were all sitting in a circle, eating our ice cream and talking. It's a peaceful scene, isn't it?

"I can't even believe we're going back to school in two days time!" Remus said.

"I know! It's like summer just literally flew by." Shay replied.

"I'm going to miss it, it's been a fun summer." Yvonne said, and we all agreed.

"What do you think they'll say about your haircut, Lils?" Sirius asked. I flinched, not even wanting to think what the other girls in my year will think.

"Oh Lily! It's grown back quite a bit; at least you can pass for a girl now." Yvonne told me. I glared at her for a long moment before turning away, back to the conversation. That was when I noticed someone walking towards us.

They were dressed in black, all black. Their hair was black too, and I knew exactly who it was when I saw the grease piled in the oily black hair.

"Hey, look! Snape's come to crash our party." Sirius said jokingly. He was headed towards us, or more towards me. Why was I feeling such an uncomfortable distance between my former friend and me?

I knew he was a little annoyed because his hands were twitching slightly. I was, of course as if to make matters worse, sitting next to James and he wasn't a far distance from me be any means; actually, he was directly next to me, so close I could touch his hand without moving my arm.

When Snape reached a few yards away from our circle, he stopped; almost as if he were afraid to catch some rare disease he Marauders might be carrying around. He was looking at me as if he were confused.

"Do you have meaning here, Snape?" James asked, careful not to use his nickname to offend me I think, how sweet is that?

"I was just going to Lily's house to talk to her, but she seems to be here, do you mind?" Sev asked coldly.

"That's not up to me, is it? Why don't you ask her?" James told him, touching my hand briefly while indicating to me, causing me to flinch briefly.

"Lily, can I have a moment?" he asked me. I nodded and got up, giving my friends reassuring glances as I walked away.

We walked until we were out of sight, and then he turned to me.

"What did you need?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see you before summer ended." He stated, "Why are you hanging out with them?"

"They're my friends." I said simply.

"Not the girls, the Marauders?" he corrected himself.

"They're my friends too." I told him.

"What? Since when?" he asked, startled by my answer.

"Since mid summer or so." I replied.

"Why? I mean, you hate Potter! And Black!"

"No Sev, I used to hate them. I guess that they…"

He cut off my sentence, "Don't even bother saying that they've changed! Lily, they haven't changed at all! Didn't you see the way they treated me?"

"Yes, and no they aren't perfect, but they have changed."

"How?" he challenged.

"Sirius shows compassion towards a girl, James hasn't asked me out once this summer, Sirius has had the same girl for over half the summer, those are big changes!"

"But they haven't really changed, they could be acting so that you are on their good side!"

"They most certainly are not! I have spent the entire summer with them, Sirius got heart-broken! When has that ever happened, and don't even say he was acting!"

"So how long have you been on a first name basis with Potter?"

"That's completely irrelevant to this subject! So because you're wrong you just decide to move to another subject? You are pathetic!" I screamed.

His face dropped, it was full of sorrow. "Lily, I guess I'm sorry. It just seems to good to be true." Sev explained and I nodded, it did seem to be too good. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I won't." I told him.

"They don't deserve you though! They treated you horrible the first two years, don't you remember the pranks they pulled on you?"

"Don't you remember the names you've called me in the past two years? Sev, the past is the past. Let it be that way." I told him, avoiding his eyes some-what.

"No, don't say that! Come on Lily! We could be friends again, just like before."

"No, that's the problem, it won't feel like last time, too much has changed, there are too many bad memories." I could feel hot tears in my eyes, and I blinked them back.

"Lily, you can't honestly choose them over me. Think about it, I know you and they don't, they can't!"

"That's where you're wrong, Sev, they do know me!"

"But think of what we could do, we could be friends again." He took a step closer to me, closing the gap in between us. "You can't leave me Lily."

"Oh you have your death eater friends, you don't need me."

"You're wrong, I do need you, I- I love you Lily." He leaned in closer to me, my eyes were wide with fear. I closed my eyes and hoped it wasn't real. When his lips finally pressed to mine, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder, and he pulled away fast. I fell to the ground, my eyes still closed.

My mind flash through the images of Travis, and I was crying. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" someone asked. "What'd you do to her?"

"I didn't- she just- I wasn't…" Another voice trailed off.

"Did you happen to touch her?" Somebody's far off voice asked.

"Yeah, but she never did this before and all of a sudden she just started screaming and then she fell and I- I didn't know what t do."

"Snape, she's had a bad summer and can't be touched."

"Touched? This wasn't a touch! You touch her and she cringes away, you touch her off guard and he might jump slightly, but this, she fell over! What did you do?" someone roared next to my ear.

"I- I- I just- I didn't do…" My eyes were starting to dry out, and I could make out blurry figures: James kneeling beside me, his face contorted with rage as he stared at Sev, who was fumbling for words. My eyes closed again as I listened to the two boys.

"You wouldn't have happened to touch her with anything _but_ your hands, would you have?" James asked.

"I, I did try to, but that's when she, and, and, how was I supposed to know not to?"

"Just stay away from her, please. It's for the best." James was oddly calm now. I am assuming it was he who scooped me up, and I could feel everyone walk away.

I opened my eyes to get one last look at Sev's astonished sad face. I was crying again.

I was crying for hurting him, for never getting to explain anything to him, I was sorry for my final words to him, knowing that the four words would haunt both of our dreams tonight, and possibly nights in the future…

I wasn't even sure that I had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning. I woke up staring at a tangle of black in front of me. I reached out to touch it. It was hair, James' hair. He was sitting in a chair, his head leaning on my bed. I laughed softly realizing he must've wanted to make sure I was okay when I woke up and fallen asleep.

I got up carefully, making sure not to knock his head off of the bed, and tried to maneuver my way around the room. All four of the boys stayed, and they were sprawled out everywhere. I had to move carefully or else I would step on them. I almost reached the door, when something from behind me reached out and grabbed my ankle.

I screamed and spun around to see Sirius laughing his head off. I woke up the others because they were all stirring and looking around. They looked to Sirius, then to me.

"What did he do this time?" Shay asked.

"He reached out and scared me to death by grabbing my ankle." I explained.

"Aw! And I missed it!" Yvonne whined.

"Sirius Black! What were you thinking?" Shay demanded.

"What are you my…"

"I'm you girlfriend, thanks for asking."

He looked ready to argue, but shrugged, "I can live with that." He reached out and pulled her down to him before saying, "I was just making sure Lily-flower wasn't planning on leaving without waking us all up. Except for Remus, he's a heavy sleeper."

"Well, as long as Lily wasn't hurt, I guess it's okay." Shay said.

"Hey James, what do you say we teach the girls how to wake up Remmy?" Sirius asked across the room.

"Of course!" James replied smiling. Both boys got up and walked over to their friend. They took out their wand and Sirius sprayed the sleeping boy with water, while James made a loud sound like that of a foghorn.

Remus woke, jumping up into a sitting position and spitting out water.

"Wakey, wakey!" Sirius screamed above James' noise.

"Must we go through this every morning?" Remus asked, still coughing up water.

"You'll get used to it one of these days," Sirius said brightly. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

We went to the kitchen. "Hey, James! Show off some of your mad cooking skills!" Sirius yelled from the living room.

"You can cook?" Shay asked.

"Well, I can make a few things pretty well…" James said as Sirius walked into the room.

"Pretty well? Yeah right! Remember that really good spaghetti you guys had way back when? Jamesie made it."

"He made me grilled cheese the other day too and even that was really good." I added.

"Make pancakes, will ya?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, but that's so simple!" Shay said, "I want to know how high your cooking ability is!"

"I'll cook dinner sometime back at school, the house elves are pretty good about it." James told her.

"Okay, now make me pancakes!" Shay ordered.

"Fine, fine. Women." James said smiling.

"Come on, let's go wait in the dining room, there isn't enough room in here for all of us." Sonya said, leading everyone into the dining room. I was almost through the door, when James said my name, "Lily?"

"Yeah," I said, turning to where he mixed the stuff for the pancakes.

"Are you, okay? I know it's a stupid question, but I needed to ask." He confessed.

I smiled, "Yeah, James, I'm fine. I overreacted last night, it's really not a big deal." So what if it felt like a big deal, I don't want to worry him over something I can handle.

"No, you didn't overreact, you overreacted for someone who's had a fairly normal summer-."

"Or is fairly sane." I interrupted. He laughed a bit before continuing.

"I don't really think you have ever had either of those things so you reacted perfectly. Especially for someone as insane as you are." I laughed with him and sat down at a chair near the counter.

"Thanks." I finally said.

"For?" He asked.

"For not, not being a jerk to him, even though you don't like him. He really didn't mean to do anything wrong. If I were sane I would've slapped him myself. But I have to admit that I was impressed that you didn't call him his usual nickname or pick on him or anything." I told him, playing with my hands in order to avoid his gaze.

"I wanted to hit him, screw it, I wanted to kill him, but I knew that you wouldn't like it if I hurt him. I guess if you want to be friends with him, I can do my best not to kill him." I laughed a little, and then finally looked up.

"We, we really aren't friends anymore. We haven't been for sometime. That was why he wanted to talk to me. He was trying to convince me to being his friend again."

"Well, whether he is or isn't your friend, I won't hurt him unless he does something horrid. I really can't make any grantees about Sirius though." He added. We laughed again, and that was when I realized that the meal was finished.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I said, following him into the dining room.

Summer was almost over, and I was no longer sad that it was ending. There will be too many adventures to come in our last year at Hogwarts, and I'm pretty excited to get started. And I know that it will at least be a very extreme seventh year following my extreme summer…

**Well, that was it. I'm done with summer.**

**Yay, there will be a sequel, but I don't think that their seventh year at Hogwarts should be in the story entitled ****An Extreme **_**Summer **_**Marauder Style****, so it will be entitled ****An Extreme Seventh Year Marauder Style****. It should be up mid to late January, I want to wrap up one story, get through Christmas, and I have a oneshot I'm going to work on in the meantime. I hope you'll read it when it comes out! **

**Please review to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. It means a lot to me. **

**Here are the people who reviewed this story, I love you all: **_**serenity12345, mountainrider, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, lalababee, IntoxicatedCirculation, Cherrykisses21, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, PipkinTwo, Cookies94, scribbles.pooksta, Lara, ceh92, Magically Hermione, prongsies.lady, Sirius01, filly8, Khgirl08, love.ron.w.75, and Heart of the Phoenix. **_**Sorry for any typos in the names list. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! lollipop (:**


End file.
